


Poison in our Mind

by Saharu_chan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dark Sanctuary, M/M, Mental destruction, Mutual agreement on madness, Poisonous sex, twisted relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharu_chan/pseuds/Saharu_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le sauver? Impossible. L'aider? Ce serait se leurrer. Que faire, dès lors?<br/>Rien, si ce n'est se perdre, encore, et encore, en observant, d'un œil inquiet, la déliquescence de ce qui avait toujours été.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous.
> 
> Le dernier chapitre étant enfin terminé et prêt à être publié sur fanfiction.net, je livre ici la version relue et corrigée de cette histoire.  
> Cette fiction prenant place avant puis pendant la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Il s'agit d'une relecture et d'un point de vue personnel des événements au travers d'un pairing peu usité: le déroulement de l'action elle-même ne change pas.  
> Elle est composée de sept chapitres, liés à un péché capital. Rédigée entre Août 2014 et Avril 2016.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. 

 **Note:** Une fois n'est pas coutume, il est important que vous vous placiez dans le contexte de l'anime, et non du manga. Vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite, mais retenez bien cet élément.

 

* * *

 

 

>   **LUST**

_**Sanctuaire, février 1987.** _

Était-il seulement possible d’aimer un condamné ?

Existait-il une solution, un chemin plus adéquat qu’un autre au vu des circonstances ? Devait-on fuir, désespérément, en mettant la plus grande distance possible et imaginable entre lui et nous, en espérant de tout cœur que l’autre comprît notre choix et s’en accommodât, se parant par la suite de ce genre de sourire rassurant qui vous retournait l’estomac ? Faisant semblant de comprendre vos raisons, et vous encourageant à poursuivre dans la voie de la lâcheté pour vous réconforter…

 Ou bien fallait-il s’accrocher à l’autre, le serrer contre soi, embrasser ses lèvres jusqu’à l’en étouffer, en lui renouvelant des serments auquel ni l’un, ni l’autre ne croyait vraiment, juste parce que cela faisait bien d’agir ainsi ? Pour se rassurer soi-même, se dire qu’au moins l’on avait été à ses côtés jusqu’à la fin, qu’on l’avait encouragé et soutenu dans le dernier couloir de la mort qui s’ouvrait à ses pieds ? Rester près de lui en lui caressant le visage et l’embrassant, en riant de la vie quand l’autre ne voyait encore que la mort.

Parfois, il était possible d’avoir de la chance : l’autre, ayant conscience de la déliquescence dans laquelle il se plongeait irrémédiablement, décidait par lui-même de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre vous et lui, afin de se protéger de vos regards, vous épargnant ainsi la peine d’être celui qui partirait. Et vous, bonne âme faisant semblant de vouloir rester fidèle au poste, finiriez invariablement par fuir les lieux en courant, cherchant du réconfort dans les bras d’un être en bonne santé.

Pratique.

Ignoble.

 Humain.

Comment faire, en effet… Lorsque vous aviez conscience que le corps entre vos bras finirait toujours irrémédiablement par vous échapper, quoi que vous fassiez, et qui que vous priiez ? Comment retenir un homme qui n’avait eu de cesse d’être intouchable dans sa manière de penser ? Un être qui lui avait toujours paru inaccessible, intouchable, en esprit du moins ? De fuir ses questions, et plus encore leurs réponses, inlassablement, durant les quelques semaines qu’avaient duré leur ersatz de relation ? Il lui avait semblé évident que son compagnon ne le laisserait jamais atteindre les affres de ses pensées. Alors à défaut de le comprendre, il avait désiré l’entendre. Si le psychisme de l’autre lui avait toujours paru inatteignable, les mouvements erratiques de son amant étaient une preuve tangible que physiquement, à défaut du reste, l’autre chevalier lui appartenait — ne serait-ce que très légèrement. Une preuve devenue presque nécessaire au fil du temps, perdus dans le plaisir charnel qu’ils partageaient dans cette chambre aux volets clos, dont les fissures laissaient filtrer un début d’aube paresseuse, créant et modifiant des ombres sur les murs au rythme des gestes érotiques se jouant dans ce lit.

Comment faire, oui, alors que plus il le serrait dans ses bras à l’en étouffer, à l’en écraser, à l’en faire hurler, plus il avait l’impression qu’il lui échappait, inlassablement ? Intouchable, tel son animal totem, impossible à saisir, à l’instar de ce corps qui glissait entre ses doigts, et qui se refusait à lui appartenir entièrement. Ces questionnements, ces réflexions, il n’avait eu de cesse de les retourner dans son esprit.

Mais à présent, il lui était bien difficile de rester concentré : sous lui, l’autre gémissait, se cambrait merveilleusement, se tordait et s’agrippait de toutes ses forces à ses épaules musculeuses d’un bras, alors que son autre main se perdait entre les draps, les chiffonnaient, les déchiraient, les retournaient, à l’image de la boule de désir qui n’avait de cesse de grandir en lui et ne demandait qu’à exploser. Un grondement lui échappa, sans qu’il pût le retenir, et il posa son front contre l’épaule pâle: le visage extatique de son compagnon avait toujours eu tendance à gravement endommager ses capacités de réflexion.

« Plus...fort ! »

 Une demande, une seule, mélange de supplique bercée d’urgence et de désir fou. Et ces yeux, qui se fermaient, s’ouvraient  — à l’instar de cette bouche crispée en une moue qui changeait parfois au profit d’un cri de jouissance  —  et qui lui retournaient le ventre tant ils lui faisaient de l’effet. L’amant aux cheveux bleu nuit souffla légèrement plus fort, partagé entre le plaisir indicible que produisait toujours chez lui une étreinte, et la frustration abominable que ces questions faisaient naître dans son esprit, et qui lui donnaient envie de tordre le bras de l’autre, de le retourner sur le matelas. De le prendre, encore, encore, et encore, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier lui hurlât les réponses qu’il attendait, assommé de plaisir et incapable de lui dire non. Jusqu’à imprégner de son être l’autre, l’en faire déborder, s’incruster au plus profond de sa chair, de son âme, le faire devenir fou, du moins plus qu’eux ne l’étaient déjà.

Mais cela ne serait pas : il en avait conscience, et l’autre le savait aussi. Cela faisait partie du jeu, de cet étrange embryon de cache-cache sentimental qu’ils avaient implanté entre eux, par commodité et par peur de se regarder réellement. Depuis que cette relation rongée par l’acide des mensonges  avait commencé, il aurait été impossible de dire à quand remontait la dernière fois qu’ils avaient eu une conversation longue de plus d’une trentaine de phrases. La vérité les fuyait, de même que le sommeil. L’un comme l’autre, pour des raisons bien différentes, et pourtant bien réelles.

Sous lui, l’autre homme rouvrit encore une fois ses yeux limpides, avant de venir dégager une mèche taquine égarée sur son visage, jouant avec ses lèvres, les laissant enfin libres d’accès à la bouche vorace de celui qui le dominait. Comme une invitation, un cadeau qu’il lui faisait. Il le vit dans ces pupilles rétractées sous le plaisir. Un sourire entendu étira les lèvres de l’individu à la chevelure plus sombre. Ce dernier, se penchant dans l’intention d’un baiser passionné fit glisser le velours sec de ses lèvres contre la joue de son amant, remontant lentement jusqu’à l’objet de  sa convoitise. A quelques millimètres à peine, il chercha à capter l’attention de l’autre, le regardant, avec un plaisir mal dissimulé, tenter de revenir difficilement des limbes de la jouissance qui n’avaient de cesse de l’attirer au rythme de leurs hanches. Les nuages de l’envie s’accumulaient, inlassablement, rendant de plus en plus difficile les retours à la réalité. Quelques secondes à peine d’inactivité, et déjà, sous lui, l’autre s’impatienta.

« Embrasse-moi.

 — Tu en as envie ? »

Question rhétorique, bien évidemment. Nul ne saurait l’empêcher de tourmenter son amant au beau milieu de leurs ébats.

« Fais-le.»

Un nouveau sourire, presque doux, comme pour donner son accord. L’autre paraissait soulagé de sa réponse affirmative, et pourtant, à bien y regarder, ce qu’il faisait tout le temps, il remarqua sans mal qu’il était aussi… déçu.  De plus en plus amusé, il se pencha encore un peu, lentement et… refusa finalement le présent offert pour laisser couler sa bouche sur la gorge nue. Dans un mouvement incontrôlable, il y plongea les dents. Violemment.

« Ha ! »

L’homme se cambra sous l’attaque féline et bestiale. La morsure était profonde, comme chaque fois. Leurre, ce n’était qu’un leurre ! Il lui avait menti et… A présent, il recommençait ! C’était… tellement bon ! Il poussa un autre cri, plus aigu, à l’image de la folie qui s’emparait de lui. Un cri, puis encore un autre.

Un hurlement.

 De plaisir. De douleur. De folie.

Une insulte, à valeur d’encouragement.

Au-dessus de lui, le coupable eut un sourire fauve. Son amant était un menteur invétéré, qui avait toujours eu toutes les difficultés du monde à cacher ses envies les plus profondes. Et c’était uniquement lorsque ce dernier faisait enfin tomber ce masque aussi solide que celui imposé aux femmes du Sanctuaire, s’accordant à le relever  — de quelques centimètres à peine —  qu’il se décidait à sonner le glas de leur étreinte, les entraînant tous deux dans des mouvements erratiques, brutes, passionnés, qui leur arrachaient des sons tels qu’il s’était toujours demandé jusqu’où leurs cris trouvaient une résonnance pour des oreilles effarouchées.

Et ils recommenceraient. Encore, et encore. Jusqu’à se noyer. Jusqu’à ce que la folie renversât entièrement leurs esprits souillés de mille crimes. Ils n’avaient trouvé d’autre façon de sauver leurs âmes. D’échapper, l’espace de quelques heures, à la démence qui dévorait peu à peu leur regard. Eux, les meurtriers servant au nom de leur Déesse, qui salissaient leurs mains tannées pour la pureté du Sanctuaire. Pour la paix et le futur, comme ils aimaient à se le rappeler en trinquant des verres emplis de vin. De boissons colorées, de la même teinte que celle qui salissait leurs doigts. De cette même nuance qui hantait leurs nuits, les réveillant inlassablement.

Si le jour leur donnait une illusoire raison à leurs exactions, la nuit, elle, l’effaçait sans pitié, les plongeant dans d’intolérables doutes.

Les pupilles turquoise se fermèrent brusquement sous un coup de rein particulièrement… agréable, obligeant la victime consentante à quitter ses pensées, alors que des larmes mortelles glissaient sur ses joues  —  élément agaçant et pourtant inhérent à toute étreinte avec son amant. Le plaisir était toujours au rendez-vous, la perte de contrôle également.

 Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par un baiser qui avait plus valeur d’acte de propriété.

La main de l’autre étreignit la sienne à quelques centimètres de son visage, la serrant à lui en faire mal. Il tendit le cou, et mordit violemment le poignet qui s’offrait à lui, grignotant la peau, tirant sur ses muscles pour ne surtout pas cesser son acte. C’était une demande. L’autre ne lui avait pas encore tout donné. De nouveau, un grondement, une menace. Un ordre.

 Il gémit, et se laissa porter. Son corps le brûlait et lui faisait mal à la fois. Alors que son sang maudit bouillonnait, il songea une fois de plus qu’il n’y aurait pu y avoir de plus belle mort.  Et lorsque l’autre, allongeant enfin cet index meurtrier qu’il aimait tant avant de le faire glisser sur son torse, lui inocula enfin son poison dans les veines, il hurla. 

Une jouissance empoisonnée, à nul autre pareil.

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux, avec un sourire dément.

  
Se souvenir, toujours. Pour être un jour capable de demander pourquoi.

 


	2. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le sauver? Impossible. L'aider? Ce serait se leurrer. Que faire, dès lors?  
> Rien, si ce n'est se perdre, encore, et encore, en observant, d'un œil inquiet, la déliquescence de ce qui avait toujours été.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous. 
> 
> Second chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Note: Une fois n'est pas coutume, il est important que vous vous placiez dans le contexte de l'anime, et non du manga. Vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite, mais retenez bien cet élément.

* * *

 

**ENVY**

**Sanctuaire, début janvier 1987.**

Estomaqué. Il était tout bonnement estomaqué. C’était impossible. Les yeux écarquillés, le genou toujours à terre dans une salutation respectueuse qui perdait pourtant peu à peu de sa servitude, il se mit à trembler. Relevant la tête, il prit le risque de commettre un péché en plongeant son regard bleu dans l’acier qui lui faisait face, et ne put s’empêcher de déglutir, le corps crispé : le visage sans identité de leur supérieur ne lui avait jamais laissé une sensation aussi pesante dans l’estomac. Une goutte de sueur froide et désagréable glissa le long de son dos, arrêtant sa course au niveau de ses reins, prisonnière du pantalon de toile léger qu’il portait sous son armure. Une main à terre, et l’autre fermement posée sur son genou, il tentait d’assembler un peu ses pensées. Pas question de s’aventurer à contredire le Pope sans avoir de solides arguments… Ou à défaut, l’air parfaitement convaincu. Mais il ne pouvait rester sans réagir ! Il devait avoir mal entendu : il était impossible que son souverain lui ait annoncé une chose pareille. Il avala de nouveau sa salive, avant d’oser prononcer ces quelques paroles.

« Grand-Pope, pardonnez-moi, mais je crains que vous ne commettiez une erreur.

 — Remettrais-tu en doute mes capacités de jugement, Milo du Scorpion ? »

Toujours cette aura froide, écrasante. Sans nulle autre pareille. Il ne put s’empêcher de baisser très légèrement la tête face à la pression que lui imposait ce regard. Depuis quand Shion, cet homme à la présence rassurante qui les avait tous accueilli et pris en charge, était-il devenu menaçant au point que même lui finît par courber l’échine ? Depuis quand le cosmos chaleureux de leur leader s’était-il assombri jusqu’à les glacer au lieu de les réchauffer ? Depuis quand les Chevaliers d’Or fuyaient-ils sa présence au lieu de la rechercher ? Il n’arrivait pas à s’en rappeler. Sa fierté n’avait d’égal que son sens de la justice, et pourtant… Il se retrouvait à présent ici, presque inquiet de connaître l’opinion du Pope envers sa personne. Terrifié à l’idée qu’il pût avoir un point de vue divergent, quand bien même son esprit se révoltait contre certaines pratiques ou décisions.

 Il déglutit légèrement et, finalement,  baissa les yeux pour apercevoir le collier de leur maître à tous. Ce rosaire étrange aux couleurs vives, détonnant avec le casque de fer rouge qui ornait le visage inconnu du Pope. Inutile de chercher à remonter de nouveau plus que cela : il n’était pas certain de réussir à soutenir le regard de fer de son vis-à-vis plus longtemps. Il lui fallait un point d’accroche, pas un élément qui le détournerait de sa volonté. Car il n’avait pas le choix : il devait s’exprimer. Tout son instinct le lui hurlait. Quelque chose en lui s’agitait au vu des événements des dernières semaines, mais étouffait de ne pouvoir être décrit. Il ne parvenait pas à un mettre un nom précis dessus, c’était comme une sensation diffuse de changement, de terreur. Et c’était pour cette raison, au vu du comportement étrange de leur pair, qu’il désirait ardemment intervenir. Lui n’avait aucune confiance en Aiola. Il y avait trop d’éléments singuliers qui s’accumulaient depuis quelques temps pour qu’il laissât partir le Lion l’esprit serein.

« Mes excuses, Monseigneur. Sauf votre respect, vous ne devriez pas confier cette mission à Aiolia! C’est le frère d’un traître ! Laissez-moi y aller, je jure de ne pas vous décevoir. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du traître souverain, alors qu’il contemplait le huitième gardien agenouillé devant lui. Ce besoin de justice, toujours. Cette envie de faire régner l’ordre, de trouver un sens à son existence à laquelle la seule idée d’une Athéna aimante n’avait pas suffi. Cette soif intarissable qui avait agité le Scorpion, depuis les déchirants adieux qu’on l’avait forcé à faire au Verseau, n’avait eu de cesse de devenir de plus en plus importante, jusqu’à l’engloutir totalement. Sans même s’en rendre compte, Milo s’était peu à peu enfoncé dans une ferveur qui confinait à l’aveuglement, et qui n’avait pourtant rien à voir avec la fièvre du fidèle Shura. Arlès, derrière son masque, observa avec un intérêt non feint la lueur qui brillait dans le regard méditerranéen. Milo était un excellent élément, à ne pas en douter. Un soldat hors pair, aux capacités merveilleusement sadiques sous couvert de pitié. Mais il ne pourrait l’être qu’en ignorant la vérité : il n’était pas Aphrodite, ni Deathmask. Il ne saurait comprendre ses idéaux, sa vision d’une justice parfaite, octroyée par le plus fort. En dépit de son rang de chevalier d’Or, il restait profondément mû par un besoin de protéger la veuve et l’orphelin. Par cet idéal qui voulait qu’un chevalier ne doive jamais affronter un être moins bien gradé que lui, par respect pour la vie d’autrui. Pas de Chevalier d’Or contre les Chevaliers d’Argent. Pas de Chevalier d’Argent contre un Chevalier de Bronze.

Et pire encore… Jamais de Chevalier d’Or contre un pauvre Chevalier de Bronze.

 Milo avait besoin de mensonges afin de persévérer dans cette voie de perfection à laquelle il tentait désespérément de se raccrocher. Le séparer du bien trop perspicace Verseau avait décidément été une excellente décision, et un mouvement stratégique particulièrement pertinent. Il les avait laissé se rapprocher durant les quelques années qui avaient suivi l’obtention de leurs armures respectives. Prétendant encourager leur amitié, alors que son unique but était d’y mettre fin de manière insidieuse et brutale. Une réflexion poussée, mue par ses observations concernant les deux garçons. Diviser pour mieux régner… Une tactique vieille comme le monde, mais qui décidément faisait des miracles. Le tempérament particulier du Verseau lui permettant avec délectation de violenter leurs esprits d’enfants. Une pensée magnifiquement diabolique. De même que celle d’intervenir dans les échanges de courrier entre les deux amis, les rendant de plus en plus éphémères, jusqu’à les faire devenir inexistants. Jusqu’à les transformer en lointains souvenirs d’enfance, que les deux adolescents, frustrés de part et d’autre, n’avaient plus su comment interpréter, la distance écrasante ne les aidant pas à résoudre leurs interrogations. Le souvenir du huitième gardien attendant, encore et encore, à ses quinze ans, l’arrivée de lettres qui ne lui parviendraient jamais, avait un côté absolument délicieux. Le Scorpion, le visage fermé et les dents serrées avait veillé, encore et encore, demeurant sur le parvis de son temple autant qu’il le pouvait, dans l’expectation d’une chose irréelle. Jusqu’à s’en lasser. Jusqu’à comprendre que non, son ami ne lui écrirait plus. Qu’il l’avait laissé de côté.

 Occuper le onzième gardien avec des disciples. Forcer Milo à se perdre dans ses entraînements et sa voie de protecteur. Mettre à mal leur amitié, jusqu’à s’en oublier. Jusqu’à ce que le trop pertinent Verseau ne soit plus un agréable souvenir, ni une source fiable pour le Grec qui était demeuré au Sanctuaire et avait évolué dans cet environnement malade qui lui semblait pourtant légitime.

Quant à la dernière restriction… Le Gémeau passa une langue distraite sur ses lèvres. C’était sans aucun doute la plus agréable, et la plus tordue. Celle qu’il préférait utiliser, alors que son autre lui, cet être trop doux et trop parfait ruait littéralement dans son esprit pour réagir contre cette abomination. Saga était un tendre, qui n’était pas à sa place pour diriger. Lui savait. Il savait comment obtenir ce qu’il voulait de cet excellent chevalier.

Manipuler le fidèle Scorpion pour l’asservir. Retourner son esprit, plus ou moins indirectement, pour s’assurer de sa ferveur. Jouer sur ses points faibles, pour mieux les exploiter.

En cela, fort heureusement, Saga des Gémeaux –ou plutôt Arlès, était un expert. Un sourire fou étira ses lèvres, alors que sa poigne se resserrait sur le fer du trône.

« J’apprécie ta dévotion, Scorpion, néanmoins, une autre mission t’attend.

 — Une mission ?

 — D’ordre punitif. Rends-toi sur l’île d’Andromède, et élimine le chevalier de Céphée. Il n’a eu de cesse de remettre en cause l’autorité du Sanctuaire depuis plusieurs semaines en refusant de prendre parti contre ces ridicules Bronzes, et nous ne saurions le tolérer. Personne ne saurait contredire la volonté d’Athéna, et encore moins l’ignorer. »

Léger tressaillement des épaules du Scorpion, qui n’échappa guère à leur maître. Arlès plissa les yeux.

« Vous voulez que j’affronte _un Chevalier d’Argent_ , Altesse ?

 — C’est exact. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ? Tu étais pourtant prêt à aller chercher cette Saori Kido…

 — Vous connaissez mes principes. Ceux de tous les chevaliers !

 — Et aujourd’hui, je te demande de les mettre de côté. Pour ta Déesse, qui subit l’affront de leur insubordination. »

Milo serra violemment les dents, sous le regard inquisiteur du Pope. Il le sentait, ce regard qui fouillait son âme. Qui cherchait ses doutes. Qui attendait sa révolte. Mais comment aurait-il pu remettre en cause la parole de celui qui les guidait, au nom de leur Déesse ? Qui était-il pour en avoir le droit ? Il devait obéir. Trouver Céphée et mettre un terme à ses refus répétés de prendre parti. C’était sa mission. Son devoir. S’il le refusait, alors il était inutile de persévérer dans sa voie. Il n’était pas un traître. Il n’était pas un faible. Et il allait le prouver. Pour celle à qui il avait abandonné son âme.

« Bien, Seigneur. Veuillez m’excuser à présent. »

Le Scorpion se redressa, tête inclinée vers le bas, avant de faire demi-tour. Le casque au long appendice doré revint orner son front alors que dans un mouvement de cape fluide, le huitième gardien prenait congé de la figure d’autorité. Marchant d’un pas calme et mesuré, l’écho de ses foulées résonna quelques temps dans le palais, jusqu’à ce qu’il franchisse les portes de la grande salle, ouverte sur son passage par deux gardes aux gestes tremblants. Milo quitta les lieux, sans un regard en arrière, en dépit de l’amère sensation qui demeurait en lui. Les gardes suivirent le mouvement peu de temps après, refermant les lourds battants qui plongèrent les lieux dans le silence et les ténèbres.

Quelques secondes après son départ, la voix grave du Pope résonna de nouveau, alors qu’il ôtait son casque.

« Suis-le. »

L’ombre derrière la colonne se déplaça légèrement, jusqu’à entrer dans la lumière, laissant couler quelques rares rayons de soleil sur ses mèches turquoises. Arlès se lécha les lèvres, savourant la vision pour ce qu’elle était, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire amusé. Le corps était beau, mais la moue agacée du visage ne laissait pas de doute quant au mécontentement de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu me donnes le rôle de chaperon maintenant ? Je pensais avoir plus de valeur que ça.

 — Je veux m’assurer qu’il mènera sa mission à bien.

 — Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ?

 — Le Scorpion doute.

 — Ils en passent tous par là.

 — Je n’ai pas de place à offrir à un traître. »

Le ton était implacable. Dur et impitoyable à la fois. L’ultime gardien poussa un soupir, regardant d’un air neutre l’autre homme drapé dans sa toge officielle. Le Chevalier des Poissons s’avança, montant lentement les marches menant au trône popal, jusqu’à venir prendre place sur l’accoudoir droit de celui qui emprisonnait Saga. Amusé, il laissa un sourire couler sur son visage aux traits si particuliers.

« Voyez qui parle », murmura-t-il d’une voix ronronnante.

Un éclat brûlant traversa le regard rouge. Ne se laissant guère impressionner, le douzième Chevalier  d’Or ne recula pas, se contentant de laisser la main du Pope venir serrer sa gorge. Il avait franchi une ligne, il le savait. Arlès pouvait être curieusement susceptible à certaines occasions. Lorsqu’on lui rappelait son manque de légitimité par exemple…

« N’exagère pas, Aphrodite. Tu as des prérogatives. Cela fait de toi un privilégié, mais certainement pas un intouchable.

 — Allons bon. Que pourrais-tu me faire que je n’ai pas essayé ?

Tendre une perche…

 — T’éliminer.

Que l’autre ne saisirait pas.

 — Plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

 — Il existe des êtres doués pour cela. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir il me semble.

 — Tu emploierais un assassin ? Voilà qui est inique.

Ironie. Pure ironie. Pour lui qui était condamné depuis qu’il avait endossé son armure.

 — Le Cancer ne te toucherait pas. J’ignore pourquoi, même si je crois m’en douter. »

Le sous-entendu n’en était qu’à moitié un. Arlès savait très bien ce qu’il en était des relations de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Néanmoins, il ne les connaissait visiblement pas suffisamment. Deathmask aurait certainement eu des scrupules à tuer son meilleur ami… Mais il l’aurait fait. Pour peu que le Pope sût éveiller la bête qui se tapissait de moins en moins discrètement en lui.

« C’est une possibilité, en effet. Que feras-tu alors ?

 — Laisse-moi finir. Le Cancer n’oserait pas. Le Scorpion en revanche…

Léger tressaillement. Il lui enverrait Milo ? Voilà qui était intéressant… Mais peu crédible.

 — Tu ne saurais te passer de moi, Arlès. »

Un rire grave échappa au Grand Pope félon. Aphrodite se crispa très légèrement à l’entente de ce son qui n’était guère porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

« Tu ne m’es fidèle que pour partager _son_ lit. Tes principes idéologiques ne sont qu’une façade. Nous le savons tous les deux. Alors si tu veux accéder à ces draps que tu aimes tant, je te conseille d’être moins insolent. Maintenant, va. J’attendrais ton rapport. »

Serrant les dents dans sa colère, le Chevalier des Poissons se leva prestement, et quitta les lieux sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion particulière. Masquer ses sentiments, cela avait toujours été la clé de sa sécurité mentale et physique. Arlès était bien trop observateur pour laisser planer ne serait-ce que le moindre doute. Il quitta les lieux, sentant sur lui les yeux carmin. L’intensité de ce regard le fit frémir, et il poursuivit son chemin jusqu’à la porte. Alors qu’il posait sa main sur la poignée, un hurlement échappa soudainement au Pope. Un appel au secours déchirant qui retourna l’estomac du dernier gardien. Il se figea, la respiration tremblante, fermant les yeux à s’en faire mal. Une hésitation, légère, à se retourner, à courir auprès de l’autre, à encourager le retour de Saga, pour l’aider à revenir parmi eux. Il ne tenait qu’à lui de faire apparaître à nouveau les yeux doux et le tempérament sans pareil de son modèle. Pour rappeler à ses côtés l’homme qu’il avait tant aimé. Un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule lui indiqua qu’Arlès luttait, la tête entre les mains, pour contenir en lui l’esprit rebelle de son hôte tellement plus pur que lui. Il le vit s’effondrer à genoux, hurlant des imprécations d’une part, et des supplications de l’autre.

Et puis… Son prénom, hurlé dans un élan de souffrance inédit. Parce que Saga avait dû ouvrir suffisamment les yeux pour reconnaître la chevelure turquoise du chevalier des Poissons. Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant son sang empoisonné bouillonner dans ses veines, soumis à une bien trop forte pression. Il ne pouvait pas se tourner, sinon… Sinon, il enverrait tout au diable. Il voulait le rejoindre, il le désirait tellement, il en avait une envie telle qu’il n’en avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Courir dans ses bras, embrasser son visage et le sentir lui répondre, peut-être. Mais c’était impossible. Ils étaient allés trop loin à présent, et Saga n’aurait pu résister à la vision des horreurs qu’il avait commises. S’il s’éveillait à présent… il n’y survivrait pas. La profonde nature du Gémeau était bien trop douce, et Aphrodite craignait qu’il ne mit fin à ses jours dès qu’il ouvrirait les yeux pour de bon. Quand bien même ses crises devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes à présent. Sentait-il l’appel d’Athéna à l’autre bout du monde ? Peut-être. Il avait toujours eu une sensibilité hors du commun… Et c’était probablement ce qui lui avait valu cette personnalité maléfique, créée de toutes pièces pour protéger la fragilité mentale de son hôte.

Et lui, égoïstement, ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir et de craindre à la fois de voir revenir le regard pers. Car Saga serait à coup sûr horrifié de ce que le chevalier des Poissons avait fait par soumission, par conviction, par désir envers sa personne. Et ça, il n’aurait pas pu le supporter. Il refusait de voir le dégoût dans les yeux de l’homme qu’il admirait depuis si longtemps. Il resterait parfait dans les souvenirs d’un homme aujourd’hui disparu. Deathmask avait raison : il était complètement tordu. C’était probablement pour cela qu’ils étaient capables de s’entendre aussi bien. Le Poisson et le Cancer, liés dans la folie et le meurtre, pour protéger l’homme qui leur offrait un monde où ils pouvaient exister entièrement.

S’arrachant à sa peine, il ferma les yeux fortement et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui ses regrets et son amour. Il ferma la porte, abandonnant ainsi ses projets fous et impossibles à réaliser. Arlès avait raison dans sa cruauté : sa fidélité n’était pas tant due à leur conception commune de ce que devait être la Justice, qu’à l’envie inébranlable du Suédois de partager les draps de l’homme qu’il aimait depuis qu’il était en âge de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Quand bien même celui qu’il souhaitait y rejoindre avait cessé d’être lui-même il y avait fort longtemps

* * *

 

Il était là, devant lui. Forcé de passer par son temple pour retourner vers le sien, il n’avait guère eu le choix. Nul doute que le Scorpion aurait aimé traverser au plus vite, et pourtant, il demeurait là, à l’entrée de son antre. Le fixant avec un air de sévérité extrême. Ses cheveux bleus étrangement bouclés, dans une teinte qui lui rappelait parfois celle de Saga à une autre époque, Milo ne prétendait même pas se faire discret. Comme dans chacun de ses actes, exception faite de ses missions d’assassin. Raide comme cette justice qu’il aimait tant à défendre. Aphrodite eut un sourire torve ; ce genre d’expressions le rendait dingue depuis toujours. Elles lui rappelaient Shura. Shura et son inégalable droiture salie par les envies d’Arlès. Shura implacable, tellement rigide, tellement inaccessible avec son air si sérieux qu’il en devenait désirable.

Milo avait un peu le même genre de lueur dans ses yeux bleus, une lueur qui voulait dire tant de choses. Une lueur qui accusait, qui poignardait, qui vous sondait au plus profond de votre être. Aphrodite frémit. Cet homme venimeux parvenait à lui faire remonter des frissons des pieds à l’être. Pourtant, ce n’était rien d’autre qu’un regard. Un regard étrange, bien évidemment. Un regard plein de colère, un regard qui voulait dire « si tu as quelque chose à me dire, viens donc, je te montrerai ce que je vaux.» Comme si Milo voulait lui prouver sa valeur… Quelle ironie, quand on pensait que celui des deux qui méritait probablement le plus son titre était sans aucun doute le Chevalier du Scorpion !  Un regard de folie. Comme s’il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer par la suite. C’était impossible bien évidemment, il n’était pas revenu chez lui par un passage connu de lui seul pour rien. Il devait s’éviter le moindre soupçon. Eviter absolument que le huitième gardien devinât ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Mais Milo n’était pas idiot, loin de là. Combattant loyal, certes, mais pas aveugle. Pas pour ce genre de choses du moins. Quelque chose clochait, sa nature profonde d’animal mortel s’agitait, le mettant en garde contre un danger potentiel. Contre lui, Aphrodite. Quand bien même ce dernier se trouvait dans son propre temple. Tout dans la posture de l’intrus dénotait une certaine tension, une violence et un désir inhérents à cet homme étrange. Le Poisson sourit. Le troisième assassin avait décidément une intuition hors du commun. Tel son animal totem, il pressentait les menaces, et se défendait contre elles en prévision, quand bien même il ne les avait pas clairement analysées. Et il n’y avait pas que ça.

« Milo. »

Un salut amusé, presque moqueur, pour fragiliser encore un peu les limites de son pair, déjà largement agacé par ses manières.

Le Scorpion dégageait une aura particulière, depuis toujours. Et plus encore depuis qu’il avait revêtu son armure, prenant la place de son maître et gagnant le droit d’être appelé Chevalier. Milo était… dangereux. Bien plus que lui-même ou Deathmask par certains côtés, car cet aspect de lui n’était guère visible au premier abord. Et il était même certain que le Grec n’en avait pas pleinement conscience, n’éveillant ce côté de sa personnalité qu’à des occasions bien précises. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle se révélait au grand jour. A croire qu’ils étaient tous appelés à devenir fous un jour ou l’autre, sous le règne de cet Autre qui n’aurait pas dû se trouver _là-haut_.

« Aphrodite. »

Il lui rendait son salut. Par courtoisie. Par bienséance. Par obligation. Aphrodite sourit d’avantage. Il adorait voir des natures entières se révolter intérieurement contre leurs engagements forcés. Milo n’avait visiblement qu’une envie : sauter à la gorge du chevalier des Poissons pour lui faire ravaler cette expression de celui qui _savait_. Il n’aimait pas se faire d’illusions… Pourtant, il semblait évident, à voir le comportement du chevalier des Poissons, que quelque chose clochait. Il était de notoriété publique qu’Aphrodite entretenait une relation particulière avec le treizième temple. De nombreux gardes et autres apprentis se gaussaient, faisant des gorges chaudes du contenu exact de cette prétendue relation privilégiée, le physique particulier du dernier gardien n’aidant pas à le dédouaner de ces médisances. Réalité ? Fiction ? Nul ne le savait vraiment, mais tous aimaient à en parler, répandant en traînées de poudres des dires aussi faux qu’ils étaient ignobles. Le Scorpion avait horreur des rumeurs. Elles étaient tel le vent qui attisait les flammes. Et il refusait de voir leur Sanctuaire brûler de l’intérieur. Il leur fallait rester droits, et fidèles à leurs principes, et ne pas se perdre dans des suppositions stériles sur les tendances du Chevalier des Poissons à offrir plus que sa force à leur Seigneur.

 Quand bien même cette simple idée le rendait fou.

Aphrodite observait avec délectation le combat interne auquel se livrait son invité forcé. Oserait-il franchir la ligne qu’il avait lui-même dressé ? Fallait-il un déclencheur particulier pour le voir perdre le contrôle une bonne fois pour toutes… ? Il savait provoquer chez l’autre une forme de dégoût maté d’une fascination presque morbide. Comme tant d’autres, et comme personne à la fois. Mais aujourd’hui, ses yeux qui dardaient sur lui des flammes brûlantes, et son ongle rouge étiré sous l’effet de l’adrénaline ne laissaient guère de doute quant à son envie profonde. Une envie partagée bien évidemment. Il aurait fallu être difficile pour rester insensible à ce trublion de la chevalerie qui s’était fait sa place par sa force et sa volonté que de nombreux apprentis lui enviaient. Milo ne vivait pas, non. Milo brûlait, et consumait au passage tous ceux qui l’approchaient, qu’ils le désirassent ou non. Et lui ne faisait guère exception.

Il était curieux. Curieux de comprendre ce qui l’attirait à ce point vers le Scorpion. Il avait quelque chose en lui… Que nul autre ne possédait ici. Pas même Saga. C’était unique, et pourtant, cela produisait un écho en lui. Comme si son corps appelait celui du huitième gardien. Etrange… et fascinant. La voix chaude le coupa dans ses pensées pour le moins… dépravées.

« Je te prie de m’excuser, je retourne dans mon temple.

 — Tu es pressé ? »

Ne rien laisser paraître. Faire comme si l’un comme l’autre n’avait pas conscience de cette tension inexplicable qui s’était installée entre eux. Etait-elle l’effet d’un travail de sape de leurs esprits depuis plusieurs années ? Ou la conséquence des tensions de ces dernières semaines ? Comme si l’arrivée de cette insupportable gamine avait éveillé quelque chose en eux.  
  
« J’ai une mission.

-Oh ?

-Un assassinat. Puis-je passer ?

Que de faux semblants ! Ah, que le Scorpion et lui-même maîtrisaient à la perfection l’ironie et les mensonges.  Le jeu aurait été bien moins amusant autrement. Milo était un opposant à la hauteur de sa folie. C’était agréable… Et follement attrayant. C’était en cela que la situation était passionnante à ses yeux. Affichant ce sourire étrange qui lui valait sa réputation du plus bel homme de la chevalerie, il se déplaça légèrement, indiquant à son vis-à-vis la sortie.

« Je t’en prie. » 

Le Scorpion s’avança de quelques pas, sans le quitter des yeux. Tout son corps était tendu, les muscles comme prêts à bondir sur lui. Ce regard brûlant, il lui en rendit chaque lueur, chaque intonation, chaque nuance. Lorsqu’il arriva à sa hauteur, l’ongle écarlate frôla sa main. Un lourd frisson secoua l’ultime protecteur de l’escalier. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Il connaissait cette sensation ! C’était… atrocement familier. Et pas pour les meilleures raisons. Ce fut au tour de Milo de sourire d’un air provocateur, s’approchant légèrement, jusqu’à frôler de ses lèvres les mèches turquoise.

« Merci, Aphrodite. »

Il quitta les lieux, non sans laisser échapper un léger rire. Le Chevalier des Poissons, passant une main sur son oreille encore brûlante du souffle du Scorpion, écarquilla les yeux. Il se rendit alors compte que son cœur s’était emballé sous l’adrénaline provoquée par la menace qu’avait représentée le huitième gardien. Sa respiration était plus rapide, et son corps était tendu.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un autre avait réussi à le surprendre suffisamment pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Milo possédait quelque chose… Comme une connaissance à laquelle lui n’avait pas accès. Une information privée qui aurait pourtant dû le concerner lui aussi. Son haleine, sa démarche, tout son être y avait réagi. Et cela n’avait rien à voir avec le désir que le huitième gardien était capable de provoquer chez n’importe quel être sensible à la gente masculine. Il savait quelque chose, et en voulait visiblement une autre.

Il se lécha les lèvres : si Milo voulait jouer, ils seraient deux. Il y avait si longtemps qu’il n’avait d’adversaire capable de s’élever à sa hauteur !


	3. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le sauver? Impossible. L'aider? Ce serait se leurrer. Que faire, dès lors?  
> Rien, si ce n'est se perdre, encore, et encore, en observant, d'un œil inquiet, la déliquescence de ce qui avait toujours été.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous.
> 
> Troisième chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Note: Une fois n'est pas coutume, il est important que vous vous placiez dans le contexte de l'anime, et non du manga. Vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite, mais retenez bien cet élément.

 

* * *

**GREED**

**Île d’Andromède, 16 janvier 1987.**

La réputation de Céphée n’était pas usurpée. Cet homme était fort. Très fort. Un chevalier d’Argent exceptionnel, s’élevant sans aucun doute à la hauteur d’Orphée à l’époque où ce dernier était encore en vie. Un ennemi de valeur, en l’occurrence. Et d’autant plus redoutable qu’il n’y avait pas la moindre étincelle de doute dans son regard. Milo plissa les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre, incertain et agacé. Pour un traître, il était atrocement calme et surtout bien trop paisible. Il avait eu beau lui exposer les raisons pour lesquelles il était condamné à mort, il avait eu beau énoncer les péchés commis par le nouveau porteur d’Andromède, nulle ombre de honte n’était venue troubler le regard franc du maître des lieux. Il n’avait pas courbé l’échine face au poids des accusations. Il n’avait pas non plus nié les faits. Tout au plus avait-il demandé à ses disciples restants de s’éloigner. Ordre vain s’il en était, puisque sa mission était de détruire l’île et ses habitants dans son entièreté. Mais l’intention était… louable ? Certainement.

Quelque chose le dérangeait profondément chez cet homme. Comme un arrière-goût d’erreur qui n’aurait pas dû exister. Lui qui venait en tant que représentant de la garde d’Athéna, avait l’impression dérangeante d’être l’intrus et le pécheur. Il serra les dents, contractant sa mâchoire dans le but de retrouver sa concentration perdue. Il voulait en finir, il le fallait, il en avait conscience. Et pourtant… Pourtant son aiguille ne partait pas avec la vigueur qu’il désirait. L’excitation du combat n’était pas entièrement là, en dépit du fait qu’il se trouvait bien face à un opposant puissant. Comme si son corps, inconsciemment, voulait épargner l’homme droit et fier qui se tenait devant lui. Qui le regardait toujours de cet air impénétrable qui le mettait mal à l’aise, lui, un chevalier d’Or.

 Il grimaça.

Ça n’était pas le moment d’avoir des arrières pensées : son sens de l’honneur était déjà suffisamment en train de hurler en dépit de la prison mentale dans laquelle Milo l’avait enfermé. Il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant. Son seigneur attendant son retour de mission, et un échec n’était guère envisageable. Shion, tel qu’il était aujourd’hui, ne tolérait nullement que l’élite de la chevalerie puisse échouer à ses demandes. A une autre époque, oui, peut-être… Mais leur meneur s’était durci. Ces longues années de règne avaient sans doute fini par avoir raison de sa bonté naturelle. Sa voix avait changée, son comportement aussi.

 Il serra les dents. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Cette conversation avec le Pope, ces accusations, la mission d’Aiolia et la sienne par la suite, toutes devenues plus sanglantes au fil du temps… Et ces regards d’Aphrodite. Ces regards qui voulaient trop en dire, il n’arrivait pas à se les sortir de la tête. Le chevalier des Poissons lui avait souri avec un air qui le hantait encore aujourd’hui. Cela le rendait complètement dingue. Il sentait qu’une chose lui avait échappée. Une chose capitale, essentielle.

 Pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici, à affronter un homme qui, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, avait été parfaitement fidèle au Sanctuaire ? Qui avait honoré chacune des demandes qui lui avaient été faite, entraînant des enfants à une épreuve aussi horrible que le nom qu’elle portait ? Le sacrifice… Combien d’apprentis Céphée avait-il regardé périr pour satisfaire les caprices stériles d’une armure incompréhensible ? Pour rassembler auprès de leur Déesse des enfants complètement dérangés au mieux, entièrement fous dans le pire des cas ? Il préférait ne pas y songer. En réalité, il n’en avait pas besoin. Le regard bleu posé sur lui était extrêmement parlant. Trop, beaucoup trop. Et pour une fois que l’un d’eux était parvenu à s’élever à la hauteur des expectations de cette capricieuse métallique, il lui aurait fallu le renier ? Le rejeter ? Ce gamin qui était parvenu à réussir une épreuve insurmontable alors que tous étaient persuadés qu’il allait y rester… ? Impossible. Céphée assumait tout de son disciple favori. De sa faiblesse présumée à sa véritable force. Jusqu’à sa rébellion. Jusqu’à sa décision inexplicable de rallier la cause de cette enfant gâtée qui avait pourtant été la source même d’un nombre incalculable de souffrances.

Milo serra les dents à nouveau.

Cette gamine, tout était de la faute cette gamine. Et de ces Chevaliers de Bronze ridicules qui la suivaient, à l’instar du jeune Andromède. Des fous, sans aucun doute. N’ayant rien compris à leur cause, à ce pourquoi ils se battaient. Des couards, effrayés de livrer de vraies batailles au nom de la paix, préférant suivre une usurpatrice grossière plutôt que de se battre pour une Déesse à laquelle il fallait croire sans la voir. Une bande d’irréfléchis, se laissant guider par leur instinct plus que par leur raison. Et pourtant…N’y avait-il pas le disciple du  Chevalier du Verseau parmi eux également ? Il aurait pu attendre de sa part qu’il fût un minimum raisonnable, et qu’il réalisât l’ampleur de son erreur. Mais ça n’était pas le cas. Camus semblait avoir échoué avec cet enfant.

Camus qui rentrerait bientôt…

Un coup de boulet à quelques mètres à peine de son visage le força à se plonger de nouveau dans la bataille.

« Si vous vous déconcentrez, Chevalier, je vous tuerai. Je n’ai aucune intention de vous laisser prendre ma vie aussi aisément.

Un sourire torve étira les traits fins du Grec.

 — Voilà une excellente nouvelle. Je ne comptais pas m’attaquer à un homme sans défense. »

 Non, il n’avait pas de temps à accorder à ses pensées vagabondes, ni à son ancien ami muet depuis  des années. Campé sur ses jambes, affichant sans aucun doute une posture de combat, Albior semblait vouloir protéger à tout prix ses élèves et son île, ce misérable rocher auquel on l’avait assigné depuis bien longtemps. Le chevalier d’Argent n’avait pas moins de fierté que lui, et il le mettait à rude épreuve, tant physiquement que dans ses certitudes. Ils n’avaient guère échangé la moindre parole en dehors de la traditionnelle « mise en comparution » du traître.  Après tout, Milo était là pour tuer, pas pour juger. Quand bien même il aurait préféré pouvoir soumettre son camarade à une juste sentence, afin de lui laisser l’occasion de se repentir. C’était à cela que servait sa technique, normalement. Il devait être celui qui absolvait les péchés. Mais pas aujourd’hui. Le Grand Pope n’attendait pas de lui qu’il pardonnât. Mais qu’il exécutât. Alors il en serait ainsi. Pour la gloire de sa Déesse bien aimée. Le chevalier du Scorpion se courba brusquement, affichant un visage parfaitement neutre, avant de s’élancer à l’attaque.

Cette fois, le doute ne lui était plus permis.

  
Au loin, adossé à un rocher, caché dans l’ombre d’une faille, le cosmos éteint pour ne pas risquer de se faire remarquer, Aphrodite observait la scène avec un intérêt non feint. Il était rare qu’il ait l’occasion de voir Milo se battre, leurs rôles respectifs les amenant à se rendre dans des endroits bien différents, pour élargir leur champ de compétences. Il se lécha doucement les lèvres en posant ses pupilles turquoise sur le dard empoisonné. C’était une occasion inédite d’observer le Chevalier du Scorpion en combat et, inutile de le nier, le spectacle lui plaisait énormément. Il avait en lui ce mélange de violence et de fierté qui en faisaient un excellent combattant, allié à un instinct de tueur certain. Bien évidemment, il ne l’aurait probablement jamais montré aussi aisément hors de ses missions, et sans témoins encore en vie, difficile d’en attester. Mais lui pouvait voir, en cet instant, ce qu’il en était réellement. Visiblement, le huitième gardien se promenait certainement sur une corde appelée raison, dont le filet salvateur était intitulé folie.

 A la différence de Deathmask ou de lui-même, Milo restait toujours le même en mission : droit et fier. Cherchant à préserver cette allégeance religieuse à laquelle il était tant attaché, refusant de se plonger totalement dans la folie, ne faisant finalement qu’aggraver les tiraillements que cela provoquait dans son esprit. Et sans aucun doute, c’était ce qui causerait sa perte finale dans un océan de démence. Mais l’heure n’était pas à ce genre de constations. En contre-bas, le Scorpion reculait sous les assauts de Céphée. Et ça n’était pas normal. Aphrodite plissa les yeux.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Milo ? »

Visiblement, son homologue était partagé entre son devoir et ses convictions. Lui qui était normalement intransigeant sur bien des plans, jugeant de son aiguillon mortel jusqu’à retourner à jamais l’esprit de ses ennemis, semblait aujourd’hui étrangement perturbé et incapable d’infliger sa sentence convenablement.

Aphrodite eut un sourire dément.

Il l’avait déjà pressenti : Milo était perspicace. Extrêmement perspicace. Et visiblement, l’attitude pour le moins intransigeante d’Albior de Céphée avait tendance  à le mettre mal à l’aise. Lui-même devait avouer admirer silencieusement le maître des lieux. En tant qu’assassin, il avait rencontré bien des comportements chez ses victimes. Un panel d’émotions, allant de la peur à la haine, en passant par le déni. Mais la froide droiture de Céphée n’était sans doute pas s’en rappeler au Scorpion le tempérament du Verseau, qui était de réputation rarement dans son tort.

 Et le doute était en train de dévorer l’esprit du huitième gardien de manière insidieuse, grandissant en lui tel le poison mortel qui dévorait le corps du chevalier des Poissons. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres. Décidément, il avait bien plus en commun qu’on ne pouvait le croire avec le troisième assassin du Sanctuaire. Jusqu’où était-il possible de pousser Milo dans ses retranchements, sans qu’il ne réalisât pour de bon l’entière vérité de ces treize dernières années ?

Un hurlement le ramena à la scène en contre-bas, et à la manière de combattre de moins en moins incertaine du huitième gardien. Le regard bleu cillait encore légèrement, répondant aux attaques de Céphée tout en réfléchissant visiblement à toute allure. Milo testait, parait, courrait, et infligeait. Ses capacités d’observation étaient bien supérieures à la moyenne. Tout comme Arlès. Pour contrer un homme de la valeur du Scorpion, il avait fallu un adversaire à sa hauteur, ce que le Pope félon était, à ne point en douter. Et si le huitième gardien ne se dépêchait pas un minimum de mettre un terme à la vie d’Albior, lui ne pourrait plus couvrir ses hésitations encore bien longtemps. Jouant de la langue sur la tige de sa rose, il se demanda si dénoncer le Scorpion était une option envisageable. S’il pouvait s’accorder, l’espace d’un instant, la folie de désirer éliminer l’un de ses pairs pour satisfaire l’esprit paranoïaque d’Arlès.

 Il ne pourrait s’agir que d’un huis clos. Si la mort d’Aioros avait été rendue publique pour appuyer la véracité de leur Mensonge, celle du Scorpion devrait être faite dans… _l’intimité_. Tous connaissaient la vaillance et la droiture de Milo. Nul doute que s’il venait brutalement à disparaître, les questions se multiplieraient exponentiellement. Et les chevaliers d’Or étaient des adultes à présent. Parfaitement capables de réfléchir. Arlès les avait endormis pendant treize ans, bâtissant son empire sur la tombe du Sagittaire, faisant en sorte que chaque tromperie devint une nouvelle pierre pour son édifice. Mais une nouvelle mort sanglante parmi l’élite de la chevalerie en ébranlerait gravement les fondements.

Non, impossible de rendre l’acte public. Il faudrait agir dans un cercle restreint. Car pour tuer un Chevalier d’Or, il en fallait un autre. Et les assassins du Sanctuaire n’étaient qu’au nombre de trois. Cancer, Scorpion et Poisson. Ironiquement liés par leur astrologie,  représentants des signes d’eau. Inconstants. Instables. Partageant une folie commune qui se propageait en eux mais ne les atteignait pas de manière équitable. Loin s’en fallait. Et de fait, le quatrième gardien ne pourrait être celui qui exécuterait le Scorpion si le scénario venait à tourner au pire. Deathmask était trop versatile depuis quelques temps, risquant de faire virer l’échange au carnage, les attaques respectives des deux hommes étant trop différentes, et trop violentes. Les mettre face à face, cela signifiait prendre le risque de perdre deux très bons éléments à la fois, et cela n’était absolument pas à l’ordre du jour.

Une nouvelle explosion en contre-bas. Et le cri d’excitation animale du Chevalier du Scorpion dont les instincts semblaient peu à peu se réveiller plus certainement qu’à leur tour. Un lourd frisson de désir secoua le corps du Suédois dont les yeux coulaient sur le corps de son camarade. Les genoux pliés et la respiration rendue difficile par de multiples piqûres écarlates, Albior semblait en grandes difficultés.  Nul doute que ce dernier en avait conscience, puisqu’il releva soudain la tête pour affronter du regard son ennemi, lui jetant un regard suppliant, en dépit de sa droiture.

« Vous vous leurrez, chevalier du Scorpion ! Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi.

 — Je n’ai que faire des paroles d’un traître à sa Déesse et à son rang ! Relève-toi et meurs dignement. »

La poussière soulevée par leur affrontement volait en tous sens, brouillant les perspectives, altérant les visions, dissimulant les visages. Seules s’élevaient encore leurs voix, au-delà du brouillard qui voilait leur corps et leur esprit.

« Aies-je jamais agi contre les intérêts d’Athéna ?  Vous savez très bien que j’ai à cœur de la voir protéger l’humanité. Tout comme vous ! »

Milo suspendit son geste. De nouveau, le serpent du doute vint s’enrouler dans son esprit, y distillant un venin qu’il connaissait trop bien.

 Aphrodite plissa les yeux. Il n’aimait pas la tournure des événements.

« Je suis ici sur ordre de son représentant sur terre.

 — Et pourtant, cet ordre vous trouble, n’est-ce pas ? »

De nouveau, le regard bleu sembla perdu. Il était sûr d’avoir raison, cependant Albior continuait d’essayer de raconter ces absurdités. Il ne put s’empêcher d’admirer le chevalier de Céphée qui, alors même qu’il allait certainement mourir, se tenait encore droit face à lui en tentant de lui empoisonner l’esprit de ces mensonges qui sonnaient trop vrai. Malgré le sang qui s’écoulait, malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui parcourait le corps sans aucun doute, et en dépit du cosmos doré écrasant de son ennemi, il n’avait pas baissé les yeux. Cherchant désespérément à accrocher chez son adversaire une lueur qui les ferait enfin s’entendre. Qui lui ferait comprendre la réalité de la situation.

« Vous devez m’entendre ! Le Grand Pope est… »

Un éclair passa dans le regard turquoise qui les surplombait. Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. D’un geste mortel, il envoya sa rose en plein cœur de l’adversaire de valeur qui, la bouche encore entrouverte, resta quelques instants debout, incertain, alors que la poussière disparaissait lentement autour d’eux. Milo écarquilla les yeux, son attaque mourant à son doigt. Et soudain, jetant un regard de désespoir au Chevalier du Scorpion interdit, Albior s’effondra brutalement sur le sol dans une mare de sang et de pétales. Sous les hurlements de ses apprentis encore présents, qui résonnèrent longtemps dans les montagnes alentours en un écho de lamentations insoutenables.

 Abasourdi, Milo vit comme au travers d’un écran la responsable immaculée qui se teintait rapidement du sang de sa victime. Il s’approcha, cherchant une réponse, une explication. Il tendit la main, lentement, comme pour s’assurer, dans un geste désespéré, que le pouls de son adversaire existait encore. Mais c’était inutile. Albior était mort. Emportant avec lui des paroles empoisonnées et des interrogations sans réponses. Qu’avait-il voulu dire ? Avait-il les réponses aux questions qui lui dévoraient l’âme depuis plusieurs semaines ? Si tel était le cas… Non, là n’était pas le problème. Milo serra les dents en caressant la corolle de fleur écarlate.  Nul besoin de s’interroger sur le responsable.

Une rage sourde s’empara brusquement de lui, alors qu’il se retournait vers l’endroit d’où avait soudainement explosé le cosmos doré. Mais du Chevalier des Poissons, nulle trace à présent. Il avait osé le suivre, et pire encore, intervenir dans son combat. Et non content de jouer les ombres assassines, il s’était envolé aussi rapidement que son acte avait été exécuté.  
  
Disparu après ce lâche assassinat.

 

* * *

 

Il était rentré chez lui. Prenant une douche sommaire pour chasser au loin les restes de la chaleur brûlante de l’île d’Andromède. Pour faire disparaître de son esprit le souvenir des visages des deux chevaliers qu’il avait interrompus en pleine bataille, se transformant en abominable couard. Un nouveau nom à ajouter à sa panoplie d’insupportable paria.  Il avait sali la réputation immaculée du  Chevalier du Scorpion. Il en aurait presque eu honte, si sa notoriété et son comportement décadents n’avaient pas déjà eu raison de sa morale. Mais Milo ne méritait pas qu’il intervint. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui laisser une chance avant d’agir. Mais s’il avait attendu quelques secondes de plus à peine, Albior aurait pu prononcer des paroles fatales pour les capacités de raisonnement du huitième gardien, qui doutait déjà bien trop largement. Arlès avait malheureusement raison à ce sujet.

Paradoxalement, en agissant comme il l’avait fait, Aphrodite avait compromis non seulement leur mensonge, mais également la réputation parfaitement lisse de son compagnon d’armes. Qui ne manquerait probablement pas de venir demander réparation. Car Milo n’était pas un idiot. Il aurait reconnu sa fleur meurtrière. Aphrodite, allongé sur son lit les bras en croix, s’était replongé dans ses questionnements. Nu sur ses draps, les cheveux emmêlés dans un halo turquoise ondoyant, sa peau pâle tranchant avec la couleur sombre de sa literie, il réfléchissait. Depuis son retour précipité de l’île d’Andromède, il n’avait eu de cesse de tourner et de retourner le problème dans sa tête. Se questionnant sincèrement sur la meilleure conduite à adopter au vu des circonstances.

Devait-il finir de couvrir le comportement de Milo, ou bien fallait-il qu’il continuât à être totalement fidèle à Arlès, quitte à condamner ainsi l’autre assassin ? Que dire au Pope ? La vérité ? Ou un mensonge ? Rassurer leur souverain, et gagner enfin le droit d’accéder aux draps de Saga, quand bien même ce dernier était possédé et ne le reconnaitrait guère? Ou bien fallait-il au contraire entretenir la paranoïa de l’usurpateur pour asseoir encore un peu plus sa présence auprès de ce dernier, retardant le moment tant désiré où il pourrait embrasser l’homme qu’il aimait, en s’assurant que leur Pope ne compterait bientôt plus que sur lui ? Eloignant les autres, jusqu’à Angelo et Shura, le laissant seul juge des pertes de contrôle de l’entité démoniaque. Seul rempart pour protéger Saga au fil des jours. Seul corps à glisser entre ses draps en fin de compte, puisque nul autre ne saurait à présent s’approcher de leur Pope en ces jours sombres.

Aphrodite créait un chemin avec les pierres de son égoïsme, et nul doute qu’il en payerait certainement le prix à la fin. Néanmoins, étrangement, il ne se voyait perdant nulle part dans cette immense toile tâchée par ses roses. Tout reposait sur lui, sur ses décisions. En l’envoyant au front pour surveiller le huitième gardien, Arlès l’avait rendu responsable du futur, et plus seulement tributaire de ses décisions. Il sourit : comme c’était cocasse, vraiment ! Le parasite du Chevalier des Gémeaux croyait le punir, il n’avait finalement fait que lui donner plus de pouvoir. La suite ne dépendait donc plus que de sa décision.

Mentir impliquait de protéger Milo.

Dire la vérité, de devoir le tuer de ses propres mains.

Car s’ils en venaient à une exécution, Deathmask étant hors-jeu, il ne restait plus que lui-même. Et l’écho de sa conversation avec le Pope vint de nouveau tinter à ses oreilles.  
 Un combat de mille jours contre l’autre assassin ? Voilà qui était une option intéressante. Un corps à corps qui durerait jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux ne cédât. Jusqu’à mourir de cette proximité renforcée. S’affronter, encore, encore, et encore… les mains liées à en avoir les jointures blanchies, et les cosmos en ébullition. Son propre regard amusé se plongeant dans celui empli de rage de Milo. Un tremblement d’excitation le parcourut, et sa main glissa inconsciemment sur son ventre en une agréable caresse.

 Il se mordilla la lèvre. Ce serait formidable, vraiment. Exaltant, à ne pas en douter. Mais ça n’était pas ce qu’il souhaitait. Il ne désirait pas sa mort, aussi explosive qu’elle pouvait être. Non, ce qu’il désirait plus que tout, c’était observer la perdition d’un être droit comme le chevalier du Scorpion. Il avait vu la chute de Shura,  provoquée en amont par la fêlure du meurtre d’Aioros. Une blessure d’enfance que le Capricorne s’efforçait désespérément de noyer depuis. Mais Milo était adulte, lui. Parfaitement maître de ses moyens. Capable de se rendre compte de certaines choses, capable de se révolter, pour peu qu’on lui donnât les bonnes cartes en main. Cartes qu’Aphrodite avait en sa possession. Et il voulait être l’instigateur de ces changements.

Il voulait voir jusqu’où le fidèle Scorpion serait capable d’aller… Jusqu’où il pouvait se perdre, à force de s’aveugler dans ses convictions créées de toutes pièces par un manipulateur trop habile. Jusqu’où il était possible de l’amener avant qu’il ne retournât brusquement sa foi. Et comment il se briserait lorsqu’il réaliserait que toute sa vie de chevalier avait été un mensonge depuis le jour où il avait obtenu cette armure dont il était si fier. Et ce serait à lui, Aphrodite, d’entretenir ses doutes, ses croyances, ses convictions, ses interrogations. Il sèmerait des indices, et brouillerait les pistes. Lui aussi jouerait dans cette immense partie de poker qu’Arlès avait précipitée, et à ne pas en douter, il en ressortirait vainqueur et perdant.  
Mais pour protéger Saga, il ne reculerait pas. Jamais. Il avait vendu son âme au diable et n’en ressentait aucun regret. Le Pope avait une idéologie qu’il appréciait, et un corps qu’il convoitait. Il ne pouvait guère reculer à présent, et ne le désirait en aucune manière de toute façon.

 Quitte à perdre ce qu’il restait de sa dignité et de son âme. Il savait déjà que les Enfers l’attendaient, mais il n’y plongerait certainement pas seul.

  
Sa main glissa encore un peu plus bas, alors qu’il gémissait sourdement. Il songea, dans son esprit embrumé par l’envie, que Deathmask, Shura et lui avaient finalement de la chance… Amis dans la déchéance, nul n’aurait pu les séparer ou s’interposer entre eux. C’était inutile : ils avaient voué leurs âmes à la même chute interminable, et n’en reviendraient pas. C’était leur serment à tous les trois, celui qu’ils avaient renouvelé inlassablement, chaque année depuis la prise de pouvoir du traître. Mais Milo, étrangement mis de côté au sein de la chevalerie et sans personne pour préserver son esprit trop fier et trop droit, se retrouvait finalement pris entre les mailles du filet.

Et à présent…

Puisque Camus était absent, Aphrodite se réjouissait déjà de tirer le Chevalier du  Scorpion vers le bas avec eux.

 

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire, Août 1982.**

Un genou à terre, face à son Seigneur dont la tête était découverte, il attendait. Il était venu faire son rapport, après avoir surveillé le Chevalier du Lion lors d’une mission en Afrique qui avait pour but d’éliminer plusieurs voix dissidentes. C’était la première mission que le Grand Pope lui accordait depuis la « trahison » d’Aioros. Les attentes étaient grandes, et la volonté de bien faire du Lion encore plus.

Dans l’intimité de leur huis clos, Arlès ne prenait jamais la peine de porter ses décorations d’apparat. Le laissant savourer, malgré sa culpabilité, le visage magnifique dont il n’avait de cesse de rêver. Pour le faire souffrir encore un peu plus, derrière ce sourire aux mille nuances de sadisme, en le forçant à contempler la beauté abîmée de Saga. Ravagée par la présence de ce parasite qui lui dévorait l’âme et lui retournait l’esprit, en ordonnant toutes ces exactions qui répugnaient un être aussi pur que le Chevalier des Gémeaux.

Un bruit de tissu le coupa dans ses réflexions. Il sursauta. Le visage du Pope n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres du sien. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il osa enfin plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Eh bien, Aphrodite ?

_Une caresse sur son menton. Pas totalement douce._

 — Il a rempli sa mission.

 — Vraiment ?

_Un regard sanguin posé sur ses lèvres. Extrêmement désireux._

 — Sans le moindre doute.

 — Quelque chose à signaler ?

_Une poigne le tirant vers le haut. Lui broyant le bras._

 — Non. Il a fait exactement ce que tu lui as demandé.

 — Dans ce cas… C’est parfait. »

Et un baiser, brutal. Qui fit trembler le Suédois.

 La langue d’Arlès força un passage à peine ouvert, passant une main brutale dans les mèches turquoise, appuyant violemment à l’arrière de son crâne pour écraser encore un peu le visage et la bouche du chevalier des Poissons contre la sienne. Le Grand Pope prenait, encore et encore, tirant la tête sur le côté pour se permettre un accès plus libre à l’écrin humide et tentateur qu’étaient les lèvres d’Aphrodite. Il lui ravageait les sens, lui retournait l’esprit, l’empêchant de réfléchir, buvant ses gémissements d’inconfort et de plaisir sans jamais en tenir compte. Et le chevalier des Poissons, ne sachant si c’était une malédiction ou une bénédiction, s’accrochait du mieux qu’il pouvait à son maître. Il subissait, sans réaliser véritablement ce qui était en train de se passer. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre. Il était en train d’embrasser le parasite qui dévorait le Gémeau, il était…

Non. Il embrassait Saga.

C’était lui. Personne d’autre que lui. Il ferma les yeux, et répondit avec une ardeur rare au baiser brûlant que lui donnait son vis-à-vis. Se perdant avec délectation dans cet échange qui souillait son âme et la mémoire du chevalier des Gémeaux. Mais il ne voulait pas y songer. Il souhaitait seulement se plonger de toutes ses forces dans cet échange, jouant de sa langue contre celle de l’autre, respirant son odeur, s’accrochant à ses bras.

  
Jusqu’à qu’Arlès, l’éloignant brutalement de son visage, soit pris d’une violente quinte de toux qui le força à se plier en deux. Effrayé, Aphrodite recula légèrement. Crachant du sang sur le sol, il dévisagea le chevalier des Poissons qui demeurait interdit.  Puis il le gifla, avec une violence qui envoya le douzième gardien au sol. Sous le choc, ce dernier n’avait pu amortir l’impact. Sa joue se colora brusquement de rouge alors qu’il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas verser de larme traitresse. A quatre pattes sur le tapis rouge, les yeux écarquillés, il leva un regard paniqué vers son maître. Qui hurla des insanités sur celui qui avait osé attenter à sa personne par son sang empoisonné. Pendant de longues minutes, au travers de ce corps qu’il aimait, Arlès lui jeta mille reproches au visage, puis se stoppa soudainement. Fusillant du regard le corps à ses pieds, il ricana et se rejeta en arrière sur son siège, la tête en appui sur sa main, alors que du sang coulait toujours sur ses lèvres.

 Et puis il prononça ces paroles :

« Regarde ce que tu as fait… Fléau pour la vie de celui que tu aimes. Décidément, tu es une calamité, Aphrodite. Une horrible catastrophe. Une nuisance, magnifique certes, mais une nuisance quand même… Si tu continues à le désirer, tu risques de le tuer. Et pourtant, tu seras incapable de t’arrêter, je le sais. A présent, disparais. Monstre. »


	4. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le sauver? Impossible. L'aider? Ce serait se leurrer. Que faire, dès lors?  
> Rien, si ce n'est se perdre, encore, et encore, en observant, d'un œil inquiet, la déliquescence de ce qui avait toujours été.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous.
> 
> Quatrième chapitre de cette fiction, dont le septième et dernier a enfin été publié sur ffnet. Je poursuivrais donc la correction et publication sur AO3 un peu plus rapidement à présent.  
>  Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Note: Une fois n'est pas coutume, il est important que vous vous placiez dans le contexte de l'anime, et non du manga. Vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite, mais retenez bien cet élément.

* * *

 

**GLUTTONY**

**Sanctuaire, 18 janvier 1987.**

« Appartiens-moi.

 — Non.

 — Appartiens-moi.

 — Tu mourras.

 — Aucun risque.

 — Tu es trop présomptueux. Cela te perdra.

 — On me le répète souvent, et pourtant, je me tiens toujours là. »

Aphrodite soupira légèrement, fixant son regard sur l’ouverture de son temple. En dépit de la menace évidente que faisait porter sur lui son homologue, il ne ressentait pas de peur particulière. Non que Milo ne l’impressionnât pas, mais… Son opinion était bien trop biaisée par la chaleur dégagée par le corps derrière lui pour se focaliser sur autre chose que son désir grandissant pour son compagnon d’armes. Deathmask aurait certainement bien ricané s’il avait été témoin de la scène : lui qui n’avait de cesse de répéter au chevalier des Poissons que son désir et sa morale légère le perdraient… Enfin, venant du Cancer, cela restait tout de même grandement relatif, leur échelle de valeur n’étant certainement pas la même. Surtout en sachant qu’Aphrodite passait bien plus de temps à provoquer qu’à agir réellement. Sa… condition physique ne lui laissant guère d’autre alternative que la solitude.  
  
S’arrachant à ses réflexions, il sentit le souffle exhalé par les lèvres sèches lécher sa nuque, tel un rappel immuable de la présence de l’autre. Aphrodite tourna légèrement la tête, juste ce qu’il fallait pour rencontrer le regard océan à quelques millimètres de son visage.

« Qu’est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi, Milo ?

—Ça. »

Une sensation  piquante. L’index rouge, tueur, planté contre sa pomme d’Adam. Les yeux bleus, inflexibles, brûlants, qu’il pouvait sentir posés sur ses lèvres. Fièvre dévorante, à laquelle il ne pouvait encore répondre. L’aiguille écarlate le menaçait moins que les sentiments exacerbés qui débordaient de ces pupilles azures bordées de carmin. Dans son dos, il sentait la chaleur se dégageant du corps musclé de son homologue. Contre son cou, l’ongle continuait d’appuyer, créant une pression à la limite du supportable. Presque étouffante. Telle la moiteur qui les entourait présentement.

 Il tourna légèrement la tête de quelques degrés supplémentaires, jusqu’à pouvoir entrer en contact visuel total avec le huitième gardien. Le regard lourd qu’il posa sur lui le fit frémir des pieds à la tête. Un désir violent, mélangé à une colère qui n’aurait su être exprimée par les mots. Les reproches que le huitième gardien lui réservait avaient comme pris le pas sur ses capacités rationnelles. Semblait-il, somme toute, que le Chevalier du Scorpion avait bel et bien lui aussi, quelque part, un pan de folie dissimulé, mais qui ne demandait qu’à être révélé.

« Pourquoi devrais-je craindre ce qui ne me tuera pas ? »

Aphrodite écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de sourire, amusé et décontenancé à la fois par l’assurance de son vis-à-vis. Décidément, ce dernier pouvait parfois être insupportable de suffisance, quand il s’y mettait. Toutefois, il disait vrai. Avec du recul, il semblait évident que ce qui avait fait fuir  — ou mourir —  ses prétendants durant toutes ces années se trouvait confronté à un mur face au grec. Comment Milo aurait-il pu mourir du poison ? Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce qu’y être sensible ? Lui qui, entre tous, avait subi des inoculations mortelles, violentes et barbares des années durant, poussant des hurlements déchirants alors qu’il se tordait sur le sol du huitième temple ou dans l’arène, face à un maître inflexible, jusqu’à ce que son corps, au lieu de repousser les intrusions, finît par les accepter, et pire encore, par les réclamer ? Jusqu’à ce que cette attaque s’incrustât profondément dans sa chair, puis dans son esprit, devenant une part de lui-même qu’il lui serait impossible à jamais de renier.

Comment Milo aurait-il pu mettre un genou à terre face à lui, alors qu’il  martyrisait son corps de son propre chef, depuis le jour où ces techniques étaient devenues siennes une fois en âge de les maîtriser. S’entraînant à tort et à travers sur tout ce qui bougeait, testant ses limites en dépit des avertissements incessants de Shion, et mettant à mal plus d’un homme qui avait croisé sa route.

 Séparé de son ami d’enfance, éloigné d’Aiolia auquel plus personne ne faisait confiance et faisant face au départ de tous les autres futurs chevaliers d’Or, Milo, pourtant natif du pays, s’était paradoxalement retrouvé aussi isolé que le Lion, même si cela n’était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Et peu à peu, la personnalité affable du huitième gardien s’était transformée, jusqu’à ce que son regard se parât d’un voile de ferveur religieuse, mélangé à un sérieux qui ne lui appartenait pas. Souvenir d’une incompréhension grandissante quant aux événements qui l’entouraient, et pour lesquels il avait dû trouver des solutions, des explications. Comprenant une chose que tous ignoraient. Une vérité absurde, qui avait rendu l’amical Scorpion froid et à la limite parfois de l’arrogance.

 L’unique personne qui aurait pu se targuer de connaître le huitième gardien était le onzième, mais on ne le voyait déjà guère plus aux alentours du Sanctuaire. Reclus dans sa Sibérie glaciale, Camus n’avait plus donné signe de vie depuis des années. S’enfermant, bien loin d’eux, dans un silence réprobateur qui donnait fortement envie aux Chevalier des Poissons de lui arracher les yeux.  Aphrodite se demanda vaguement si les deux meilleurs amis d’autrefois entretenaient encore à ce jour leur correspondance passionnée. S’il en jugeait à la folie qu’il voyait dans le regard bleu, il était probable que non. Le Chevalier du Verseau ne pouvait plus servir de catalyseur à la personnalité étrange du Scorpion.

La flamme s’était éteinte, emportée par des années de séparation, et mise à mal par une incompréhension mutuelle, et certainement savamment orchestrée par l’homme qu’admiraient ceux qui connaissaient sa véritable identité, et ceux qui l’ignoraient tout autant. Milo aurait-il eu l’occasion de se rendre auprès de son premier amour que le Pope aurait tué son espoir dans l’œuf, ostracisant volontairement un Chevalier des Glaces espion qu’il était impossible d’éliminer mais toujours dangereux pour sa prise de pouvoir personnel. Cela faisait aussi partie de ses projets : les réunir sous couvert de soutien, avant de les séparer brusquement en prétendant  agir pour le mieux. Milo et Camus avaient été sacrifiés sur l’autel du règne de Pope félon. Et dans ce regard aussi inflexible qu’incertain, il ne voyait rien d’autre que le relent d’une amitié amoureuse avortée aussitôt qu’elle avait été comprise.

Une pression supplémentaire sur sa gorge le coupa dans ses pensées, alors qu’il pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant contre son oreille lui répéter inlassablement cette demande qu’il n’avait eu de cesse de lui faire depuis quelques jours. Depuis leur retour de l’île d’Andromède. Il s’était attendu à des hurlements, des demandes d’explications de la part du Scorpion. Mais rien de tout cela. Il n’y avait que ces paroles étranges. Des menaces mêlées à des promesses érotiques. Une douce folie teintée d’une lucidité pourtant palpable. Contre son dos, le torse, dont les muscles étaient tendus comme des arcs, n’avait de cesse de se rapprocher, jusqu’à se coller à lui.

 Un nouveau frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il ferma les paupières, cherchant à reprendre contenance et surtout, à retrouver le fil de ses pensées. Comprendre ce qui se jouait, aujourd’hui. Comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, tous les deux. Se demander ce qui lui avait échappé. Que s’était-il donc passé pour que le fier Grec finît par tomber si bas qu’il en était arrivé à se jeter de lui-même dans son temple ? Car une barrière était tombée dans le psychisme de leur camarade autrefois si pur et si franc, cela ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Le Scorpion n’aurait su être sali ainsi.

Il rouvrit les yeux. L’île d’Andromède.

Evidemment. C’était bien sûr.

Milo avait cédé. Sous couvert d’honneur et de fierté, il était probable que le chevalier du Scorpion se soit soudain rendu compte de ses propres faiblesses. De ses envies de meurtre, également. Forcé de réaliser qu’il n’était pas aussi droit qu’il aurait pu espérer. Se retrouvant finalement et à certains égards bien pire que lui : il jouissait du poison qui se répandait dans ses veines, l’imposant à tour de bras et à coups d’aiguille écarlate à tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Il n’était pas idiot, mais réaliste. Bien plus dangereux que ce que la plupart d’entre eux supposait. Il ne laissait pas la moindre place à l’erreur. Un prédateur des sables, embusqué. A l’image de sa position actuelle, dans le dos de sa victime, une main soigneusement passée autour de sa gorge.

 Visiblement, le fait de se trouver présentement au beau milieu du douzième temple ne dérangeait en rien l’intrus, qui ne réalisait pas encore que sous les impulsions de cosmos légères de leur maître, les rosiers s’étaient étendus, rampant sur le sol, les murs et le plafond, jusqu’à se rapprocher sensiblement d’eux. Jusqu’à devenir une menace. Ce fut uniquement lorsqu’une rose rouge se matérialisa entre les doigts de sa victime que le Scorpion comprit la situation. Il relâcha  —  à peine — la pression de ses doigts en sentant la corolle de pétales glisser sur son index meurtrier. Un tressaillement, si léger qu’Aphrodite crut l’avoir rêvé. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à plonger son regard dans celui de son attaquant. Le jeu avait assez duré. Les introspections aussi. Il fallait que cela cesse, dès à présent.

« Qu’es-tu réellement venu chercher ici, Milo?

 — Une réponse.

 — A quelle question ?

 — Qu’est-ce que tu faisais- _là_  ?

 — Je te demande pardon ?

 — Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, » siffla l’animal venimeux en plantant ses dents dans le cou du Poisson.

Aphrodite sursauta brusquement, et écarquilla les yeux en cherchant à se dégager. Il voulait lutter avec le Grec, mais son but n’était certainement pas de le tuer.

« Milo! N’as-tu donc aucune considération pour ta vie ?

Un ricanement, sourd.

 — Certainement bien plus que toi.

 — Alors cesse d’agir comme un irresponsable. Que tu tolères le poison parce que tu y es immunisé c’est une chose, mais ne tente pas le diable.

 — Je t’ai déjà dit que tu ne me tuerais pas ainsi.

 — Tu es trop sûr de toi.

 — Au contraire, murmura-t-il à son oreille, j’ai parfaitement conscience de mes capacités. Je peux te donner ce que tu désires, Aphrodite.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira, amusé.

 — Là, tu deviens vraiment arrogant. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres gourmandes du Scorpion. Sa bouche glissa encore un peu jusqu’à l’ourlet de son oreille, susurrant contre le cartilage trop sensible des paroles qu’il crût venir d’un démon tentateur.

« Crois-tu ? Le contrôle de cette chose en toi, n’est-ce pas ce après quoi tu cours ? Être capable de maîtriser ce poison qui te dévore, le faire bouillir lorsque tu le désires, toi uniquement, brûler la flamme de ta vie au rythme que tu souhaites et pas à celui qui t’est imposé. Mourir en pleine extase plutôt que dévoré par le mal… »

Par Athéna…Ces paroles… Ces mots !

Le temps se suspendit soudainement. Aphrodite tremblait. Légèrement, c’était à peine perceptible, mais il s’en rendit compte brusquement, lorsque les doigts de Milo caressèrent de nouveau la peau fine de sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, presque erratique. Il posa un regard fou sur son plafond qui tanguait dangereusement. Le souffle brûlant du Scorpion continuait de faire glisser des paroles aussi enjôleuses qu’elles étaient vraies à son oreille, et il se crispa. Le Grec lui offrait rien de moins que son désir le plus profond, son péché le mieux enfoui. L’aiguille écarlate lui offrirait un chemin idéal vers la mort. Une souffrance maîtrisée. Une souffrance qu’il choisirait cette fois-ci. Oui, c’était exactement ce qu’il voulait.

« Milo… »

La voix était lourde. De désir. D’envie. D’espoir. De douleur. Et le Scorpion sût à ce timbre désespéré qu’il avait gagné.

« Ça te plairait, n’est-ce pas… Alors maintenant, réponds-moi. Que faisais-tu là ?

Les syllabes, détachées distinctement, prouvaient à elles seules tout l’agacement que ressentait son homologue, preuve s’il en fallait de la colère grimpante coulant dans ses veines. Aphrodite ferma les yeux de nouveau, et poussa un long soupir. Reculer l’échéance ne servirait à rien, c’était évident… Il lui fallait lui dire la vérité. Et tant pis pour Arlès : lui aussi avait bien le droit d’être fourbe.

« Il me l’a demandé.

 — Pourquoi ?

Une moue ironique se dessina sur les traits androgynes.

 — Parce qu’il savait que Céphée était un adversaire redoutable, voyons.

Milo tira brutalement sur ses cheveux, tournant la tête d’Aphrodite vers lui au maximum, alors qu’un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres.

 — Tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti, _Pisces._ Dis-moi la vérité, si tu ne souhaites pas que je te tue ici, et maintenant. »

Aphrodite gronda : son titre officiel, ajouté au regard brûlant de colère de son camarade, lui tira un lourd frisson d’envie. Néanmoins, il ne serait pas dit qu’il céderait aussi facilement, quand bien même l’autre avait de tels… arguments.

« Permets-moi de mettre ta parole en doute. Il me semble clair que ce n’est à ce genre de mort que tu souhaites t’adonner avec moi.

 — Un point pour toi… Souffla la voix enjôleuse alors que sa bouche venait glisser sur l’épiderme fin de sa joue. Alors, à présent… Dis-moi pourquoi, que nous puissions tous deux passer à autre chose, et que je puisse t’offrir cette douleur après laquelle tu cours si désespérément. »

C’était moins une menace qu’une promesse. Une promesse fortement agréable, s’il en jugeait par la réaction brutale de son propre corps. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond ouvragé de son temple, avant de gémir  — très légèrement, après une nouvelle attaque sur sa gorge proférée par la bouche infernale. Aphrodite réfléchit, l’espace de quelques secondes, se demandant vaguement s’il y avait le moindre mal à laisser le Scorpion savoir la vérité. Leur camarade avait une très forte intuition, et une tendance à s’enflammer extrêmement rapidement.

Trouverait-il immédiatement la réponse à toutes ces interrogations qui n’avaient eu de cesse de grandir dans le Sanctuaire, entre deux étranges ordres de leur souverain ? Peut-être. C’était un risque à prendre, pour posséder entièrement le corps et l’âme du huitième gardien. Le seul homme qui ne saurait mourir des effluves mortels qu’il dégageait depuis toujours. Même Saga, son adoré Saga au travers d’Arlès qui le désirait, avait dû reculer face à la violence du poison, ne laissant derrière lui qu’un dernier gardien frustré, et un goût de baisers enfiévrés qui n’avaient jamais trouvé de continuation.

« Il voulait... vérifier que tu mènerais ta mission à bien.

Milo fronça les sourcils. Plus ça allait, et moins il comprenait les intentions de leur souverain.

 — Pourquoi… ?

 — Pour s’assurer que tu n’étais pas un traître. »

Et plus il détestait la fiévreuse admiration qu’il pouvait lire dans les yeux du Chevalier des Poissons lorsque ce dernier parlait du Pope. Cette lueur rêveuse qui faisait naître en lui des envies de meurtre grandissante. C’était… dérangeant. Car incompréhensible. Il était loin de l’adoration fervente  de Shura. C’était autre chose. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond et de beaucoup plus immonde. Et c’était malsain.

« Je ne suis pas Aioros, » gronda le Scorpion.

Ah, évidemment… L’allusion au traître. Milo, être droit dans son armure depuis tant d’années ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y faire allusion dès que quelqu’un se permettait de remettre en doute sa parole, de près ou de loin. S’arrogeant même le droit, parfois, de juger des autres sans même prendre le temps de les écouter. D’ailleurs…

« Pourtant, tu as voulu faire exactement la même chose pour le Chevalier du Lion. Tu n’as pas cru en lui.

 — Je n’ai pas son patrimoine génétique ! Je ne trahirais jamais Athéna !

 — Je le sais. Je l’ai vu. Je lui ai dit. »

C’était vrai. Il avait choisi de mentir à Arlès en lui cachant le véritable meurtrier de Céphée. Et il s’était assuré que nul ne remonte jusqu’à leur souverain pour leur dire la vérité. Visiblement, Milo avait menti lui aussi, puisque le Grand Pope ne l’avait pas fait mander depuis.

La main du Scorpion était remontée de sa gorge à son front, plaquant la tête du Poisson en arrière, contre son épaule gauche, avant de le forcer à tourner ses yeux translucides vers lui, cherchant à déceler la vérité derrière cet amas de mensonges. Aphrodite eut un sourire cruel, avant d’ouvrir de nouveau ses lèvres mutines qui fascinaient le Grec.

« Mais tu as hésité.

La prise se resserra brutalement dans ses cheveux.

 — Jamais.

 — Tu as douté.

 — Tais-toi.

 — Tu as cessé de croire.

 — Ferme-là !

 — Pourquoi refuses-tu d’admettre la vérité ?

 — Je n’ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Tu n’as jamais cru en moi, avoue-le. Et lui non plus.

 — Bien sûr que si. J’étais certain que tu le mettrais à mort.

_La route des Enfers…_

 — Alors pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? C’était _mon_ combat. J’allais gagner. C’était couru d’avance.

 — Je m’ennuyais.

_Est pavée de mensonges._

 — Pardon ?

 — Admets que ta technique est bien trop longue.

_Et pour protéger leur Empire…_

 — Tu es fou…

 — Evidemment. »

_Il n’hésiterait pas à la consolider._

Un grondement résonna derrière lui. Un long soupir de plaisir lui échappa lorsque la seconde main du Scorpion vint s’enrouler autour de ses hanches, se glissant sans ménagement sous sa chemise. La paume brûlante était collée contre son flanc, les doigts aux ongles longs s’enfonçant dans sa peau sans crainte, privilège unique du huitième gardien. D’un mouvement de bassin brusque, Milo se plaqua contre ses reins, leur arrachant un cri étouffé. Nul besoin de se demander à présent ce dont l’autre avait envie : dès l’instant où le Grec avait mis un pied dans la pièce, ils avaient su tous les deux comment les choses finiraient entre eux.

Et lorsque Milo l’attira violemment à lui pour mieux le plaquer contre une colonne du temple, lorsqu’il se jeta sur ses lèvres avec une ferveur mal contenue, lorsqu’enfin il le souleva brutalement pour mieux trouver sa place contre son corps, Aphrodite ne résista pas. S’abandonnant avec délice à des plaisirs qu’il avait cru ne plus jamais retrouver. Gémissant sous les assauts brutaux de l’autre, se permettant, l’espace de quelques heures, de s’adonner à un plaisir coupable jusqu’ à en perdre la raison.

Le Grec ne valait guère mieux, se collant toujours plus violemment contre son amant, attrapant ses cheveux pour le forcer à pencher son visage avant de venir de nouveau mordre la peau mise à nue. Plus de bestialité que de tendresse. Plus de force que de douceur. Plus de passion que de sentiments. Mais cela ne les dérangeait nullement: pire encore, il était fort probable qu’ils l’avaient ardemment désiré, aussi bien l’un que l’autre.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion dont la flamme malmenée s’était éteinte face à une froide distance.

Le Chevalier des Poissons dont le sang le condamnait sans jugement tout autant que son esprit corrompu.

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire, 5 Mars 1987.**

Ils avaient recommencé. Une fois. Deux fois. Un millier de fois. Sur les draps. Contre un mur. A même le sol. Dans la douche. En mission. Au Sanctuaire. Se privant de sommeil. Se perdant dans le plaisir. Se noyant dans la jouissance douloureuse que le poison de Milo procurait à Aphrodite. D’aucun aurait dit que leur relation était malsaine, dégradante, étouffante. Mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’en avaient cure. Il ne s’agissait guère d’amour, plutôt… de passion. Une passion qui était née de tensions, de rejets, de rancœurs. Peu à peu, ils avaient construit un édifice précaire entre eux, qui leur convenait parfaitement. Enfin, il suffisait à Aphrodite du moins. Les regards songeurs et accusateurs du Scorpion l’amenaient parfois à penser que quelque chose s’était transformé chez son amant, sans jamais qu’il n’ait la moindre envie de réellement s’interroger à ce sujet. Pour lui, le Grec avait choisi sa voie en parfaite connaissance de cause.

Milo lui donnait précisément ce après quoi il avait toujours couru : le choix de souffrir quand bon cela lui semblait. A défaut d’être guéri, il pouvait au moins se prendre en main au lieu de se laisser mourir à petit feu. Il pouvait contempler la mort dans les yeux, et lui sourire de ce rictus agaçant que tant de gens lui reprochaient. Le grec lui rendait le contrôle de sa vie, ne serait-ce que partiellement. Rien de moins. Il lui offrait également le bonheur de se perdre dans le plaisir grâce au corps d’un autre, privilège auquel il n’avait guère eu accès depuis de longues années, dès lors que son Maître avait disparu pour de bon. Le poison étant devenu dès lors bien trop violent pour être contrôlé.

Le huitième gardien lui offrait la jouissance, la passion, la violence. Sans regrets ni sentiments, se contentant de prendre au gré de ses envies, en se contentant de donner précisément la touche écarlate que lui réclamait le Suédois. Et peu à peu, Aphrodite avait senti son irrépressible envie de se glisser dans les draps et les bras de Saga s’atténuer. Sa soif du Gémeau s’était étanchée, au fur et à mesure qu’il s’abreuvait auprès du huitième gardien. Son esprit trouvant probablement une consolation chez un amant qui donnait de son corps sans compter.

Pour autant, Aphrodite continuait de lui mentir, inlassablement. Les faux-semblants s’étaient fait plus lourd, mais jamais il n’aurait pu assumer de lui dire la vérité. La difficulté augmentait exponentiellement au temps qui passait, mais ça n’en était que plus intéressant. C’était le jeu après tout, avec les règles qu’il avait instaurées dès l’instant où il avait choisi de protéger le Chevalier du Scorpion. Il distillait les informations ou les indices qu’il avait décidé de donner, se délectant des airs incertains de son vis-à-vis.

Il guettait ses réactions aux éléments qu’il lui fournissait, ne se gênant pas pour s’imprégner de ses expressions de surprise ou de mécontentement. Un rituel devenu presque aussi essentiel que le venin que le grec lui offrait. Une habitude obligatoire à présent, qu’il effectuait après le sexe. Toujours après. Jamais avant. Afin de d’assurer qu’il obtiendrait encore un peu de ce délicieux poison qui le rendait plus vivant qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Afin de se permettre de jouir, encore un peu, du corps de l’autre, de ses regards équivoques, de ses mouvements de reins erratiques, et de ses murmures indécents.

Il voyait Milo douter, haussant un sourcil après telle ou telle révélation, sans jamais savoir sur quel pied danser avec l’homme qu’il avait choisi pour amant. Au point que c’en était devenu insupportable, au point d’avoir des envies de sadisme grandissantes que Milo n’expliquait pas lui-même. Toujours sous l’œil intéressé du Suédois qui voyait se construire peu à peu devant ses yeux la toile de ses tractations secrètes et autres mensonges rien moins que pieux.

Allongé dans le lit aux draps défaits, déchirés, déplacés, Milo observait son amant à ses côtés. Les yeux fermés pour savourer encore un peu les relents d’un plaisir partagé quelques secondes à peine auparavant, la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier dû au poison inoculé par la suite, Aphrodite souriait au diable, alors que le Grec laissait couler son regard sur lui. La sueur glissait dans son dos, roulant entre ses omoplates, jouant sur ses muscles pour se frayer un chemin jusqu’à la courbe d’une fesse, avant de finir étouffée par la soie. Il frissonna, un peu. Etrangement, il avait toujours un peu froid après l’acte. En cette aube de mars paresseuse, un léger vent frais balayait la pièce, rafraîchissant leurs corps tout en les confrontant à un changement de température somme toute peu agréable.

  
Sa main vint trouver sa place sur l’abdomen rougi du chevalier des poissons, alors que ses doigts s’imprégnaient lentement du sang glissant sur la peau opaline. Il observa le liquide carmin couler sur ses doigts, et l’odeur étrange dégagée par les relents d’un poison violent. Aphrodite soupira de bien-être, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, savourant encore un peu son agréable moment de jouissance.

  
Milo demeurait incertain quant aux intentions réelles de l’homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier restait toujours étrangement inaccessible, souriant de cet air indéchiffrable selon ses questions, et au vu des réponses qu’il désirait donner. Il ne le comprenait pas : pire encore, il avait la sensation désagréable qu’en dépit de leur intimité partagée, Aphrodite restait parfaitement imperméable à la situation. Il avait beau lui donner précisément ce qu’il avait toujours désiré, il avait beau le faire hurler, il avait beau planter son regard dans le sien… Le chevalier des Poissons parvenait à protéger une partie très précise de son esprit. Se refermant, indéniablement, dès qu’il se permettait de s’avancer un peu trop dans ce qui semblait être la partie privée de son camarade.

Ironique quand on songeait avec quelle volonté ils entretenaient leur relation tumultueuse dont toutes les oreilles chastes ou non du Sanctuaire avaient fini par entendre parler. Pourtant, en dépit des changements de plus en plus poignants subis par leur ordre, le Suédois n’avait fait aucun commentaire particulier. Les événements avaient beau s’accélérer au fil du temps, les paroles de son amant restaient étrangement similaires à celles qu’elles avaient toujours été.

Mû était rentré du Tibet, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, refusant jusqu’à la moindre visite dans sa demeure. Et pourtant, Aphrodite avait gardé le silence. Aiolia avait brusquement changé après être revenu de sa mission qui avait pour but d’éliminer Saori Kido, se transformant en monstre de violence à peine différent de Deathmask. Aphrodite était demeuré impassible, comme toujours. Camus était revenu des plaines de Sibérie, posant sur le Sanctuaire et sur lui, Milo, un regard d’une froideur qui n’avait rien à voir avec son statut de maître de l’eau et de la glace.

Mais là encore, Aphrodite n’avait pas prononcé le moindre mot.

Il n’avait rien changé de ses habitudes, ni de son discours. Il réclamait les mêmes caresses, s’emportait sur les mêmes sujets, et se battait avec la même folie qu’autrefois. Fuyant les questions, ignorant leurs réponses, inaccessible, impossible à arrêter. Incompréhensible.

Une sensation humide sur ses doigts lui tira un gémissement de plaisir. Il leva les yeux vers le visage du suédois, et sur la langue coquine et agile, toute occupée à retracer ses doigts, les glissant entre ses lèvres avec un regard parfaitement équivoque, léchant les dernières traces du sang versé quelques secondes auparavant. Le geste, le mouvement, la posture… Il n’y avait aucun doute, le douzième gardien voulait recommencer. Pas besoin de paroles, pas besoin de mots ou de discours romantiques. Tant mieux, en y repensant, car lui-même ne prétendait même plus faire semblant. Il avait envie de l’autre, tout simplement.

D’un mouvement de reins souple, il se retrouva au-dessus du chevalier des Poissons et n’attendit guère plus de quelques secondes pour le prendre de nouveau entre ces draps. Une poussée brusque, une crispation légère du corps sous lui, et de nouveaux cris. C’était ce à quoi semblait devoir ressembler sa vie à présent. Dernier relent d’une possessivité somme toute illusoire, qui avait fini par noyer les deux hommes sans même que ces derniers ne s’en rendissent réellement compte.

Aphrodite se perdait. Il se perdait aussi certainement que Milo le prenait entre ces draps, au beau milieu de sons rauques qui le faisaient trembler. S’accrochant d’une main à l’épaule musclée du Scorpion, il se redressa légèrement, lui gémissant à l’oreille quelques paroles qui avaient toujours eu la capacité de faire perdre tout contrôle au Grec. Il avait envie de cette bestialité typique de son amant, il avait envie de grimper tellement haut qu’il en oublierait peut-être son nom, sa charge, ses mensonges. L’étreinte était presque désespérée : aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, ils ressentaient plus encore que les fois précédentes le besoin de s’unir avec force, quand bien même ils ne s’étaient pas fait la moindre promesse.

 La sensation des ongles du Poisson dans son dos fit gronder violemment le huitième gardien. Et comme toujours, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : la poigne du cadet vint brusquement enserrer sa main, alors que ses dents venaient se perdre dans son cou. Le suédois ferma les yeux, entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir. Milo lui donnait exactement ce qu’il désirait, comblant ses désirs parfois avant même qu’il n’ait le temps de les formuler. Il lui donnait tout. Et le suédois désirait tellement se perdre au point d’en oublier le reste… Il en avait tant envie.

 Mais ce fut à l’instant même où le grec s’apprêtait à faire glisser l’ongle carmin sur son corps que la voix d’Arlès résonna dans l’esprit de l’ultime gardien, sonnant le glas de leur histoire, et de leurs mensonges :

_« Ils sont ici. »_

Puis le poison.

Et Aphrodite hurla.


	5. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le sauver? Impossible. L'aider? Ce serait se leurrer. Que faire, dès lors?  
> Rien, si ce n'est se perdre, encore, et encore, en observant, d'un œil inquiet, la déliquescence de ce qui avait toujours été.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous.
> 
> Cinquième chapitre de cette fiction, dont le septième et dernier a enfin été publié sur ffnet.  
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Note: Une fois n'est pas coutume, il est important que vous vous placiez dans le contexte de l'anime, et non du manga. Vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite, mais retenez bien cet élément.

* * *

 

**PRIDE**

**Sanctuaire, 5 Mars 1987- Flamme du Bélier**

La voix du Grand-Pope avait résonnée dans tous les esprits, signalant ainsi aux Chevaliers d’Or qu’il était temps pour eux de mettre un terme à cette immense mascarade orchestrée par cette gamine de treize ans qui pensait s’élever au-delà du pouvoir des dieux.

Aphrodite, la respiration haletante, ouvrit les yeux, et contempla, l’espace d’un bref instant, le plafond abîmé du huitième temple. A ses côtés, la chaleur du corps de l’autre. Et son souffle, encore un peu trop rapide, qui s’échouait sur son épaule. Le Suédois ferma les paupières, juste un peu, et fit appel à toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour trouver la volonté de quitter les lieux. Il n’était plus l’heure pour lui de traîner : au bas de leurs escaliers en marbre, les Chevaliers de Bronze félons avaient déjà entamé leur longue ascension. Peut-être avaient-ils déjà rencontré Mû. Le maudit descendant de Shion. L’un des rares à connaître la vérité, sans avoir jamais cherché à la partager.

Préférant fuir et se murer, plutôt que de rester et affronter.

Aphrodite eût un reniflement de dédain, et s’arracha des draps où quelques minutes encore auparavant, il gémissait sous les mains habiles de son amant. Sur la literie immaculée, de multiples tâches de sang s’étalaient, uniques vestiges de la relation malade que partageaient les deux hommes depuis plusieurs semaines. Le Chevalier des Poissons rassembla ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre, faisant fi de sa nudité, avec pour volonté évidente de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Faire le point, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Ils n’avaient pas le droit à l’erreur, aujourd’hui encore moins qu’un autre jour.

La poigne ferme de Milo se referma brutalement sur son poignet, interrompant sa recherche et ses allées et venues. Posant les yeux sur lui, Aphrodite fronça les sourcils, lui signifiant clairement que ça n’était pas le moment pour cela. Mais l’emprise du Grec était telle qu’il  le força à se rasseoir sur le lit. Le regard ardent qu’il posa sur lui fit frémir le Suédois, avant qu’il ne détournât les yeux, cherchant à garder l’esprit aussi clair que possible. Il s’agissait des derniers mouvements stratégiques de ce vaste plan ambitieux, et il aurait été dommage de le gâcher par son incapacité à résister au visage séduisant de son amant. Ou à ces yeux-là, qui le dévoraient sans honte, en lui promettant mille délices. Ou bien encore à cet ongle, menaçant tout autant qu’attirant, dont il était devenu dépendant, et qui tapotait sa jambe à un rythme irrégulier.

 Il posa ses doigts pâles sur la main mate du huitième gardien, cherchant à se dégager de l’étreinte aussi possessive qu’elle était dangereuse.

« Nous sommes attaqués, Milo.

 — Je sais.

 — Donc, lâche-moi je te prie.

 — Je n’en ai aucune envie.

Le ton était joueur. Très légèrement.

 — Tu crois vraiment que c’est le moment de faire un caprice ?

 — C’est ce que je fais, selon toi ?

 — Ça y ressemble beaucoup en effet.

 — Ce n’est pas le cas. »

Un air plus sérieux tout à coup. Le Grec restait, en dépit de ses airs taquins, un guerrier dangereux.

 « Non ? Eh bien dans ce cas, lâche-moi. Tu connais la procédure.

 — Tu retournes dans ton temple pour le protéger, je reste ici pour les arrêter. »

Un sourire provocateur, auquel ne répondit pas le suédois. Le Scorpion roula légèrement avant de s’étirer, faisant jouer ses muscles sous le regard appréciateur de son amant. Qui préféra détourner les yeux au moment de lui répondre. Il savait qu’il ne goûterait guère à sa réponse.

 « Je dois aller voir le Grand Pope. »

Un silence, gênant, accueillit ces quelques mots. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à se lever, Milo interrompit son geste et plissa les yeux, l’air soupçonneux.

 «  Pourquoi ?

 — Parce que nous devons débattre de la situation.

 — Il pourrait le faire avec n’importe qui !

 — Je suis le douzième gardien de l’escalier.

 — Mais pas le stratège du Sanctuaire ! »

Une pointe d’amertume  — ou était-ce de l’ironie ?— vint chatouiller l’esprit du chevalier des Poissons, alors qu’il se concentrait pour demeurer impénétrable. Vraiment… ?

 «  C’est mon devoir, Milo.

 — Un _rôle_ , Aphrodite. Un rôle que tu t’es créé.

— Il n’en reste pas moins authentique. »

Un reniflement agacé lui indiqua tout la crédibilité que le Grec accordait à ces dernières paroles. Intéressant. Milo avait peut-être été moins aveugle qu’il ne le pensait à leur situation. C’était une découverte… amusante.

 Aphrodite ne pouvait l’en blâmer, bien qu’il pensât chaque mot qu’il avait prononcé. Il était de son devoir de se rendre auprès d’Arlès en cet instant critique. De connaître son point de vue, son humeur quant à cette attaque qu’ils avaient prévue, mais qui n’en restait pas moins profondément dérangeante pour leur dirigeant. Parce qu’à chaque palier que franchiraient ces renégats —  s’ils y parvenaient bien évidemment—  il y avait le risque que leurs paroles, que le cosmos de cette gamine finît par atteindre le cœur des chevaliers d’Or, comme cela avait été le cas pour Aiolia. Que les doutes, voire pire, la vérité, ne finisse par les engloutir.

Et la concentration que demandait une seule manipulation mentale pour l’usurpateur laissait à penser qu’il lui serait bien impossible de l’appliquer sur plusieurs guerriers à la fois.

 Mais plus encore, Aphrodite devait s’assurer que Saga se portait bien, malgré les traitements que lui faisait subir ce parasite qui le dévorait. Puisque cette Athéna qui marchait sur le Sanctuaire était la vraie, il existait une chance, même infime, qu’elle parvint à atteindre au moins les temples supérieurs. Qu’elle s’avançât jusqu’à lui… Et qu’elle dirigeât éventuellement son courroux vers l’homme qu’il aimait. Chose qui lui était parfaitement intolérable : il refusait de laisser qui que ce soit briser le corps et l’esprit du Chevalier de Gémeaux. Il était de son devoir de le protéger de tous, et de lui-même en premier lieu. Certes, le risque était minime, en raison des épreuves que cette bande d’enfants devraient affronter. Mais il existait malgré tout. Et il ne pouvait exclure aucune possibilité en cet instant.

Alors, s’arrachant entièrement au regard et aux bras de Milo, il se dirigea vers la salle d’eau, dans le but inavoué de poser sur sa figure l’ultime masque de cet immense jeu qui avait débuté sur le corps ensanglanté de  Shion. Ou peut-être même au-delà ? Après tout, cet être qui avait gangréné l’esprit du Gémeau avait dû trouver sa source quelque part, au fond de l’âme trop pure du troisième gardien. Quelqu’un, quelque chose, l’y avait déposé. Saga lui-même, sans doute, incapable de se protéger des réalités qu’avaient pris ses devoirs et ceux du Sanctuaire ? Probablement.

 Il y avait toujours eu une ombre derrière le grec. Une ombre qu’Aphrodite, en dépit des années, avait toujours été incapable de nommer. Trop jeune à l’époque, trop malade aujourd’hui. Cette ombre avait eu raison de l’amour absolu que leur aîné vouait à l’humanité. Du regard brillant et fier de Saga. De son modèle absolu. Il y avait bien longtemps, il s’était promis de suivre le Chevalier des Gémeaux où qu’il allât, et quelles que ce fussent ses décisions. Mû par une attraction inexplicable, il n’avait pu s’en empêcher. Et quand bien même l’être qui les dirigeait se contentait de dérober son corps et son esprit au grec, Aphrodite le suivrait malgré tout.

Car en cet instant, l’important n’était plus la cause, mais bien les conséquences.

Lorsqu’il revint dans la chambre, Milo se tenait près de la fenêtre. Le nez levé, comme pour mieux sentir les odeurs de ces intrus, tel un traqueur aux abois. L’un d’eux en particulier devait avoir une signification toute particulière pour le Chevalier du Scorpion. Prenant le parti de ne rien montrer de son ressenti, Aphrodite s’avança de quelques pas, posant sur son torse la main du Scorpion dont l’aiguille écarlate, toujours présente, semblait n’attendre qu’un signe pour déchirer sa chair déjà parsemée de mille cicatrices.

L’air presque absent du grec aurait pu l’inquiéter. Aurait pu, oui. Mais ses pensées, déjà,  à l’instar de son attention, étaient toutes tournées vers Saga. Il n’était plus capable de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il sentait le cosmos du Pope l’appeler, inlassablement, depuis un long moment à présent. Et il désirait ardemment y répondre. C’était étrange : il était pourtant persuadé d’être parvenu à passer au-delà de cette dépendance, notamment grâce à Milo. Grâce à l’absolution qu’il semblait lui donner, au travers de chacune de leur étreinte. Mais dès lors qu’ils se retrouvaient confrontés à une situation extrême, il apparaissait qu’il n’en était rien. Que tout son être, déjà, voulait de nouveau s’en retourner auprès de son maître.

 La voix grave de son amant s’éleva, le sortant de ses rêveries sanglantes.

« Nous les tuerons tous. Il n’y a pas de quoi s’inquiéter. » 

Le chevalier des Poissons pencha légèrement la tête, avant de venir prendre un baiser fatigué sur les lèvres sèches de son amant. Il se recula, lentement, avant de lui accorder son traditionnel sourire.

 « Non, en effet. »

 Le grec reporta son attention sur l’extérieur. Mais de chez lui, il était impossible d’apercevoir le temple du Bélier, en contrebas.

 « C’est pitoyable. Il aura fallu des années avant que nous soyons enfin réunis. Et pour quoi faire ? Massacrer une bande de gamins… 

 — Des traîtres.

 — Pas tous. »

Aphrodite eut un sourire sibyllin, que l’autre ne vit pas.

« Tu l’aimes, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le ton était léger. Milo tressaillit légèrement. L’espace d’un instant, Aphrodite pensa voir une lueur de détresse dans le regard bleu. Mais l’impression fut tellement fugace qu’il crut l’avoir rêvée. Le grec se détourna, la voix dure.

 « Non.

 — Vraiment ?

 —  Autrefois, peut-être.

 — Que s’est-il passé ? »

Comme s’il ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse à cette question. Au nom de quoi se permettait-il de faire souffrir encore un peu plus le huitième gardien ? Il n’en savait rien. Il avait juste envie… De savoir. De comprendre pourquoi, en fin de compte, ça n’était pas Camus qu’il avait choisi. Rien ne l’en empêchait, et certainement pas lui. Alors que la cloche du Bélier sonnait au loin, et qu’un étau invisible semblait déjà se refermer sur eux, il ressentait comme une nécessité que d’avoir des réponses à ses interrogations, aussi égoïstes et superficielles pouvaient-elles paraître.

 «  Je suis devenu adulte.

Le suédois arqua un sourcil face à cette réponse trop simple, qui lui paraissait bien lourde.

 — Voyez-vous ça.

Le Scorpion posa un regard légèrement agacé sur son homologue.

 — Je te savais masochiste, Aphrodite. Mais sadique, certainement pas à ce point. »

Un rire échappa au douzième gardien, alors qu’il levait les mains en signe d’excuse. Ou de réédition, il ne savait plus vraiment. Il s’avança, pour embrasser le grec, avant de lui accorder, à nouveau, un sourire de circonstance. Sa main sembla se perdre, l’espace d’un instant, contre la tempe du Scorpion, frôlant du bout des doigts l’angle saillant de sa mâchoire. Comme prêt à dire quelque chose de nécessaire à la situation.

 Mais il se rétracta finalement, se contentant de laisser son souffle glisser sur sa peau.

 « A plus tard, Milo.»

Puis, il avait quitté les lieux. Sans fioritures, ni longs adieux. Juste quelques paroles banales, pour se conforter dans une situation à laquelle il désirait ardemment croire. Non, en laquelle il se _devait_ de croire. Sans quoi, tout ce qu’il avait bâti, tout ce qu’il avait construit, pierre par pierre, mensonge par omission, en piétinant les principes de ses camarades, n’aurait servi à rien.

 Car sur l’autel des jeux qu’il partageait avec Arlès, c’était bel et bien Milo qui avait été sacrifié. Ses croyances. Ses espoirs. Son amitié, aussi bien que ses sentiments balbutiants.  
Milo, le troisième assassin du Sanctuaire, qui ne savait rien de la cause pour laquelle il se battait.

C’était à mourir de rire. Ou à pleurer. Les deux émotions, avec le temps, avaient fini par se confondre dans son esprit tordu.

 

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire, 5 Mars 1987- Flamme du Bélier.**

Aphrodite avait franchi les portes de la grande salle une dizaine de minutes auparavant, pour faire le point sur la situation, et des mouvements à venir. Il établissait, d’un ton clinique, ce qu’il savait déjà. Emettant ses propres réserves quant à la prétendue fidélité de Mû : le Bélier était resté à l’écart bien trop longtemps  — et pour cause ! Lui savait qui se cachait derrière le masque. Et la seule raison pour laquelle il avait gardé le silence tenait probablement au fait que son trop long éloignement lui aurait valu un regard dédaigneux plus qu’une croyance réelle. Il payait, à l’image du chevalier de la Balance, un silence maintenu depuis trop longtemps, et un détachement  qui n’avait pas été pardonné. Et pour asseoir son autorité, Arlès avait également joué de sa chance : jusqu’à présent, Aphrodite ne savait toujours pas pour quelle raison _réelle_ le Bélier s’était tu quant à la véritable identité du Grand Pope. Que les autres dédaignassent son opinion était à craindre, mais était-ce vraiment cela qui avait condamné le Tibétain au mutisme ?

Mû n’avait rien dit aux autres chevaliers d’Or, c’était un fait. Mais ils ne pouvaient occulter la probabilité, plus qu’envisageable, que le premier gardien laisserait le passage aux chevaliers renégats. Et les aiderait peut-être même, dans cette croisade contre le temps.

« Il y a un grand risque qu’Aldébaran choisisse également leur camp, dit-il en se rapprochant légèrement du Grand Pope.

Son interlocuteur avala une gorgée de vin, tout en le regardant d’un air agacé.

 — Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi. C’est un chevalier fidèle.

 — Ce n’est pas sa dévotion que je crains. Mais son amitié avec Mû, ainsi que son sens de l’honneur. Il a une confiance aveugle en lui. Si le Bélier accepte de les laisser passer, il les estimera dans leur bon droit.

 — Ils ne se sont plus vus depuis des années. Ne sois pas ridicule.

 —Tu ne saurais parvenir à un résultat similaire avec tous les chevaliers d’Or. Ne sous-estime pas une relation de franche camaraderie. Surtout pas aujourd’hui. Il ne sera pas le seul à se questionner. »

L’allusion était peu subtile, il devait bien le reconnaître. Mais il n’avait plus le temps de jouer à cela : Arlès devait réaliser que c’à quoi il était parvenu avec Milo et Camus n’était pas une généralité. Surtout lorsque, pour le chevalier du Bélier, l’exil avait été volontaire, et soutenu, lui, par les encouragements de la Balance. Si Mû n’avait pas fait preuve d’autocensure…

Aphrodite ferma les yeux un instant, avant de se reprendre. Ca n’était pas le moment de penser à ça. Pour ce qui était du Bélier, les dés étaient déjà jetés. Restaient les autres.

« La faiblesse viendra des premiers temples. Dès lors qu’ils auront atteint celui de Deathmask, s’ils l’atteignent… Ces chevaliers ne seront plus un problème. Aiolia et Shaka te sont acquis.

 —  Tout comme Shura, Milo et toi.

 — Il reste le chevalier du Verseau.

 — Camus ne trahira pas.

 — Son disciple fait parti des traitres, nous ne pouvons l’ignorer. Il y a un risque pour qu’il trahisse notre cause.

 — Il n’est guère connu pour sa sensibilité, crois-moi.

 — Ni pour sa grande éloquence. Il serait bien imprudent de ma part de me vanter de connaître ses intentions profondes. Trop de facteurs peuvent faire pencher la balance, et le nombre de tes fidèles _sincères_ n’est pas bien élevé, tu l’admettras sans peine. »

Une poigne brutale sur son poignet le tira brusquement vers Arlès, dont les pupilles écarlates étaient étrécies par la rage. Aphrodite se refusa à reculer, ou à se dégager : son geôlier réaliserait bien assez rapidement l’erreur qu’il avait commise en mettant leurs peaux en contact. C’était ce qui aurait dû se passer. Sa main aurait dû le lâcher, brûlée par le poison incandescent. Mais l’usurpateur décida visiblement de ne pas en tenir compte cette fois-là. Il attrapa violemment l’ultime gardien par la nuque, tirant sur des mèches de cheveux turquoise qui, sous la violence de l’étreinte, furent arrachées et allèrent se perdre sur le tapis écarlate. Le contraste des couleurs était… saisissant, à l’image du regard céruléen plongé dans le carmin du Grand Pope.

 La respiration légèrement plus rapide qu’il ne l’aurait souhaitée, le Suédois tentait tant bien que mal de résister à la pression qu’exerçait la main de cet autre sur son corps. Il sentit, plus qu’il ne vit malgré ses pupilles dilatées, la dague d’or glisser sur son bras, l’entaillant profondément, alors que déjà s’écoulait de la plaie un filet de sang à l’odeur viciée. Aphrodite vit le regard fasciné et écœuré de leur chef se poser sur le liquide vermeil qui tâchait lentement le sol, répandant dans l’air un parfum de mort, étouffant et compact.

Le chevalier des Poissons vacilla légèrement, le regard incertain. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait Arlès en cet instant. Ce dernier risquait sa vie à se tenir ainsi exposé au poison qui se rependait dans l’air. Peut-être était-ce simplement un moyen de tuer le temps, jusqu’à ce que les Chevaliers de Bronze atteignent le douzième temple ? La folie grandissante semblait entacher le traître, lui faisant perdre de vue les véritables objectifs. Il accorda même un sourire ironique à son interlocuteur, et le Suédois chercha, autant qu’il le pouvait, à démontrer son absence de peur – tentative illusoire s’il en était, par ailleurs.

 « Vas-tu me trahir aussi, Aphrodite ? Vas-tu réellement abandonner ton cher chevalier des Gémeaux à son triste sort ? »

Un nouveau rictus vint étirer les lèvres sèches du dernier gardien, qui ne put retenir un rire amusé, malgré la poigne douloureuse qui le forçait, encore, à se cambrer. Alors ainsi… Arlès était finalement bien plus désespéré qu’il ne le croyait. S’il en venait à jouer sur sa corde sensible… Sur Saga, c’était que la situation était finalement bien plus critique qu’il n’aurait pu l’imaginer. Le Grand Pope voulait sa fidélité absolue, en ces instants menaçants. Et au fond de ce regard de haine, il voyait encore, comme un mirage, l’éclat d’une personnalité étouffée.

 Ne pas ciller. Ne pas détourner les yeux de ces pupilles de mort qui le menaçaient clairement, tout autant que leur hôte malheureux.

 « Heureusement pour nous deux, et quand bien même j’en suis venu à te haïr, j’aime suffisamment Saga pour ne jamais te trahir.

 — Tu tueras donc le chevalier du Scorpion si je te l’ordonne ? »

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour répondre à cette question, quand bien même il n’en comprenait pas la raison.

 « Je crois en la force. Si Milo s’avère être un faible, alors il mourra. De ma main, si c’est ce que tu souhaites. »

Arlès eut un sourire de satisfaction. Ses doigts, incrustés dans la chair du douzième gardien, relâchèrent enfin sa nuque meurtrie, alors qu’il retenait un long gémissement de soulagement.

Qui ne dura pas.

Le Pope agrippa de nouveau brutalement ses cheveux, l’attirant à lui dans un baiser dérangeant que le chevalier des Poissons eut tôt fait d’essayer de rompre  —  en vain. Les yeux écarquillés, il pouvait constater, déjà, les effets de la toxine sur le corps de l’homme qu’il aimait. La respiration d’Arlès se fit erratique, et contre ses lèvres, dans sa bouche, il sentait l’empressement d’un baiser qui allait irrémédiablement être rompu par une quinte de toux dévastatrice, qui arracha des hoquets douloureux à l’ancien Gémeau, de même qu’un léger filet de sang sur sa lèvre inférieur. Atterré, Aphrodite recula de plusieurs pas, s’arrachant à la main autoritaire qui le retenait, alors que l’usurpateur partait d’un rire fou, tout en l’observant de ses pupilles écarlates.

 «  Si tu devais me trahir Aphrodite… Si tu devais choisir quelqu’un d’autre, je m’assurerai que ce soit toi qui viennes à bout de cet hôte pathétique. » 

Estomaqué, le souffle coupé, le chevalier des Poissons ne put qu’incliner lentement du chef, serrant les poings pour retenir tout commentaire qu’il aurait regretté. Ce n’était pas le moment. Il ne pouvait pas céder. Pas maintenant.

 «  Je dois aller protéger mon temple. Nous nous verrons plus tard, Grand Pope. »

 Il recula, pas à pas, cherchant à incruster, quelque part au fond de son esprit, le souvenir de ce corps qu’il avait tant désiré. La carrure imposante, le charisme naturel qui avait été écrasé par la force brute d’Arlès, ainsi que le sourire doux qui avait laissé la place à des rictus ironiques et fort déplaisants. La magnifique chevelure bleue nuit, qui s’était affadie jusqu’à se teinter entièrement de gris. Les pupilles vertes, devenues rouges du sang qu’il avait fait couler dès la première nuit, et toutes celles qui avaient suivi. Le teint hâlé, qui avait fini par devenir cireux, creusé par des cernes de fatigue, et de luttes intérieures dévastatrices.

Puis, lorsqu’il ne fut plus capable de contempler la dégradation de l’être qu’il avait chéri depuis son enfance, il se détourna, enfin, entièrement. Tant que son objectif était encore évident dans son esprit, il ne pouvait cesser de se battre.

 « Il t’appelle encore, tu sais, murmura la voix ignoble. Il n’a jamais eu de cesse de hurler ton prénom, dès que je lui laissais la moindre once de liberté. »

Le timbre amusé de son interlocuteur, ainsi que son rire qui s’éleva peu de temps après, lui donna l’intense envie de le tuer de ses mains. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’adonner à cet ultime plaisir. C’était toujours le corps de Saga là-bas. Et peut-être s’agissait-il d’un mensonge éhonté pour le faire un peu plus souffrir.

 Son sang bouillonnait, alors même que Milo l’avait apaisé moins d’une heure auparavant. Cela devenait agaçant, d’ailleurs, de constater qu’entre celui qui accentuait ses crises, et celui à même de les réguler, Aphrodite, lui, était devenu incapable de faire autorité. Les deux autres le manipulaient à leur guise, et s’il en faisait autant de son côté, avec des armes certes différentes, il ne goûtait guère pour autant à cette vulnérabilité forcée.

Saga était le déclencheur. Milo, le catalyseur.

Il était devenu faible à la menace d’une part, et dépendant d’autre part. Et ces deux cas ne lui convenaient absolument pas. Il était temps, pour lui, de mettre un terme à cette situation aberrante. Et l’arrivée de ces chevaliers de Bronze en compagnie de la véritable Athéna était, de ce point de vue… A défaut de bénéfique, au moins intéressante.

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire, 28 Février 1987.**

Lorsque le Chevalier du Verseau avait posé les pieds au Sanctuaire pour la première fois en près de sept ans, Aphrodite n’avait pas réellement réagi, se contentant d’observer la mine pâle de son amant du coin de l’œil. En réalité, le retour tant attendu du onzième gardien l’intéressait moins pour ses raisons politiques que pour les conséquences psychologiques qu’il pouvait avoir sur le fidèle Scorpion.

 Il avait bien vu, dans son regard, qu’il avait senti sa présence. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

A la manière dont son flot de paroles s’était raréfié, au beau milieu de leur conversation, jusqu’à se tarir pour de bon. A la façon dont son regard, droit, était soudain devenu flottant, comme touché par une vérité connue de lui seul. Dès l’instant où le cosmos du Français s’était fait ressentir sur ses terres natales, le Grec s’était brusquement raidi, tout son corps et son esprit tendus vers une présence qu’il avait désespéré d’attendre et de voir revenir.

 Camus avait passé sept ans loin d’ici, à ne rien recevoir d’autre que des missives diplomatiques. Coupé du Sanctuaire. Isolé des autres. Séparé de Milo. Un Milo qui semblait avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à se ressaisir face à ce retour. Son ami était là. Le début d’un amour balbutiant malmené par les désirs égoïstes de leur Pope. Cet être, si proche et si lointain à la fois, dont on pouvait encore se demander à présent pourquoi il avait une telle importance aux yeux d’un Chevalier du Scorpion qui avait pourtant été privé de sa présence il y avait de ça des années. C’était à se demander comment le fil pouvait encore être aussi ténu entre eux, quand bien même ils n’avaient plus été en contact direct depuis plus de cinq ans.

Incompréhensible, et fascinant tout à la fois.

Oui, Aphrodite avait difficilement caché sa curiosité quant à ce retour de l’ami « prodigue ». Il s’impatientait de connaître la réaction de son amant. Il avait espéré des larmes, des cris de désespoir, peut-être même quelque acte de violence irréfléchi et incontrôlable. Des hurlements, avec un peu de chance. Une réaction brutale, pour mettre de nouveau à vif cet être qui brûlait, de manière inconsciente, tous ceux qui l’entouraient. Aphrodite voulait voir Milo céder à la folie. A la colère. Il désirait le voir pris de fureur. Parce que c’était ainsi qu’il était le plus aisé de le manipuler.

 Mais le Scorpion était resté de marbre. Trop blessé dans son orgueil et son amour propre pour réagir honnêtement.

Et de fait, lorsque Camus avait regagné son temple, passant inévitablement par le sien, Milo n’avait su comment réagir. Le chevalier du Verseau s’était avancé, droit et incroyablement fier, dans son armure d’Or. A quelques mètres à peine de son homologue. Plusieurs minutes s’étaient écoulées, dans un silence quasiment religieux. Aphrodite avait vu les coups d’œil échangés à toute vitesse. Leur manière respective de se détailler, diamétralement opposée, quand bien même elle se faisait avec la même ardeur. Tous deux s’observaient Se réapprenaient. Cherchaient à retrouver quelque trait familier auquel se raccrocher.

La prestance de l’espion de leur ordre n’était pas une simple légende. Il faisait face, sans ciller, à deux assassins du Sanctuaire, et n’en concevait visiblement aucune peur. Il n’avait pas reculé, en dépit des regards lourds que lui portaient les deux hommes. L’air sévère et implacable, il se tenait en ces lieux comme s’il en avait été le gardien. Aphrodite l’admira de de demeurer aussi droit en dépit de leur présence… si ce n’était hostile, du moins clairement inquisitrice.

Avant se corriger mentalement.

 En cet instant, le Suédois était certain que le Français ne l’avait même pas vu. Camus n’avait d’yeux que pour le chevalier du Scorpion qui retenait vainement un tremblement de colère et d’envie. Envie de tendre la main. De saisir un bras, une épaule. De serrer contre soi l’autre, de se rapprocher encore un peu plus. Peut-être même de le frapper. Haussant un sourcil, le dernier gardien du Sanctuaire se demanda ce que pouvait précisément ressentir les deux hommes en cet instant.

Il n’avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de relation. Or, il était évident à ses yeux que tous deux n’aspiraient qu’à une chose : une confrontation physique. Pour s’embrasser ou se battre, peu importait en réalité. Mais c’était bien d’un contact dont ils languissaient. Pour briser cette barrière entre eux. Pour se comprendre de nouveau. Pour exprimer ce qui ne pouvait l’être autrement, quand bien même cette réaction épidermique semble être l’antithèse même de l’existence du chevalier du Verseau. Cette froide distance physique qui demeurait entre eux achevait lentement de détruire les résidus d’une amitié déjà largement mise à mal par les années.

Pourtant… Ni l’un ni l’autre ne ferait le premier pas. Par orgueil. Par peur également. Peur de se montrer plus faible que l’autre, alors que les jours les séparant de  l’arrivée des Chevaliers de Bronze renégats n’avaient de cesse de s’amenuiser. Preuve en était la présence de l’espion au sein du Sanctuaire.

« Milo. »

La voix polaire du Verseau avait provoqué un frisson retentissant dans le corps de son amant. Le Scorpion reconnaissait ce timbre, qui avait pourtant bien changé après toutes ces années et le passage d’une adolescence ravageuse qui n’avait pas eu pour seule conséquence des transformations physiques. Le cadet se tenait là, droit face à un premier amour disparu, face à un ami en qui il avait profondément cru.

Aphrodite soupira, de peine ou d’agacement. Comme il devenait aisé, vraiment, de manipuler l’âme d’êtres trop purs. Et l’élite de la chevalerie ne faisait finalement pas exception.

« Camus. »

 Le Suédois recula jusqu’à se trouver dans l’ombre d’une colonne, laissant une plus large intimité aux deux hommes. Quand bien même il avait cessé d’exister aux yeux de Milo dès l’instant où le Français avait posé un pied dans le temple, et quand bien même Camus ne l’avait même pas salué tant son regard était ancré dans celui de son ancien ami, il savait nécessaire de s’effacer pour le moment. Il n’avait pas sa place en ces lieux, ni en cet instant : ce qui se jouait devant lui, il en était honteusement exclu. Inconsciemment, les deux hommes avaient dressé une barrière qu’il ne lui était pas possible de franchir.

Il aurait pu en concevoir de la jalousie, mais… En constatant avec quelle violence les deux hommes se détruisaient mutuellement, il n’en était rien. De plus, il aurait été très inique de sa part de formuler la moindre remarque à ce sujet, car de la même manière, la vérité concernant sa relation avec le Pope était systématiquement passée sous silence entre Milo et lui.

Et devant ses yeux, il pouvait constater l’étendue des dégâts provoqués par l’homme qui les dirigeait. Arlès les avait brisés. Tous les deux. Et en avait tiré le meilleur, dans sa vision du monde si particulière, qu’Aphrodite partageait entièrement. Le Chevalier du Scorpion était devenu un assassin hors pair, et celui du Verseau, un espion infaillible. Des guerriers au service d’une cause qu’ils en étaient venus à servir aveuglément. Chacun possédant les pièces d’un puzzle qu’ils refusaient de partager.

Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent en silence, avant que le Français, estimant probablement qu’il s’était acquitté de sa demande de passage, ne s’avançât de quelques pas supplémentaires, sans jamais détourner les yeux de l’hôte du temple.

Milo restait là, debout, à l’observer le dépasser sans lui prêter d’autre attention supplémentaire qu’un regard polaire. Ils avaient changé, tous deux. Grandi également. S’étaient mutuellement bâtis sur des croyances différentes. Et en fin de compte, ils étaient tout simplement devenus incapables de communiquer. Le Grec avait serré les poings à s’en faire mal, laissant la silhouette s’éloigner de la sienne. Il n’avait pas cillé tout le temps qu’avait duré la traversée du Camus dans son temple, n’esquissant pas le moindre geste aussi longtemps que ses pas et le claquement du métal sur le marbre rendu glacial avaient résonné entre les colonnes.

Droit et fier, la respiration sifflante, Milo s’était contenté de fixer l’entrée de sa demeure où, quelques secondes encore auparavant, s’était tenu celui qui avait constitué la moitié de sa vie pendant toute son enfance. Malgré les années, l’impact de son retour demeurait dévastateur. A croire que le Grec non plus n’était pas parvenu à se défaire d’un vieux rêve d’adolescent.

 Et lorsqu’Aphrodite s’était approché légèrement de lui, dans le but visible de lui offrir des paroles de réconfort vides de sens auquel lui-même n’accordait pas le moindre crédit, le huitième gardien l’avait empoigné violemment, avant de le plaquer contre le mur dans un baiser brutal qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à la suite des événements.

« Mi…

 — La ferme. »

 L’ongle vermeil avait déchiré la chemise blanche, traçant un sillon de sang sur la peau nacrée. Aphrodite avait protesté face à la violence de l’étreinte. Mais Milo ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se reprendre, ou de comprendre —  l’embrassant à en perdre haleine, remontant son bassin d’une main alors que l’autre lui offrait avec brusquerie ce poison dont il avait tant besoin pour survivre.

Le Suédois avait gémi dans l’échange, son corps n’était pas prêt, et le geste brutal avait déréglé ses repères. S’accrochant de toutes ses forces aux épaules et à la chevelure épaisse de son amant, ses hanches, elles, répondaient déjà avidement à celles du huitième gardien. Traitresses, symboliques de son désir. Il avait écarquillé les yeux, tremblant de plaisir et de douleur sous les assauts que son physique et son psychisme subissaient tour à tour, avant de sourire d’un air dément.

 Visiblement, il s’était trompé : il avait pensé que l’arrivée de Camus briserait leur relation sans aucun équilibre, que le Verseau balayerait à lui seul les doutes du Scorpion et que ce dernier réaliserait alors toute la vérité.  Mais la blessure était bien plus profonde que ce qu’il avait cru. Milo ne pouvait pardonner l’abandon de son ami, et Camus était incapable de franchir de lui-même l’espace creusé par des années de silence.

 Pour cette dernière bataille, les deux hommes se respecteraient oui, mais ne lutteraient pas avec les mêmes cartes en mains.

Laissant la bouche brûlante poser des baisers enfiévrés dans son cou, Aphrodite leva les yeux vers le plafond, et sourit sans parvenir à masquer le mélange d’agacement et de mélancolie qui l’avait saisi.

Arlès avait œuvré avec brio. Et il n’en était guère surpris.


	6. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le sauver? Impossible. L'aider? Ce serait se leurrer. Que faire, dès lors?  
> Rien, si ce n'est se perdre, encore, et encore, en observant, d'un œil inquiet, la déliquescence de ce qui avait toujours été.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous.
> 
> Sixième chapitre de cette fiction relu et corrigé, dont le septième paraîtra rapidement.  
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Note: Une fois n'est pas coutume, il est important que vous vous placiez dans le contexte de l'anime, et non du manga. Vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite, mais retenez bien cet élément.

* * *

 

**WRATH**

**Sanctuaire, 5 Mars 1987, Flamme du Scorpion.**

Il y avait quelque chose de pourri dans l’air.

Comme une sensation de se tromper de direction. Impression familière, et toujours aussi désagréable que la première fois où elle l’avait le plus lourdement rattrapé.

Ce sentiment n’avait eu de cesse de grandir en lui au fil des heures qui s’égrenaient, prenant le dessus sur ses décisions, rongeant lentement mais sûrement ses principes et son raisonnement. Alors qu’il avait dû attendre, sans bouger, qu’arrivent en sa demeure les ennemis de leur ordre et de leur Déesse. Elèves de Chevaliers autrefois fidèles, et tombés dans la traîtrise. Il aurait dû s’occuper d’eux tous à la fois.

De Pégase, à la jambe brisée. Du Dragon au corps laminé. D’Andromède, vidé de ses forces pour ramener… Le dernier d’entre eux. Qui avait franchi la porte de son temple en tenant son camarade dans les bras. Et son regard. Un regard droit, fier… Qui l’avait dérangé à l’instant même où il l’avait croisé. Qui avait réveillé une sensation oubliée. Un air familier. Un air qu’il connaissait, pour l’avoir vu sur un autre au même âge.

Il lui ressemblait. Sans pouvoir l’égaler. Ses yeux étaient froids, jamais glacés. Son cosmos frais, sans être gelé. Il possédait sa posture, sans jamais saisir sa droiture.

Et pourtant… Déesse, comme il pouvait le haïr de le lui rappeler.

Milo déglutit, serrant les dents dans un élan d’agacement non feint alors qu’il reculait pour éviter un coup de poing à la force dérisoire. Il fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant retenir une nouvelle apostrophe ironique envers son ennemi, pour le pur plaisir de le voir s’agacer devant lui. Pour le pousser à bout. Ne plus être le seul dont le corps bouillonnait de colère. En dépit de ses airs calmes et concentrés, Milo était fou de rage. La mâchoire crispée, le corps tendu, il commençait à perdre patience au fil des minutes qui s’écoulaient. Sept heures passées à attendre et à voir tomber ou s’effacer les autres membres de la chevalerie avaient fini par rendre le huitième gardien extrêmement irritable. Et pour ne rien arranger… Alors même que la situation aurait dû être réglée, il se retrouvait face à _cet_ adversaire. L’objet de l’une de ses plus grandes douleurs. Présentement incapable de se tenir droit tant le sang s’écoulait abondamment de ses plaies.

Le chevalier du Cygne.

 L’élève de Camus. Ce gosse, à la force ridicule, se tenant devant lui, persuadé de mieux savoir. Convaincu de tout connaître, de son ancien ami à leur propre Déesse. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d’écraser son insupportable visage contre terre, et de le faire saigner jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuivit.

« Il faut m’écouter, Milo ! »

 Ces paroles… Un autre que lui les avait déjà prononcées. Sur l’île d’Andromède, des semaines auparavant. Et il les détestait toujours autant. Pour ce qu’elles impliquaient. L’erreur l’attendait au bout de ces quelques mots. Et cela lui paraissait toujours aussi improbable.

Insupportable. D’imaginer qu’il ait pu se tromper un seul instant.

«  _Scarlett Needle_  ! »

Il fut incapable de se retenir. L’attaque partit de nouveau, dans un éclat rougeoyant, allant frapper son ennemi de plein fouet. Il entendit son hurlement, et ne put masquer un sourire satisfait. Quand bien même son honneur se tordait dans son corps de s’acharner ainsi contre un être moins gradé. Sa conscience, dans un dernier soubresaut, tenta une dernière fois de le ramener vers la lumière, avant de perdre sa voix, jusqu’à devenir muette. Plus le temps passait, et moins il devenait capable de s’affronter dans une glace. Viendrait probablement le jour où il ne pourrait jamais plus se supporter. Où il ne pourrait jamais plus regarder ses pairs en face. Mais en cet instant, il ne parvenait pas à regretter.

Camus entendait-il, de là où il était, les geignements pathétiques du sacrifice de leur amitié ?

Il l’espérait.

 Hyôga se releva à nouveau, tremblant, en crachant sang et paroles amères. Tentant de lui infliger un coup aux airs de brise matinale, d’autant plus ridicule que son espoir était effarant. De nouveau, Milo fronça les sourcils, agacé de ne pas avoir la réponse à la seule question d’importance : Comment Hyôga pouvait-il être ici ? Camus n’était-il pas descendu, quelques heures à peine auparavant, pour s’assurer que son disciple n’atteindrait pas les étages suivants ? Ne l’avait-il pas croisé, à son retour, lui affirmant que l’impertinent apprenti ne franchirait jamais les portes de sa demeure ? Gelé à jamais au sein du temple de la Balance, condamné à attendre la fin de leur temps, et de leurs misères ? C’était à n’y rien comprendre.

C’était purement impensable. Camus ne pouvait avoir échoué, pas sans l’avoir désiré.

Il gronda en voyant le semi-russe revenir à la charge, et ferma les yeux pour endiguer la rage pure qu’il sentait monter en lui. Le Cygne résistait à ses attaques. Le Cygne avait encore la force de soutenir son regard. Le Cygne se tenait devant lui, reprenant un souffle que ses organes endommagés lui rendaient difficile, continuant à lui lancer des phrases sans queue ni tête au visage. Pire encore, il n’avait de cesse de réaffirmer que lui, Chevalier d’Or, était dans l’erreur. Que Camus également ne lui avait pas tout dit.  Qu’il se leurrait, depuis tant d’années, sur l’étiolement de leur amitié. Milo dut se retenir de l’achever dans la seconde. Il ne fallait pas se laisser aller à une telle simplicité : le faire souffrir, d’abord. Le faire cracher ses horreurs et ses erreurs.

 Son regard bleu tranchant coula le long du corps du jeune homme, contemplant avec une jouissance presque malsaine le sang qui s’écoulait sur son armure blanche. Le contraste était saisissant. Tout autant que la dureté des traits du jeune garçon, une fois mise en opposition avec la candeur première que l’on aurait pu lui accorder.

« Je n’abandonnerai jamais, Milo ! »

Nouveau grincement de dents. Le Scorpion plissa les yeux, sans même pouvoir s’en empêcher.

Des paroles. Toujours des paroles. Encore une différence entre eux… Là où Camus n’avait guère besoin de mots pour se faire entendre, son disciple ne pouvait s’empêcher de crier pour se revendiquer. Le Cygne n’avait de cesse de l’inonder de mots, de cris, de protestations, alors même que son maître était demeuré silencieux toutes ces années. Inatteignable, que ce soit par cosmos ou par lettres. Alors qu’il lui accordait à peine quelques brefs sons autrefois, onomatopées destinées à endiguer le flot de paroles que Milo ne savait tarir en présence de son ami. Alors que c’était pour cet être geignard que Camus avait gardé le silence toutes ces années. C’était agaçant. C’était insupportable de constater à quel point lui-même n’avait pas été digne, visiblement, de l’attention de l’être auquel il s’était tant attaché autrefois. Alors que cet enfant, qui lui criait des paroles terriblement répétitives, semblait avoir capté tout l’intérêt du Français durant des jours interminables.

Hyôga était plus important. Depuis le jour où on lui avait confié.

Au point que Camus n’avait pas estimé bon de passer par l’intérieur de son temple lorsqu’il était descendu pour juger le Cygne quelques heures auparavant. Le Chevalier du Verseau était passé par les souterrains reliant chaque temple, s’évitant ainsi une confrontation verbale avec Shura, mais plus encore, un nouvel affrontement visuel avec lui. Un sourire glacé vint transformer les traits du Grec, qui sentait une colère indescriptible dévorer son corps, en ajoutant encore aux tremblements de rage qui l’animaient déjà. Il ne sut se contenir : son attaque transperça en trois nouveaux endroits l’ennemi face à lui.

 Les hurlements trouvèrent une fois encore un écho très agréable à ses oreilles. Une forme de soulagement, après la déception cruelle qu’il avait subi.

 Camus avait fui. _Il l’avait fui,_ lui. Milo n’était visiblement pas digne de l’attention, des paroles de son autre. Le onzième gardien était allé à l’essentiel, le plus rapidement possible, faisant fi du ressenti de son ancien ami. Toutes ces années à l’attendre avaient-elles réellement mis un terme à une relation qu’aucun d’eux n’avait jamais su nommer ? Etait-il possible qu’aujourd’hui, le chevalier du Verseau ait décidé de fermer totalement son cœur et ses pensées au huitième gardien ? Quel comportement abject ! Et pourtant, tout indiquait qu’il avait choisi de se conduire ainsi. 

Probablement pour se concentrer uniquement sur cet objectif qui gérait toute sa vie : aller au-devant de son disciple. Ne lui avait-il pas dépeint, au début de son isolement en Sibérie, ses inquiétudes quant à la personnalité du jeune garçon ? Visiblement, si autrefois ses craintes avaient des raisons d’être justifiées, elles n’étaient plus nécessaires à présent. Hyôga, en dépit de tout bon sens, se dressait face à lui en clamant sa motivation. Camus avait toujours voulu le protéger, et même aujourd’hui, alors que leur Ordre et leur système de pensée étaient au bord de la destruction, il s’agissait encore de sa priorité. Par la manière la plus extrême qui soit, en mettant fin de lui-même à la vie de son élève. Afin d’éviter de le voir mourir cruellement par la main d’un autre que lui.

Un geste que Milo n’avait pas compris sur l’instant, jusqu’au moment où il avait fait le lien avec la couardise de son ami. Craignait-il à ce point la réaction du Chevalier du Scorpion ? Que ce dernier ne se vengeât sur l’être qui avait composé la vie du français en lieu et place de son ancien compagnon d’armes ? Peut-être. Et le Grec était suffisamment honnête avec lui-même pour admettre que Camus n’avait pas entièrement tort : il lui était de plus en plus difficile de retenir sa colère envers cet être qui ne lui avait rien fait, si ce n’était d’exister. D’être venu au monde, et de s’interposer dans les débuts de leur amitié qui tournait lentement vers une amoure balbutiante.

Son propre raisonnement le dégoûta. Il était tombé bien bas.

Camus avait changé. C’était évident. Et pire encore, malgré ses espoirs de le voir souffrir, Milo constatait que son ancien ami avait réussi la tâche qu’il lui avait été confiée. Qu’il était parvenu à atteindre son objectif, en dépit des obstacles posés sur son chemin. Malgré le travail d’équilibriste que lui avait demandé sa fonction d’espion, Camus était parvenu à entraîner un futur chevalier, qui se dressait fièrement face à lui. Le Français avait le droit de clamer avec une certaine joie que le Chevalier du Cygne était son élève et qu’il était parvenu au bout de sa formation. Car face à lui, Hyôga était fort. Un chevalier de Bronze exceptionnel, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ne se serait-il pas rangé du côté des traitres, Milo aurait peut-être eu plaisir à le voir poursuivre dans sa voie.

Et aujourd’hui, alors que leur univers s’effritait lentement, il était là, devant lui. Se tenant aussi droit que possible, en dépit de ses jambes tremblantes et de son souffle erratique, refusant de baisser les bras face à un adversaire pourtant bien plus puissant que lui. Même après avoir reçu l’aiguille écarlate à quatorze reprises, chose normalement impossible pour n’importe quel être humain, aussi fort soit-il, le Cygne continuait de le défier du regard. Lui signifiant qu’il continuerait à grimper ces marches pour se battre contre le reste de leur Ordre. En dépit des conséquences. Hyôga faisait la fierté de son ami. De cela, il n’avait plus aucun doute à présent. Au point que Camus avait souhaité le protéger. Lui, plutôt qu’Athéna. Au péril de son rang de Chevalier d’Or, qui serait sûrement mis à mort pour traîtrise. Et pourtant,  Hyôga ne semblait pas capable de se rendre compte du sacrifice de Camus. Il refusait le dernier cadeau de son propre maître.

Alors… Les mots lui échappèrent.

« N’as-tu donc pas compris les paroles de Camus ? »

Au fond de lui, Milo sentit quelque chose se déchirer. Pour lui supplier d’affronter ce qu’il s’apprêtait à annoncer.

A qui donc s’adressaient réellement ces paroles ? Au disciple trop entêté ? Ou à l’idiot qu’il était ?

Il dut retenir un rire de sang qui ne demandait qu’à sortir, alors que face à lui, son adversaire se décomposait, assemblant et affrontant ses souvenirs, pour reconstituer le puzzle d’une relation de maître à élève qui avait toujours été compliquée.

Milo se mordit violemment la lèvre.

La mission du chevalier du Verseau avait été une réussite. Et cela le rendait fou. Parce qu’intimement, vicieusement, il avait tellement désiré qu’il ait échoué ! Il avait tant voulu voir revenir le onzième gardien, au cours de ces longues années, lui annoncer qu’il revenait parce que la Sibérie avait été un échec. Parce que ses disciples étaient morts. Parce qu’il n’était pas apte, tout simplement, à devenir le maître que d’autres attendaient qu’il soit. Parce qu’il avait besoin de lui, de son ami, pour rester un chevalier d’Or digne de ce nom. Avoir le loisir de contempler tous les ratés de son ancien camarade, pour pouvoir lui envoyer mille reproches, et remettre en question jusqu’au fondement de ce qui avait été la base de leur séparation.

Pouvoir montrer au Verseau à quel point ce dernier s’était fourvoyé, tandis que lui avait trouvé une consolation, un autre futur dans les bras d’Aphrodite. Lui prouver que lui s’était construit un avenir en devenant l’un des assassins du Sanctuaire, qu’il était une source de fierté pour leur Grand Pope. Qu’il pouvait se vanter d’avoir sa confiance, s’étant retrouvé les mains dans le sang plus qu’à son tour pour que le nom d’Athéna ne soit pas souillé. Cette envie lui avait rongé l’âme, tordant son esprit, rendant sa vision du monde de plus en plus aberrante. Mais cela n’était pas arrivé. Et à présent…

« Par respect pour Camus, je te laisse la vie sauve. Tes sens te reviendront d’ici à quelques jours.»

Se détourner. Pour conserver, ne serait-ce qu’un instant, sa dignité dépouillée, et se débarrasser des doutes qui le rongeaient face à cet adversaire trop intime pour ne pas l’affecter. Il devait se retirer, maintenant. Faire partir cet insupportable garçon qui n’avait de cesse de lui prouver à quel point il avait été, et demeurait, incapable de comprendre son ami.

« Même privé de mes sens, je n’arrêterai pas ce combat avant de mourir ! »

Le Chevalier du Scorpion ferma les yeux, se détournant habilement du coup qui tentait de l’atteindre, alors que les jambes tremblantes de Hyôga peinaient à supporter son poids. Un soupir profond lui échappa.

Oui, Milo avait ardemment désiré ce scénario. Celui où il constaterait les échecs de Camus. Et pourtant, face à lui, il ne voyait que ses propres erreurs. Et son égoïsme patenté. Peut-être que était-ce pour cela que la présence de cet enfant l’insupportait autant. Hyôga était fort, et déterminé. Camus était parvenu à former un élève qui pouvait faire sa fierté. Et pire encore… Le gamin n’avait de cesse de répéter des paroles, et de faire preuve d’une volonté telle qu’à présent, c’était lui qui commençait à douter.

A douter de ce qui il était. De ce qu’il avait fait. De ce qu’avait été son existence. De ce qu’avait réellement été sa propre histoire avec le chevalier du Verseau.

…A douter de l’homme qui était son amant. Et encore plus de celui qui était au commandement.

Aphrodite lui aurait-il menti, depuis tout ce temps ?

Il serra les dents, et sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, tourna le regard vers l’arrière de son temple, promenant ses yeux bien au-delà de ce qui était visible en cet instant. Il hésita. Il en voulait encore à son ancien ami. Il était encore en colère, aujourd’hui. Son ire ne s’était pas apaisée depuis qu’il avait senti Camus passer par les souterrains pour sauver son disciple, alors même qu’il avait tant à lui dire. Mais il devait admettre que le raisonnement était logique : en cet instant, l’heure n’était pas à leurs règlements de compte, mais à la protection du Sanctuaire. Il avait besoin de réponses, il avait besoin… d’être certain de prendre la bonne décision. Pour redevenir le Juge du Sanctuaire, et plus uniquement le meurtrier de ses pairs.

 Il se concentra, cherchant une lueur dont il avait été privé bien trop longtemps. Il enflamma son cosmos, lentement, appelant celui qui était autrefois son ami. Il aurait presque pu rire de lui-même, à sentir ses propres hésitations, ses craintes… Sa timidité ? Milo ricana. Allons. Il n’était plus un enfant.

 La réponse fut immédiate, et mesurée à la fois. A l’image de son porteur. Estomaqué, il sentit l’aura glacée venir s’enrouler autour de lui, répondant, avec une sincérité aussi étonnante qu’elle était dérangeante, à l’appel du Scorpion. Les ondes se frôlèrent tout d’abord, avant de se rapprocher, jusqu’à se fondre l’une dans l’autre. Un sentiment d’extase coupable l’envahit. De l’apaisement ?

C’était ridicule. Et totalement vrai.

_« Camus._

_—  Milo. »_

L’empressement mesuré du Verseau lui tira un sourire fatigué. Le Scorpion frissonna : depuis combien de temps, depuis combien d’années ne s’étaient-ils plus « touchés » ainsi ? Il avait la sensation que son corps le brûlait, partout où passait le cosmos glacé, alors que ce dernier s’enroulait autour de son âme, et venait y puiser au fond une autre chaleur, la sienne. Le paradoxe du chevalier du Verseau. La volonté de Milo vacilla, très légèrement. Avant qu’il ne se reprît. Il n’était pas là pour cela. Son adversaire attendait son jugement. Il devait rester imperturbable. L’heure n’était pas aux explications. Encore un peu de patience. Un tout petit peu…

_«  As-tu entendu les paroles de ton disciple, Chevalier du Verseau ? Je vais affronter Hyôga avec toute ma force. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie ? J’accepte de le voir comme un adversaire de valeur. Je reconnais qui il est. Et je ne retiendrai donc plus la puissance de mes coups. »_

En prononçant ces paroles, Milo avait conscience d’accorder, enfin, le crédit nécessaire au travail effectué toutes ces longues années par le Français. Il en aurait probablement hurlé, si ses tripes ne lui avaient pas dicté profondément qu’il s’agissait là de la seule solution. De la seule vérité. Le Scorpion devait accepter de ravaler sa fierté, l’espace de quelques instants. Hyôga n’avait pas peur : il était le digne disciple de celui qui resterait son camarade. Il ne pouvait piétiner plus longtemps ces liens qu’ils avaient tissés. Il était de son devoir de tenter, une dernière fois, de se rapprocher de son ami. Par respect pour ce qu’avaient été leurs histoires respectives. Accepter leur éloignement, et en observer le fruit, gisant en ce moment même à ses pieds dans une flaque carmin.

_« Je le sais. Je l’ai compris. Je n’en attendais pas moins de ta part. Je suis heureux que tu aies vu l’être exceptionnel qu’il est. »_

La voix de Camus, de nouveau. Froide et franche, tout à la fois.

  «  _Tu n’as jamais douté de lui, n’est-ce pas ?_

_—  Pas plus que je n’ai un jour douté de toi, Milo. »_

Un ricanement amer vint se glisser le long de leur connexion mentale.

_«  Je t’en prie… Pas de ça avec moi. Nous méritons mieux, tous les deux. Bien sûr que tu as douté. Mais peu importait, puisque tu n’étais plus là pour y changer quoi que ce soit._

_—  Est-ce pour cela que tu as choisi Aphrodite ?_

_— J’ai choisi d’insuffler la vie à la mort._

_— Evidemment. Ton sens de l’honneur t’honore. »_

Milo crut sentir de l’amertume dans la voix de son ami. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, pas plus que Camus ne lui reprochait ses débordements et ses accès de colère. Un gémissement de douleur à ses pieds attira son attention. Le Cygne était de nouveau en train de se relever péniblement sur ses jambes. Il était temps d’en finir.

«  _Camus…_

_— Oui ?_

_— Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée… Il faudra que nous parlions, toi et moi. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »_

Une vibration particulière traversa le lien de cosmos entre eux. Milo ne sut mettre des mots précis sur ce ressenti. Il ne put que constater la présence d’une étrange sensation, sans être capable pour autant d’en déterminer la nature précise. Les années avaient finalement eu cette conséquence sur leurs capacités immuables à se comprendre autrefois.

_«  Cette nécessité trouvera certainement, un jour, l’occasion de se réaliser. »_

Le Scorpion écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de laisser échapper un rire qui lui garrota la gorge.

_«  Tu n’as pas changé._

_— A quel sujet ?_

_— Tu es toujours aussi sibyllin._

_— Je ne peux pas en dire autant à ton sujet. Tu es différent._

_— Je sais. Et c’est en partie de cela que nous devrons parler. J’aimerais comprendre._

_— Quoi donc ?_

_— Ce qui m’a si longtemps échappé. »_

La conversation se rompit, sous le soupir à la fois grave et amusé du onzième gardien du Sanctuaire. Milo ferma un instant les yeux, savourant les bribes de cosmos éparpillées qu’avait constitué leur échange, et qui continuaient de caresser sa peau. Puis, reportant son attention sur Hyôga, il allongea de nouveau son index meurtrier. Il avait pris sa décision. Son ennemi mourrait, en l’honneur de ses principes, comme l’adversaire de valeur qu’il était.

Il était l’heure pour le Cygne de prouver qu’il était digne du sacrifice de leur amitié.

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire, 5 Mars 1987, Flamme du Sagittaire.**

Finalement, Aphrodite avait dû remonter au treizième temple. Les circonstances… Les évolutions de la situation ne laissaient guère de choix. Il lui était déjà difficile d’admettre que les chevaliers de Bronze aient atteint le temple du Scorpion.

Mais à présent… Le regard tourné vers la porte menant à l’extérieur du palais, Aphrodite avait du mal à croire à ce qu’il venait de se passer, sans pouvoir réellement dire qu’il était surpris. Fermant les yeux, il sentit plus qu’il ne vit l’explosion de rage qui éclata derrière lui, et lui coupa brièvement la respiration. Il serra les dents, plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait dû, et la tige de sa rose lui déchira la lèvre, provoquant un léger écoulement de sang sur son menton. L’odeur métallique lui tira une grimace, alors qu’il touchait du bout des doigts le liquide carmin glissant sur sa peau pâle.

La voix, glaciale et tranchante, résonna étrangement en échos répétitifs sur les murs de cette immense salle.

« Milo a laissé passer le Cygne. »

Un simple constat. Une vérité indéniable. Le huitième gardien avait en effet choisi de laisser une chance supplémentaire aux envahisseurs de leur Sanctuaire, crime qui était puni de manière radicale en ces lieux. La brûlure de la trahison était amère pour le Chevalier des Poissons. Dont les propos glacés du Grand Pope ne faisaient qu’attiser un peu plus sa propre colère.

 Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Lentement, très lentement, retardant au maximum l’instant où il devrait affronter le regard carmin et l’aura de pure haine qui ne manquerait pas de l’étouffer, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, un sourire ironique planté sur son visage.

 «  Il est gravement affaibli. Il n’ira pas bien loin. Quand bien même Milo a stoppé l’hémorragie, le gamin était déjà en piètre état à cause de Camus. »

Une nouvelle vague de colère presque palpable sembla s’échapper du Grand Pope, alors qu’Aphrodite s’avançait à pas mesurés jusqu’à son supérieur, restreignant autant qu’il le pouvait les sensations désagréables de peur que ce regard dément pouvait faire naître en lui. En cet instant, Arlès le mettait mal à l’aise. Et il avait horreur de cela : c’était un privilège qui lui revenait de droit.

 « Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Aphrodite ! Milo m’a trahi. Quand cette histoire abracadabrante sera terminée, je te prierai d’aller mettre un terme à la vie de ce… substitut que tu t’es trouvé. »

Le chevalier des Poissons choisit de ne pas relever l’insinuation parfaitement avérée.

«  Tu voudrais que je tue Milo ? Demanda-t-il avec un rien d’amusement parfaitement sincère. Que je tue tous ceux qui te tournent à présent le dos ? Soyons sérieux… Que restera-t-il de notre ordre ? Qui te protégera, Arlès, si tu sacrifies ce qu’il reste de ton élite ? Toi qui as déjà immolé tes chevaliers d’Argent à cause d’une menace que tu t’es refusé à prendre au sérieux ? »

La rage du Grand Pope explosa, laissant libre cours à une vague de cosmos dévastatrice, qui frappa le douzième gardien de plein fouet. Tentant de masquer sa crainte, autant que sa fascination, il soutint le regard de braise posé sur lui, savant mélange de fureur pure, et d’un fond de peur que ce dernier était incapable de cacher malgré toute sa volonté.

 « Je me fiche de cette bande d’incapables ! Pas un pour retenir une poignée de chevaliers de Bronzes ! Des incompétents ou des traitres… C’est pathétique ! Je trouverais de nouveaux chevaliers d’Or. Je les élèverai moi-même à ce rang ! Je reconstruirai une armée sur les cadavres de ces imbéciles !»

Le chevalier des Poissons frémit, très légèrement, sans pouvoir pour autant contenir un frisson d’excitation. Arlès n’avait jamais été aussi vindicatif dans sa prise de position, dans son envie de faire éclater sa colère, son emportement et sa soif de sang, restant toujours en retrait derrière les agissements des trois assassins. Pensait-il réellement pouvoir s’élever au-dessus du choix des armures ? Comme c’était amusant. Même un homme tel que lui finissait par se laisser aveuglé par la fureur, et probablement par un début de crainte qu’il devenait incapable de masquer. La remontée des renégats jusqu’au temple de Shura d’où provenaient à présent leurs cosmos était… inattendue, il fallait bien l’avouer. La voix basse et dangereuse l’arracha à ses sombres pensées.

 «  Souviens-toi de tes paroles, Aphrodite. Tu as juré que tu mettrais un terme à la vie du chevalier du Scorpion si je te l’ordonnais. Tu as promis, sur la vie de ce ridicule humain dont je me nourris que tu ne me trahirais jamais. »

Un nouveau sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du dernier chevalier d’Or.

 « Je n’en ai jamais eu l’intention. Mon âme appartient à Saga.  Depuis toujours. Elle lui appartenait déjà bien avant que tu ne sois là.»

C’était un affront personnel.

L’Autre ne s’y trompa guère, alors que ses doigts venaient se refermer violemment sur sa gorge, coupant une respiration rendue déjà difficile par la tension ambiante en ces lieux. Faisant fi de la brûlure que la peau maudite provoquait déjà sur ses phalanges, Arlès ne fit que le menacer un peu plus, jusqu’à écraser sa pomme d’Adam qui s’agita en réponse à cette agression.

 Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent, alors qu’Aphrodite ouvrait la bouche, à la recherche d’un air qui semblait ne jamais plus pouvoir lui revenir. La pression était telle qu’il n’en avait jamais connue, alors que l’Autre, déjà, le soulevait à bout de bras. Ses pieds ne faisaient plus que frôler le tapis rouge de leurs péchés, et son teint se colorait d’une nuance qu’il n’avait encore jamais possédée. Sa fierté, de même que la crainte de marquer définitivement la peau de l’homme qu’il avait inlassablement aimé furent les seuls vecteurs le retenant de se débattre, et de blesser le bras qui le retenait prisonnier. Son regard, empli d’une haine qu’il ne parvenait plus à contenir, plongea dans les braises ardentes de folie de son interlocuteur, qui laissa un sourire malade se poser sur son visage.

Les doigts se desserrèrent enfin,  alors que le visage du chevalier des Poissons glissait dans sa main, laissant les mèches turquoise couler entre ses phalanges, qu’il attrapa brusquement. Il tira, arrachant sans vergogne ce qu’il avait saisi. La douleur de l’acte ne provoqua pas un gémissement au dernier gardien, qui encaissa cette humiliation supplémentaire sans sourciller. Il serra la moquette entre ses doigts, prévenant ce geste si naturel qu’aurait été celui de porter la main à sa gorge pour la masser lentement. Il ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à l’usurpateur adulé.

Jamais.

Mais malgré tout sa volonté, il ne put contenir son réflexe de recul, lorsque la main puissante s’approcha à nouveau de son visage, attrapant fortement son menton, plantant ses doigts dans ses joues et enserrant sa mâchoire dans un étau douloureux qui faillit lui arracher un cri de douleur. Le regard flamboyant de l’Assassin courut sur sa peau, sans jamais chercher à cacher la démence qui l’habitait. Sa bouche, enfin, s’approcha à son tour, pour glisser des paroles qui finirent de lui glacer le sang.

« Tâche de mourir aujourd’hui en me protégeant, Aphrodite. Car si ce n’est pas le cas, je ferais en sorte de briser ce qui reste de toi. Et de _lui_. »

Il soutint son regard, sans jamais hésiter. Et se releva lentement, non sans s’incliner comme le souhaitait le protocole, en dépit de la raideur de ses muscles. Une dernière fois, il posa les yeux sur l’usurpateur du trône, cherchant en vain les rappels d’un autre homme, disparu depuis trop longtemps sous la douleur des tortures mentales qu’il subissait.

 Il aurait tant aimé les voir, ces yeux verts qui l’avaient charmé dès la première heure, lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés.

 Mais cela ne serait pas. Jamais Arlès ne lui accorderait ce plaisir, et peut-être était-ce mieux. Ainsi, Saga ne contemplerait pas la chute interminable qu’il avait effectuée, au nom d’un honneur qu’il avait choisi de bafouer. Il se détourna, lentement, pas à pas, jusqu’à ce que ses doigts frôlent le métal froid de la poignée. L’abaissant lentement, il ne put retenir sa faiblesse, et jeta un bref coup d’œil derrière lui. Pour tomber sur le sourire fou, et le regard de pure haine de l’homme qui s’y trouvait. Se mordant la lèvre, il quitta brusquement les lieux, se jurant, un jour, d’obtenir réparation auprès de ce monstre qu’il avait choisi de suivre, pour protéger l’homme qu’il aimait de la pire des façons.

 L’heure était venue pour lui : les Chevaliers de Bonze étaient parvenus au dixième temple. Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur leur comportement, et sur leurs capacités. Alors que la flamme du Sagittaire s’était éteinte, et que les renégats avaient déjà atteint le temple de Shura, il ne pouvait ignorer la possibilité de les voir parvenir jusqu’à lui. Il n’avait nulle confiance en Camus : qui aurait pu dire pour qui le taciturne et impénétrable Verseau se battait réellement ? Certainement pas lui.

Inconsciemment, ses poings se crispèrent, alors que sa réflexion l’amenait à repenser aux actes du huitième gardien.

Milo avait fait son choix, à peine une heure auparavant. Il l’avait choisi, lui, son ancien ami, en dépit de leur longue séparation. Par amour pour le Chevalier du Verseau, par vengeance contre lui-même? Difficile à dire, sans avoir face à lui son jeune amant, si impulsif et pourtant tellement réfléchi. Mais le résultat était là. Milo, en ayant décidé que les renégats méritaient de passer, avait irrémédiablement précipité le Sanctuaire dans un point de non-retour. L’assassin ignorant d’Arlès plongeait par son geste toute l’entreprise de l’usurpateur au bord d’un précipice dont seul Shura et lui pourraient le sortir. En seraient-ils capables ? Assurément.

Le souhaitait-il profondément ?

Cette question dérangeante, posée à son propre inconscient, demeura sans réponse.

* * *

**Sanctuaire, 5 Mars 1987, Flamme du Verseau.**

Il l’avait laissé passer.

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il ne le savait pas précisément. Il avait choisi de croire en eux, en ces enfants venus clamer la vérité. En ce gamin blond, incarnation d’une amitié perdue, qui avait pourtant survécu à l’arcane suprême de son meilleur ami, comme pour le narguer à présent encore un peu plus, en lui démontrant que leurs efforts étaient vains. Alors, malgré ses insupportables paroles, malgré le sang qu’il aurait aimé voir couler encore un peu, il avait accepté de fermer les yeux. De stopper l’hémorragie, et de le voir continuer sa route, pour se rendre au-delà de son temple, jusqu’à se retrouver face à son maître. Son cœur avait-il guidé son geste ? Avait-il, inconsciemment, choisi d’accorder à Camus une nouvelle chance de se confronter avec son disciple ?

Non. Il n’était pas si bon. S’il avait choisi de laisser passer l’enfant, c’était par égoïsme. Pour secouer son propre amant, dont le comportement ambigu avait nourri les doutes et la colère du Chevalier du Scorpion. Laissé à l’écart des tractations, voyant dans les regards de Deathmask, Shura et Aphrodite une vérité qu’il ne pouvait percevoir, Milo avait laissé la rancœur l’envahir à la toute fin. Les agissements des cinq renégats, de cette jeune femme se pliant à un sacrifice insupportable, et les décisions de ses pairs avaient fini de l’emplir de soupçons, dont Céphée avait fait naître les germes. Et à présent, il ne parvenait plus à s’en débarrasser. Aujourd’hui, les réponses venaient enfin à lui, en dépit des sensations désagréables qui lui remontaient dans la gorge.

Ses yeux ne purent s’empêcher d’aller quérir un écho qui ne viendrait pas, là-haut. Au-delà de ses propres murs, il apercevait le temple d’Athéna. Aphrodite avait-il rejoint le Pope, de nouveau ? Il se demanda quelle avait été sa réaction, lorsqu’il avait choisi de laisser passer le Cygne. Déception, surprise, colère, peut-être… ? Ou bien au contraire, avait-il toujours su que viendrait le jour de sa trahison ? Il avait hâte de lui demander. Hâte de voir son beau regard voilé par autre chose que le désir qu’il pouvait y faire naître, ou son habituelle expression amusée, qui insupportait le huitième gardien. Et sans doute pourrait-il enfin, également, crier au Chevalier des Glaces ce qu’il avait contenu tout ce temps. Lui hurler à la figure ses propres défauts, mais aussi ses manquements.

Comme s’il avait suivi ses pensées, la voix de son amant naquit dans son esprit, enroulant son cosmos empoisonné autour du sien, non moins vénéneux.

_« Tu nous as trahi, Milo._

_— Et toi, tu me dois une explication._

_— Crois-tu ?_

_— J’en suis persuadé. Et je l’aurais. Toi, lui… Et même le Grand-Pope. »_

Il put presque entendre un rire froid traverser leur connexion mentale.

  _«  Lorsque tout sera fini, tu seras condamné à mort._

_— Nous verrons. Jure de ton côté de me dire enfin toute la vérité._

_— Très bien. J’accepte. Au nom du plaisir que tu as su me donner._

_— C’est tout ce que tu as à me dire, après toutes ces semaines ?_

_— Pour l’heure, oui. Mais comme tu l’as si bien dit…Il viendra un temps pour d’autres raisonnements._

_— Tu m’exaspères._

_— Je te retourne le compliment. Pourquoi avoir choisi Camus aujourd’hui ? »_

Un silence.

_« C’est mon instinct de Chevalier qui a dicté mes pas._

_— Et non ta raison ?_

_— Si je l’avais écoutée, jamais tu n’aurais fini dans mes draps._

_— Je m’en serais douté. »_

Un silence de nouveau. Peuplé de souvenirs chimériques, où se mêlaient sang et soupirs de plaisir.

_« L’heure du dénouement approche, Milo._

_— Tant mieux._

_— Je te remercie, pour tout ce que tu as fait._

_— Tais-toi._

_— Au revoir, Chevalier du Scorpion._

_— A plus tard, »_ corrigea le huitième gardien.

 Il ferma les yeux, à la fois satisfait et frustré de son ultime échange avec son ancien amant. Mais ces quelques mots arrachés n’avaient fait que le confirmer dans sa pensée. Oui, lorsque tout ceci serait terminé, il confronterait Camus et Aphrodite. L’un pour obtenir réparation de son amitié, l’autre pour enfin avoir les réponses à ses questionnements répétés. La fin de ces douze heures verrait également celle de son ignorance. Il en était persuadé. Et alors… Peut-être qu’il pourrait enfin tout recommencer.

Ce fut à cet instant qu’une explosion de froid naquit au onzième temple, secouant l’ensemble des lieux d’un tremblement sans précédent. Les vagues gelées vinrent frapper tous les habitants, et saisirent au ventre le huitième gardien, qui fut pris de nausée. A la violence du choc, il était impossible de ne pas en saisir l’impact profond : les deux chevaliers des glaces venaient de s’entre-tuer.

Le hurlement de peine qui retentit à cet instant-là devait rester à jamais l’un des souvenirs les plus atroces des personnes en ayant été témoins.

Aphrodite, du haut de ses marches, ferma les yeux, et choisit d’emplir son esprit du cri de douleur inhumain de Milo. Vestige d’une amitié brisée, sacrifiée par ceux qui en savaient plus que lui.

Il sut, à l’entente de ce chant d’agonie, que les sentiments et l’honneur de Milo seraient à jamais ternis.

 


	7. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le sauver? Impossible. L'aider? Ce serait se leurrer. Que faire, dès lors?  
> Rien, si ce n'est se perdre, encore, et encore, en observant, d'un œil inquiet, la déliquescence de ce qui avait toujours été.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous.
> 
> Septième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Le voilà enfin publié ici, après plusieurs jours d'absence pour moi.  
> Je vous remercie pour votre lecture, et j'espère de tout coeur que cette fiction assez spéciale vous aura plu.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Note: Une fois n'est pas coutume, il est important que vous vous placiez dans le contexte de l'anime, et non du manga. Vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite, mais retenez bien cet élément.

* * *

**SLOTH**

 

**Sanctuaire, 5 Mars 1987, Flamme des Poissons.**

Une explosion brutale.

« Mais qu’est-ce que ?! »

Milo se redressa brusquement, l’esprit aux aguets, les nerfs à vif, puisant dans son énergie éprouvée, cherchant une réponse à ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Etait-ce possible ? Alors même que sa douleur précédente n’était pas encore apaisée, il sentait de nouveau son âme se déchirer —  écho atroce aux filets de lave qui lui ravageaient déjà l’esprit. Le sang battait trop fort à ses tempes, et sa respiration difficile ne trouvait d’égal qu’en ses yeux brillants d’effarement.

Aphrodite mourrait.

Il courut à l’arrière de son temple, forçant ses membres gelés à se mouvoir, jusqu’à parvenir au pied de l’escalier menant à la demeure du Sagittaire. Il trébucha, incapable de maintenir un équilibre que les attaques du Cygne avaient fortement éprouvé. La tête levée vers les hauteurs, laissant son cosmos brûler, à la recherche d’un  — d’autres  — il sentit son souffle s’accélérer brusquement.

Au loin, la nuit se parait d’écarlate. La couleur, pourtant aimée et rassurante, devenait en cet instant atrocement angoissante. Le vermeil du ciel n’avait rien de naturel,  puisque le soleil s’était couché depuis longtemps, et il distingua, d’un plissement d’yeux affolé, les multiples et innombrables pétales constituant la plus grande défense du douzième gardien s’envoler dans les cieux. Qu’ils fussent dans un tel état d’agitation, que le Sanctuaire entier pût les voir en cet instant, impliquait forcément qu’Aphrodite était dans un immense danger.

 Milo ne pouvait croire ce qu’il était en train de sentir. Non… Ce n’était pas possible. Le Chevalier des Poissons ne pouvait pas tomber lui aussi ! Les yeux écarquillés, le regard tourné vers les deux ultimes temples du zodiaque, Milo voyait le cosmos d’Aphrodite s’élever à une puissance jamais ressentie jusqu’à aujourd’hui, et se faire pourtant repousser, inlassablement, par celui vaillant d’Andromède. Alors que la flamme du Verseau s’était éteinte quelques minutes auparavant en emportant son porteur avec elle, et que la douzième brillait encore fièrement, il ressentait un sentiment de panique sur lequel il ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots.

 D’abord, c’était le cosmos de Camus qu’il avait senti exploser,  répandant une vague de froid sur tout le Sanctuaire, brisant ses convictions et ravageant son esprit. Les ondes glaciales étaient descendues jusqu’à lui, l’engloutissant un peu plus à chaque seconde, achevant de refroidir son estomac tordu de douleur. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il était demeuré ainsi, tremblant, à prier pour que ce qu’il avait perçu ne soit pas la réalité à laquelle il devrait se confronter lorsqu’il lui serait enfin permis de gravir les escaliers. L’angoisse commençait à le prendre au ventre, retournant ses tripes d’une sensation bien connue qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais retrouver.

C _ulpabilité._

Serpent de fer qui lui tordait le cœur, rompait son œsophage éraillé par ses cris, répandant dans son esprit un venin face auquel il se trouvait démuni, Milo ne pouvant rien faire d’autre que de rester là.  Incapable de savoir précisément ce qu’il venait de se passer, condamné à devoir attendre en sa demeure qu’arrivât la fin des conflits.

Il n’en pouvait plus. Il allait devenir fou.

Les larmes qu’il avait retenues, après l’explosion de puissance de Camus, menaçaient à tout instant d’éclater face à la rage de sentir Aphrodite s’éteindre à son tour. Déjà, il lui semblait pouvoir entendre les battements du cœur du Chevalier des Glaces se faire plus lointains, voire totalement inaudibles, ralentissant à un rythme parfaitement insupportable qui lui souleva le ventre. Il devait y aller. Il devait monter. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il devait aller tenter de sauver son ami, le premier de tous. Il ne pouvait tout simplement accepter sa mort alors que leur Déesse se trouvait quelques mètres plus bas !

Mais il n’en avait pas le droit. Les ordres étaient clairs. La volonté de leur Pope, indiscutable.

Milo serra les poings à s’en faire blanchir les jointures, les muscles crispés de colère.

Quel genre d’homme laissait ses soldats sombrer sans qu’un autre ne pût lui venir les aider ? Depuis quand Shion avait-il commencé à encourager la mort au détriment de la vie ? Mais surtout, pourquoi lui-même continuait d’obéir, alors que tout son être ruait des décisions prises ? Par son choix antérieur, n’avait-il pas déjà trahi son serment d’obéissance envers leur supérieur absolu ?

 Il réalisa alors la situation dans laquelle il s’était mis, et le paradoxe dans lequel il était plongé. Traître à son supérieur, mais incapable de contredire l’une des règles les plus profondes de leur Ordre.

Le souvenir d’un combat sur l’île Andromède le fit grincer des dents, alors que le comportement ambigu d’Aphrodite commençait à se préciser étrangement.

A quand remontait sa véritable trahison ? Que n’avait-il pas compris de lui-même, que son amant avait saisi bien avant lui ?

Que devait-il faire ? Courir auprès de la jeune femme qui demeurait encore en danger de mort ? Ou bien s’élancer à l’aide de ses camarades tombés en les aidant à survivre, ce qui reviendrait à contredire ses propres croyances ?

Rester ? Partir ? Fermer les yeux, ou bien les ouvrir ?

Un vertige le saisit, lorsqu’il comprit qu’Aphrodite était à son tour en train de tomber pour de bon. Par choix, par conviction, par faiblesse ? Non. Il était le dernier gardien du Sanctuaire. Jamais son honneur ne le laisserait faiblir, pas sans l’ultime sacrifice qui lui était demandé. Chose à laquelle lui-même avait décidé de se soustraire en croyant la parole des renégats. Il avait placé sa foi en eux. En agissant ainsi, il avait laissé ses ennemis passer, prenant le risque de sacrifier la vie d’autres guerriers. La mort de Shura avait été un premier signe, mais ce qui avait suivi… L’atroce sensation d’être le responsable de la chute et des souffrances douloureuses des derniers chevaliers d’Or vint le saisir au ventre, comme une poigne froide s’enroulant autour de son cœur. Par son choix… Il avait condamné ses pairs à mort. 

Par sa décision… Camus et Aphrodite ne verraient sans doute jamais le lendemain de cette Guerre.

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire, 5 Mars 1987, Flamme des Poissons.**

Il allait mourir.

Non… Il mourrait déjà. Il le sentait.

Levant les yeux sur le plafond de sa demeure, son corps perclus de douleur lui arrachait des hurlements silencieux qu’il se refusait à prononcer. Ses doigts, glacés par le début du trépas, ne parvenaient déjà plus à remuer pour former la moindre fleur dans sa main. Un sourire maculé de sang étira ses lèvres, savourant encore cette demi-victoire qui l’emportait dans la mort. Tournant le regard vers la silhouette effondrée près de lui, il songea néanmoins qu’il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi.

Ce combat lui avait apporté bien plus que ce que Shun pouvait imaginer. Cet enfant-soldat lui avait rappelé d’anciens souvenirs, et avait lutté admirablement. Avoir été un démon dans la vie ne l’empêchait pas d’offrir à son adversaire une ultime sépulture, après tout. Alors, il fit appel à son cosmos, ce qui lui en restait du moins… Pour que les fleurs le recouvrissent, lui, les laissant border ce jeune chevalier à ses côtés, dont le seul péché avait été de souhaiter défendre ses convictions.

La mort était venue à lui avec des traits d’enfant ravagés par la colère, et des doutes exaspérants. Shun s’était dressé, étonnant par sa personnalité, et par cette force qu’il avait tant cherché à masquer, à contrôler, à tenir éloignée. Espérant —  paradoxe immense s’il en était —  de ne pas avoir à s’en servir contre son adversaire. Un curieux être humain, c’était certain. Qui ne s’était visiblement pas laissé abuser par ce que d’autres avaient raconté.

La rose qui avait tué son maître, le jeune chevalier d’Andromède avait été capable de l’identifier. Il avait attendu cet instant, sans jamais en parler à quiconque, Aphrodite en était certain. Conservant sa rage pour lui-même, dans l’espoir vain de comprendre les motivations du criminel. Nul doute qu’il avait été déçu : le Chevalier des Poissons ne doutait pas un seul instant d’avoir été une véritable source d’amertume à ses yeux : s’il avait tué Céphée, c’était moins pour ses actes que pour le danger qu’il représentait.  Aphrodite savait que ses convictions avaient scandalisé le jeune garçon. Avaient gonflé sa colère, sa peine, et son incrédulité envers l’Ordre suprême qui devait pourtant les guider. Et tremblant sur ses jambes, en dépit de ses affirmations hasardeuses, il était parvenu à le tuer.

 Allongé au milieu de ses roses qui le recouvraient à présent, comme pour le protéger encore un peu d’une menace à présent disparue, comme pour le réchauffer, lui qu’elles sentaient refroidir désespérément, Aphrodite s’accorda un sourire couvert de sang. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il n’aurait pas à affronter le regard empli de rage et d’incrédulité de son ancien amant. Il n’aurait pas à s’inquiéter d’une mise à mort comme traître envers sa Déesse, que Milo aurait été bien évidemment chargé d’exécuter, lui qui était le dernier assassin du Sanctuaire. Il n’avait pas envie de lire dans ses yeux toute la haine qu’il devait ressentir pour lui en cet instant.

 Il préférait de loin le dernier souvenir de leur étreinte. Le dernier sang. Les derniers élans de poison dans son corps. La dernière jouissance absolue, tâchée par la voix d’Arlès dans son esprit. Les dernières paroles, piquantes de l’ironie et des sarcasmes qui avaient ponctués leur vie au cours de ces quelques semaines. 

Une quinte de toux lui échappa, violente et difficile, alors qu’il tournait légèrement les yeux vers l’arrière de son temple, où les lueurs rougeâtres de ses fleurs continuaient d’onduler. Il n’en voyait qu’un brouillard écarlate, mais pouvait encore sentir les fragrances empoisonnées se répandre dans les escaliers. Tant mieux. Il ne fallait pas qu’elles disparaissent. Heureusement, une fois créées, ses précieuses alliées étaient indépendantes de son cosmos. Elles vivraient encore quelques heures après lui, pour protéger son amour si précieux dont la santé mentale avait probablement été anéantie depuis qu’il l’avait quitté pour la dernière fois.

Son ventre se tordit d’imaginer le Chevalier des Gémeaux passant ses dernières heures dans la folie, l’esprit torturé par cette présence qui l’engloutissait. L’occasion ne lui aurait finalement jamais été donnée de revoir celui qu’il aimait. Il aurait pu en pleurer, si la mort n’avait pas déjà été si près de le dévorer.

Saga aurait-il la chance d’être libre, face à une Déité qu’il avait profondément aimée ? Athéna serait-elle suffisamment magnanime, pour comprendre les tourments auquel il avait été confronté ? Verrait-il une dernière fois la lueur des étoiles avant d’être brisé ? Sentirait-il à son tour le vent lui caresser le visage, relâché du parasite qui lui brisait l’âme depuis tant d’années ?

Saga, dans un éclair de lucidité, pleurerait-il sa disparition lorsqu’il la réaliserait ?

 Aphrodite ferma les yeux, et avala un mélange de salive et de sang parfaitement désagréable, alors qu’il réalisait combien il était égoïste.

 Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire pour autant. Son Maître devait être furieux, là où il se trouvait. Il avait certainement réalisé qu’il n’y avait plus personne pour le protéger. Que certains, parmi eux, avaient déjà fait le choix de ne plus croire en lui, ayant compris que Shion avait laissé sa place à un imposteur. Aphrodite l’avait entendu, dans un dernier élan de lucidité,  l’appel venu des Cinq Pics, qui avait résonné dans son esprit, lorsque le Vieux Maître avait contacté les Chevaliers d’Or restants. Incapable d’y répondre, alors que la vie s’arrachait lentement à son corps. Se contentant de ressentir les élans dorés qui s’échangeaient de maison en maison encore habitées, savourant la caresse des conversations qui le berçaient sans pouvoir le toucher.

Le Chevalier de la Balance venait de révéler le nom de l’apostat, et déjà, les réactions scandalisées coulaient le long de leurs entrelacements dorés. Aphrodite ne pût s’empêcher de rire du visage décomposé que ne manqueraient pas d’afficher ceux qui, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, ignoraient la vérité.

Milo… Comment allait-il réagir en apprenant la réalité ? Et Arlès, dans ses hauteurs, comment vivrait-il ses dernières heures ?

Ah… Qu’il aurait été agréable de voir le visage de son bourreau se fissurer de haine et de terreur à l’idée de mourir, une fois confronté à ses erreurs ! Lui-même devait bien en passer par là : il ne pouvait plus s’empêcher de trembler de froid. Ses roses bien aimées, en dépit de leur présence rassurante, peinaient à lui rendre une chaleur artificielle qui n’était déjà plus suffisante. Il sentait leur détresse, témoins de son déclin. Leur peine et leur incompréhension, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à les laisser seules dans ce monde, condamnées à faner et à dépérir dans les jours qui suivraient son trépas.

Tout comme un autre, certainement, quelques temples plus bas.

En dépit de la mort qui lui tendait déjà les bras, il laissa son esprit caresser doucement le souvenir du Chevalier du Scorpion, refusant ainsi à Arlès de lui voler cet instant. Il ferma les yeux, se figurant avec un sourire malade l’image de Milo, hurlant dans l’enceinte de son temple. Il imagina sans mal les traits ravagés de chagrin et de colère que le huitième gardien ne manquerait pas de vouloir dissimuler aux yeux de ses pairs. Il pouvait déjà voir les questions silencieuse obtenir une réponse insuffisante, puisque trouvée dans la perte et les non-dits.

Milo, auquel d’ultimes retrouvailles avec Camus avaient déjà été refusées, devrait également se confronter au silence de ses propres motivations. Aphrodite n’avait jamais pris le temps de lui raconter son histoire. De lui expliquer ses choix. De lui parler de son amour véritable, qu’une prison mentale emprisonnait depuis si longtemps. Jamais il n’avait eu l’occasion de lui expliquer à quel point il s’était tordu dans l’enceinte du Sanctuaire. Mais cela, il était certain que le Grec l’avait déjà compris.

Pleurerait-il sa mort tout autant que celle du Verseau ? Quelle émotion l’emporterait donc, une fois confronté à son corps inanimé ? La haine, l’amertume, le dégoût ? Peut-être des regrets…

Songeant à sa rancœur, Aphrodite ne put empêcher son estomac de se contracter, la douleur du poison achevant de l’emporter.

Ses dernières roses iraient à Saga.

Ses ultimes pensées, à Milo.

Puisque la Mort venait l’embrasser, c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait lui accorder à présent.

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire, 6 mars 1987, Flammes consumées.**

Il attendait.

Il attendait, encore et toujours, tournant sur le parvis de son temple, dans l’expectative de leur Déesse dont il savait qu’elle grimpait les marches de l’Escalier à l’heure qu’il était. Il pouvait ressentir son cosmos s’étendre peu à peu, à travers les murs, les rochers, les habitants eux-mêmes. Le soulagement, le bien-être des autres chevaliers d’Ors, mais pas que, créait d’innombrables encyclies se répercutant tout autour d’eux. Comme si un poids dont ils n’avaient jamais mesuré l’ampleur se retirait enfin de leurs épaules éprouvées. L’air même du Sanctuaire semblait redevenir respirable, libéré de l’atmosphère nauséabonde et compacte que les morts incessantes avaient finie par créer.

 Alors pourquoi continuait-il de suffoquer autant ? Il aurait dû en être heureux. Ravi même. Peut-être même l’était-il, quelque part au fond de lui. Et pourtant… Ses regards, de même que son attention, se portaient non pas en bas, mais bien au-delà de sa maison. Quelques mètres plus hauts, par-delà quelques centaines de marches, et autant de respirations suffocantes.

Sa poitrine, douloureuse, alternait entre un espoir vain, et une crainte impossible à dissimuler. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu’aux mèches encadrant son visage, massant d’un mouvement rageur ses tempes, ne faisant finalement qu’agrandir la douleur dans son crâne ayant des airs de maux à l’âme. Chaque seconde qui passait était une impossibilité de plus de les sauver. Il espérait encore, après tout. Il espérait encore qu’il était possible de les ramener.

Des pas, à l’entrée de sa demeure, le coupèrent instantanément de sa réflexion angoissée.

« Milo du Scorpion ? »

Enfin ! Immédiatement, il alla poser un genou à terre, s’inclinant respectueusement, comme le voulait la tradition. Il ignorait comment elle connaissait son nom. La Déesse l’avait peut-être toujours su. Le front baissé, attendant sa clémence, il demeurait silencieux, tentant de montrer tout l’amour qu’il lui portait. Pourtant… Qu’Athéna le pardonnât, ses pensées étaient tournées ailleurs, et la courbe de son échine n’avait guère plus de valeur en cet instant que les mots vides de sens qu’il prononçait par nécessité, et liés à une dévotion mue par des années de piété.

« Veuillez me pardonner de ne pas avoir su avant, ma Déesse. J’ai été aveuglé, mais je vois clair à présent. »

Il releva les yeux, portant sur celle qu’il aurait toujours dû vénérer un regard qu’il espérait bienveillant. Il posa pour la première fois les yeux sur la femme qui serait son Univers réel, dès à présent. L’expression à la fois douce et navrée qu’il rencontra faillit provoquer des larmes dont il n’aurait su d’où elles venaient, ni comment les gérer, au point qu’il préféra de nouveau baisser la tête. Il y avait une telle commisération dans ces yeux… Et ce visage semblait déjà tout deviner de ses sentiments les plus profonds —  de ses peurs également. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle était leur Déesse. Elle s’était éveillée ici, et il était pratiquement certain qu’elle pouvait sentir les liens qui les avaient tous unis ou séparés, en souffrant certainement également, sans pouvoir déroger à un protocole que son éveil lui avait rappelé.

« Il n’y a rien à pardonner, Chevalier. Relève-toi, à présent. »

 Elle  lui tendit la main, l’invitant à se remettre debout, tout autant qu’à entreprendre la montée des marches qui restaient à ses côtés. Devinant son urgence, lorsqu’il s’empressa d’obéir, baisant le dos de la main tendue par amour et par supplication. La montée serait plus silencieuse pour les temples qui suivraient.

Puisqu’il était le dernier Chevalier vivant.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas penser ainsi. Il lui fallait encore contenir son impatience. Résister à l’envie de gravir les marches à toute allure, quand bien même les battements des deux cœurs qu’il veillait avaient cessés de se faire entendre plusieurs minutes auparavant.

Traverser la maison du Sagittaire ne se fit pas sans ressentir la portée du message laissé par leur aîné à une nouvelle génération de Chevaliers. L’amertume de ne pas avoir su en faire partie tira un grincement de dents désabusé à Milo, mais une fois encore, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s’y arrêter. Pas plus qu’auprès du corps du Chevalier du Dragon, étrangement recouvert par l’armure du Capricorne, et qu’Athéna s’empressa de soigner. Milo la regarda faire, en constatant l’évidence : Shura aussi avait fait le choix de la jeune génération.

  _Tout comme Camus_ , lui hurla sa conscience.

 Il ferma les yeux, avant qu’un nouveau sentiment de colère ne le prît. En laissant passer le meurtrier de son ami, n’avait-il pas lui aussi accepté ses erreurs et ses manquements aux croyances qu’il pensait inaltérables ? N’était-ce pas ainsi qu’il avait cru se racheter et respecter sa Déesse, dont il avait trop longtemps sali le nom sans le savoir ?

Etait-il digne ? Etait-il un meurtrier ?

Il ne devait  —  ne voulait pas !  —  y penser, se contentant de rejoindre le convoi de ses camarades, escortant Athéna à présent que leurs yeux avaient été ouverts, de la plus sanglante des manières.

Le onzième temple se profilait, de sa haute stature à l’architecture arrondie, et aux colonnes polies. Le Chevalier du Scorpion n’eut qu’un instant d’hésitation  —  un seul —  afin de poser sur son visage le masque qu’il lui serait nécessaire de porter, s’il ne voulait pas courir le risque de s’effondrer dès à présent.

Ce fût le froid qui le saisit en premier. Un froid d’une intensité qui ne s’était jamais fait ressentir une seule fois dans leur Sanctuaire.

Un froid inédit. Un froid mortel.

Pourtant, les frissons qui parcouraient son corps n’avaient rien à voir avec la température ambiante, dont le seul brouillard régnant sur les lieux suffisait à démontrer la violence. Non, ce qui ravageait son épiderme en cet instant, c’était bel et bien l’aura de la mort qui baignait le temple de sa main gantée de blanc. Blanc comme les peaux trop pâles des deux êtres effondrés sur le sol.

Face au corps gelé de son ancien ami, Milo n’eût aucune réaction particulière. La crispation de ses muscles l’empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger, observant le visage à demi tourné vers eux, sans parvenir à accepter la réalité. Son esprit était bien trop accaparé par les réminiscences du discours prononcé par Camus, quelques heures à peine auparavant. Le gel était parvenu à se saisir de son ventre. Ce fût du moins l’impression qu’il eut, lorsqu’il réalisa la portée réelle des paroles de son ami. Ce qu’il avait dit. La manière dont il avait tourné ses mots. Le Chevalier du Verseau était un homme intelligent. Extrêmement brillant. Maître parfait du verbe, qui n’aurait jamais laissé le moindre mot au hasard, en particulier dans ces circonstances critiques. Ne restait alors qu’une seule possibilité.

 _Il savait_.

Camus avait su, à l’instant où il avait posé les pieds au Sanctuaire lors de son retour de Sibérie, que la mort l’attendrait au tournant de leur histoire. Par et pour son disciple, ou bien en affrontant celui qu’il savait déjà être un imposteur. Et pourtant… Il s’était tu. N’avait rien dit à son ancien ami, le laissant s’enfoncer dans ses erreurs et ses horreurs.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à le remettre sur le bon chemin ? Pourquoi ces silences ? Pourquoi cette absence verbale et physique, tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne jamais lui avoir expliqué la réalité ? Milo ne le saurait jamais, du moins pas des lèvres du concerné. Il devrait se contenter de supputations, et d’imaginaire. De maigres témoignages, trouvant leur source dans la personnalité altière et distante du onzième gardien. Mais peu importait à présent. Face à lui, il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’un corps glacé, recouvert d’une fine pellicule de frimas, et dont le visage portait étrangement l’ombre d’une expression souriante, que le huitième gardien avait passé son enfance entière à tenter de faire exister.

Le corps de Camus, visage contre terre, légèrement tourné et un sourire aux lèvres.

 Un sourire !

Le Chevalier du Verseau souriait dans la mort, comme si cela n’avait été qu’un juste châtiment auquel il aurait été vain d’échapper. Il osait sourire. Il osait se laisser aller, enfin, puisque c’était le dernier chemin. Et qu’il estimait, certainement, avoir agi pour le mieux, pour son élève et sa Déesse.

 Milo ne réalisa pas qu’il se mordait la lèvre depuis un moment, jusqu’à sentir le sang couler sur sa peau. Il se frotta le menton brutalement, mais ne pouvait y croire. Continuant de regarder son corps meurtri, comme s’il en espérait encore une réponse, avant de s’en détourner, sous peine de frapper un homme déjà mort.

Il tourna la tête à droite. Face à lui, le corps raidi par le froid dont s’exhalait une âpre vapeur blanche, le Chevalier du Cygne. L’arme de mort qu’il avait lui-même laissée passer en choisissant de croire à sa cause, provoquant ainsi le décès du seul ami qu’il n’avait jamais eu dans ce Sanctuaire aux fondations écarlates.

Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu’il s’avançait légèrement, sentant les regards inquisiteurs ou compatissants de ses camarades sur ses épaules. On attendait de lui qu’il fût celui qui déposerait le dernier voile sur l’âme de Camus du Verseau. Sa main, qui ne devait pas trembler  — surtout pas !  —  vint saisir le drap immaculé, avant de couvrir le corps totalement roidi par le froid, ses doigts ne pouvant s’empêcher de frôler la peau gelée, faisant glisser quelques mèches vert d’eau contre sa paume. Un sourire amer étira ses traits, songeant qu’une telle proximité n’avait finalement pu exister entre eux que dans la mort, eux qui avaient tant souhaité la voir naître de leur vivant, il y avait fort longtemps.

Mais aujourd’hui, Camus était mort.

 Le divin cosmos de leur Déesse ne pouvait parvenir à le sauver, alors même qu’elle s’y essayait auprès du disciple gravement blessé. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur le corps marqué de sang de l’élève auquel il avait cédé. Hyôga avait tué Camus. Mais c’était bien lui qui avait accordé le passage de son temple à cet enfant. Lui qui avait admis son erreur, envers sa Déesse et son camarade. Lui qui s’était absous en stoppant son saignement. Qui lui avait donné, indirectement, le droit de massacrer les restes de son amitié.

Hyôga était l’héritier de son unique ami. Le porteur de leurs rêves. Son héritage vivait à travers lui.

Et s’il respirait encore, c’était que le Chevalier du Verseau avait estimé que son plus ancien camarade devrait veiller sur lui. Que Milo devrait le soutenir, et lui permettre d’évoluer encore. S’assurer qu’il vécut, à jamais. Quel égoïsme. Camus n’aurait décidément jamais eu de cesse de piétiner les désirs profonds du huitième gardien par les siens. Et pourtant, ce dernier n’avait de cesse de le soutenir dans sa démarche, de manière indirecte, comme si son psychisme répondait toujours à celui du français. Habitudes mues par des années d’amitié frissonnantes de désirs jamais contentés.

Camus était mort. Et le grec emportait, par le frôlement de ses doigts, la fin de leurs rêves et de leurs souvenirs. Tâchant du mieux qu’il pouvait de garder en mémoire la texture de sa peau, de ses cheveux, et d’eux.

« Milo ? »

La voix de Mû l’arracha à ses pensées, alors qu’il revêtait de nouveau le masque de dureté nécessaire à l’ascension des escaliers. Il échangea un bref regard avec le premier gardien, avant de se détourner. Gravant dans son esprit l’image du corps de son ami bercé par un brouillard opalin, il relâcha enfin le drap blanc, avant de se relever.

Le corps qu’il laissait derrière lui retenait, en dépit de sa rigidité, bien plus de souvenirs que nul ne saurait imaginer. Conservant dans la glace les sentiments nés de leur histoire ne s’étant jamais concrétisés, de même que les questionnements auxquels l’homme décédé n’avait jamais jugé nécessaire d’apporter une réponse.

Camus ne l’avait pas choisi, lui refusait ultimement la paix de leur amitié. Cruelle vérité que Milo se devait d’affronter.

* * *

 

La montée reprit. Malgré leur nombre, l’ascension se faisait dans un silence déjà endeuillé par la vision des morts. Leur Déesse, ouvrant la marche, gardait la tête haute, une expression grave sur le visage. Son objectif l’attendait au dernier temple, mais les multiples pertes, dont elle cueillait les témoignages au fil de ses pas, semblaient la charger peu à peu d’un fardeau bien lourd à porter pour les fragiles épaules de l’enveloppe qu’elle avait choisie. Et autour d’elle, ses hommes n’avaient pas de mots adéquats pour dépeindre une réalité qui les brûlait.

Procession silencieuse. Cortège macabre. Cohorte brisée.

Il avait fallu continuer, encore un peu. Pour que Milo constatât de ses propres yeux ce qu’il restait du dernier gardien du Sanctuaire, enseveli sous ses roses qui n’avaient pas su le protéger. Offrant un dernier carcan à leur maître bien aimé, comme pour s’excuser de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ses attentes. Le teint pâle, et le corps brisé par l’ultime attaque d’Andromède, Aphrodite gisait là, lui aussi souriant effrontément à la mort, comme pour moquer la douleur du grec. Et de nouveau, la rage ne manqua pas d’affluer dans son corps tout entier.

Pourquoi ?

 Pourquoi les deux hommes ayant pris place dans son cœur ou dans son lit se permettaient-ils ce dernier rictus face à l’oubli ? Pourquoi n’avaient-ils jamais rien dit, eux qui possédaient les cartes d’un jeu dont il n’avait jamais su les règles depuis le début ?

L’atroce sensation qu’ils le narguaient en ayant conscience d’une chose qu’il ignorait le prit au ventre, observant la Déesse se pencher sur le Chevalier d’Andromède pour le sauver.

Un silence difficile prit place parmi les survivants, incertains quant à la marche à suivre, alors que Milo choisissait volontairement de rester en retrait.

Cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas lui qui devait s’avancer. Il ne fallait rien montrer, quand bien même certains savaient déjà ce qu’il en était entre eux. Mais qui ferait un pas pour voiler les yeux du Chevalier des Poissons ? Pour des raisons différentes mais un résultat similaire, Aphrodite avait gardé une froide distance avec ceux qui l’entouraient. Les seuls liens qu’il avait créés étaient répartis entre deux hommes morts de la lutte d’aujourd’hui, et lui-même. Saga était hors d’atteinte,  et l’heure de la confrontation arrivait bien assez vite.

Ce visage si beau partirait avec ses mensonges et ses secrets.

Milo le regardait. L’apprenait une dernière fois. Devinant sous la protection dorée les mille et une traces de poison qu’il lui avait donné. Tentant de se rappeler leurs étreintes, dont le souvenir ne parvenait plus à percer à présent qu’il constatait ce que la mort avait fait du corps malmené. La chevelure turquoise, noyée de rouge et de blanc, perdait déjà sa magnificence surnaturelle. Les traits superbes étaient figés, voilés par les cils longs qui s’étaient clos lorsqu’était venu l’heure de s’en aller. Aphrodite avait créé son lit pour une éternelle nuit, s’offrant le luxe d’un cercueil à l’odeur enivrante, tout comme Camus avait choisi de s’immoler par le froid qui l’avait pourtant toujours aidé.

Les deux hommes s’en étaient allés avec l’élégance ou l’insolence qui les avait toujours qualifiés. Et il serait le seul à savoir ce qu’ils avaient vraiment été.

La blessure à ses lèvres le lança de nouveau, alors que du visage magnifique, il préférait se détourner. Là-haut, par-delà les pétales qui volaient encore en tous sens, une dernière bataille faisait rage entre Pégase et l’usurpateur de leur vie.

Il allait enfin pouvoir le confronter, lui faire payer, pour tout ce qu’il lui avait arraché.

A commencer par les pensées de l’homme qui gisait à ses pieds.

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire 6 mars 1987 – Flammes endeuillées.**

Il le regardait. Le dévisageait. Imprimait les traits de son visage dans son esprit, pour s’assurer de ne jamais oublier. Observant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux sans la voir réellement. Tentant de ne pas haïr celui qui les avait trompés, puisque ce n’était pas vraiment lui. Il voulait sa mort. Il voulait sa peine. Courir et lui déchirer la gorge. Le frapper. Le massacrer. Se jeter sur lui et lui faire payer par la force de son aiguille empoisonnée. Il le voulait tant.

Saga. C’était Saga.

Depuis tout ce temps. Depuis treize ans.

Non. C’était l’autre.

Faire la différence, toujours, comme Aphrodite l’avait fait, entre l’être haï, et l’être aimé. Lentement, il pouvait sentir la bile remonter dans sa gorge, jusqu’à se coincer entre ses lèvres pincées. C’était lui… C’était lui, que son amant éphémère avait aimé, toutes ces années durant. Maintenant qu’il le voyait, il était impossible d’en douter. Ce lien qu’il avait entretenu, ces entrevues répétées, cette ferveur à défendre celui qui trônait au treizième temple. C’était lui qu’Aphrodite avait protégé, encore et encore, inlassablement, alors même que l’homme qu’il adorait n’était plus présent.

Saga.

Et depuis tout ce temps, certains connaissaient la vérité, déclinant leur réaction en seulement deux possibilités ; La fuyant volontairement, ou l’embrassant de leur plein gré. Le Vieux Maître savait, mais n’avait rien dit. De même que Mû. Et Camus. A présent, Milo en était persuadé. D’autres avaient aspiré au même idéal monstrueux que leur chef tortueux, et payé par leur mort la chute de leur protecteur. Deathmask. Et Aphrodite, bien évidemment.

Menteur. Manipulateur. Mystificateur.

Son poing se serra brusquement. Il ne remarqua pas pour autant le sang qui commençait à perler lentement sur le marbre sacré, alors que son ongle allongé par sa rage avait percé sa peau, provoquant une blessure dont le propriétaire n’avait cure, puisqu’elle guérirait sans aide. Aphrodite avait passé une vie entière à vivre sur le fil de la santé mentale de leur supérieur. Protégeant très visiblement l’homme ravagé que leur Déesse était en train de pardonner malgré ses errances passées. Il était inutile de se leurrer : en constatant le massacre du psychisme de l’usurpateur détrôné, les actes passés, de même que les paroles énigmatiques de son amant, prenaient un sens tout à fait différent.  

La douceur de Saga. La folie d’Arlès.

La foi du Chevalier des Gémeaux. Le Déicide du parasite qui l’habitait.

La bonté du troisième Gardien. La folie assassine de celui qui les avait manipulés.

Des années à demeurer à ses côtés. Des années à veiller jalousement, sans le moindre doute, la moindre étincelle de l’être qu’il avait loué. Si les plus jeunes, suivant l’exemple d’Aiolia, avaient préféré le Chevalier du Sagittaire, la génération intermédiaire avait offert un amour inconditionnel à Saga, auquel répondait la voix douce du troisième gardien. Shura avait oscillé entre leurs aînés, mais les deux futurs assassins n’avaient jamais eu de cesse d’adorer le Grec. Milo se souvenait de l’admiration sans bornes qu’Aphrodite avait témoignée à leur aîné. De ses sourires qui lui étaient entièrement dédiés. De sa façon de courir à ses côtés, levant sur lui des yeux émerveillés, alors qu’une main amusée venait caresser ses cheveux pour le récompenser. Et de l’absence de larmes qui avait pourtant suivie la prétendue disparition de ce modèle chéri.

 Il aurait dû comprendre, ce jour-là. Il aurait dû réaliser la vérité, en constatant que les trois porteurs des valeurs de Saga n’étaient guère en deuil de le savoir au loin.

Si Aphrodite n’avait pas pleuré la perte de son adoré, c’était parce qu’il vivait encore à ses côtés.

Finalement, l’homme venu dans son lit lui avait menti tout du long. Pour protéger des convictions avec lesquelles il s’était perdu. Pour rester auprès de celui qu’il avait réellement aimé, inlassablement, des années durant, et protéger ses intérêts de la seule manière qu’il avait sue. Toute une vie à se passionner, sans jamais pouvoir obtenir ce qu’il avait désiré. Et Milo n’avait servi que de compensation à ses fantasmes inavoués.

C’était donc pour cela, qu’il lui avait cédé.

Saga rendit le dernier souffle, pardonné pour ses péchés, sous les larmes de sa Déesse bien-aimée. L’expression de douceur brisée de leur aîné remua profondément tous ceux et celles qui en étaient témoins : dès lors, il fut impossible de blâmer l’homme qui avait le plus souffert de ses propres exactions.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux avait un sourire apaisé. Celui du huitième gardien était ravagé.

* * *

 

**Sanctuaire, 10 mars 1987.**

Assis sur les marches, il se tenait immobile, à observer les pierres blanches, éblouissantes en cette fin d’hiver. Le menton reposant au creux de sa main, il ressentait, plus que jamais encore auparavant, le silence qui l’entourait. L’absence pesait lourd. Aucune présence en bas, jusqu’à l’énigmatique Shaka. Et vers les étages supérieurs, au-delà du temple du Sagittaire déserté… Plus rien non plus, à présent. Tout était devenu silencieux et vide.

Les enterrements s’étaient tenus dans la sobriété et l’amertume, que l’absence de corps pour le Chevalier du Cancer avait rendues d’autant plus palpable. Le cadavre horriblement brûlé de Shura avait manqué de leurs arracher un haut le cœur, et ils avaient tous dû détourner le regard, alors que le linceul blanc bienfaiteur venait l’entourer et le couper de leur vue. Seuls les corps des Chevaliers du Verseau, des Gémeaux et des Poissons avaient paru correspondre à la gravité inhérente à cette situation invraisemblable. Mais Milo, dans sa rancœur et sa douleur, n’était tout simplement pas parvenu à affronter la mise en terre et la disparition des êtres qu’il avait aimés. La cérémonie était belle, mais la réalité qu’elle impliquait était le fruit de blessures trop infectées. La Déesse elle-même n’avait pas manqué de trembler, puisant en sa sagesse millénaire pour ne pas s’effondrer.

Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’elle avait imaginé revenir sur les terres qui l’avaient vu naître, Milo en était persuadé.

 Les habitants les plus réguliers du Sanctuaire étaient morts, et ceux qui avaient survécu s’attablaient à présent à se retrouver une fonction pour ne surtout pas repenser à ce qui venait d’arriver.  Agir. S’investir. Se plonger à cœur et à corps perdus dans une tâche, afin de ranimer ces terres exsangues qui ne demandaient qu’à se relever.

Tout comme ceux qui y vivaient.

Mû réparait les armures abîmées, s’autorisant ainsi à continuer de se tenir éloigné dans sa propre demeure. Aldébaran reprenait l’entrainement des apprentis, trop longtemps imprégné de tortures et de douleurs choisis par l’homme qui les avait dirigés. Shaka participait au rétablissement de relations diplomatiques mises à mal par les mesures extrêmes qu’avait prônées l’ancien Grand-Pope. Aiolia supervisait les Chevaliers d’Argent, du moins les rares survivants de l’immense massacre encouragé par Saga.

 Non. Par Arlès.

 Ne surtout pas oublier la différence. La nuance existante. Entre le bleu et le gris. Entre l’écarlate et l’opalin.

Entre perfection et damnation.

Des pas derrière lui, avant qu’une présence ne le rejoignît, fixant probablement aussi le paysage superbe de leur Sanctuaire ensanglanté. Le silence s’étira, sans être dérangeant pour autant. Mais ne pouvant durer éternellement.

« Milo ?

Il ferma les yeux.

 — Oui, Vieux Maître ?

 — Puis-je te demander de m’aider ? »

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent légèrement, alors qu’il gardait les yeux clos, savourant les rayons de fin d’hiver. Après la fin de la Bataille, il s’était tenu éloigné du Chevalier de la Balance, ne parvenant pas à pardonner cet homme de leur avoir caché la vérité. Même s’il avait conscience que son éloignement et son manque d’implication dans leur vie les auraient certainement rendus méfiants, Milo estimait qu’il aurait dû tenter de les avertir bien auparavant. Chaque jour de chaque année qui avait suivi la trahison d’Arlès, jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux finît par y croire.  Des appels de cosmos. Des mises en évidence. Des témoignages. N’importe quoi. Tout essayer. Tout, pour éviter cet atroce dénouement.

Mais il était égoïste de raisonner ainsi. Et Milo se devait d’être suffisamment honnête envers lui-même pour admettre que ce n’était pas vers lui que se tournait sa véritable rancœur.

 Il reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur, dont la présence apaisante n’avait pas cillée.

 « Pourquoi moi ?

 — Les autres Chevaliers d’Or ont déjà une tâche à accomplir.  Par ailleurs,  celle-ci nécessite ta participation.

 — De quoi s’agit-il ?

Il lui sembla que l’Ancien de leur Ordre hésitait, mais peut-être n’était-ce que son imagination.

 — Tu es le dernier gardien du Sanctuaire.

 — En effet.

 — C’est ton rôle, à présent, de venir veiller à la sécurité inhérente à ces lieux, et aux ultimes recours nécessaires si la Déesse devait être en danger. »

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de Milo, alors que les paroles prononcées par son insaisissable amant lui revenaient en tête, comme pour mieux moquer sa peine et sa douleur impossibles à contenir, provoquant un rire ironique qu’il ne contrôlait pas. Ce rôle qu’Aphrodite avait construit, possédait finalement des bases réelles, qu’il n’avait pas su voir. Des liens spéciaux existeraient toujours entre le treizième temple, et le dernier habité.

Alors, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

Il était le dernier chevalier d’Or de l’escalier sacré. Le dernier mur, entre Athéna et les dangers du monde extérieur. Le dernier rempart contre les multiples menaces qui ne manqueraient pas de les assaillir, à présent que la moitié de leur ordre avait été décimée dans une guerre intestine.

Le dernier en vie.

Rattrapé par ce qu’il s’était efforcé d’occulter depuis des jours, il sentit un tremblement saisir ses mains. Ses doigts glissèrent nerveusement dans ses cheveux, alors que déjà, les prémices d’une rage sourde s’emparaient de lui, crispant davantage ses phalanges. Ses yeux se fermèrent bien trop fort, provoquant une nouvelle douleur sous ses paupières, et le sang, sur sa lèvre perforée et jamais guérie, se mit à couler sans qu’il ne fît quoi que ce soit pour l’arrêter. Son poing se resserra, cherchant un ancrage quelconque parmi ses mèches indigos, sans pouvoir en trouver le moindre.

Il voulait rire. Rire et hurler. Rire et pleurer. D’ailleurs, l’hilarité le saisissait, de même que l’affliction. Le front posé sur les genoux, et les doigts crispés au point de se blesser. La sensation d’étouffer, alors qu’une émotion qu’il ne pouvait tout simplement pas définir s’emparait de lui tout entier. Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait…

Une main ridée et tremblante, non par colère, mais en raison de l’âge, vint se loger sur son épaule, et la prise, plus ferme que ce qu’il aurait cru, eut le mérite d’apaiser l’espace d’un instant la douleur se propageant dans son corps.

Il savait. Et en était sincèrement désolé.

Alors, Milo éclata en sanglots. Silencieux. Inaudibles. Immuables. Les épaules secouées par la peine, le huitième gardien hurla sa douleur, la poigne du plus ancien de leur Ordre ne quittant jamais son épiderme. Les larmes, qu’il n’aurait jamais cru voir naître un jour, ravageaient son visage marqué d’avoir trop espéré. Empoisonné par un amour brisé, et une confiance manipulée. Il lui fallait accepter que les seuls êtres jamais aimés l’avaient trahi et abandonné, choisissant de le laisser dans l’ignorance, et préférant toujours un autre que lui à protéger. La lourde tâche lui incombait pourtant de porter leur héritage, puisqu’il ne les reverrait plus jamais. Qu’il ne lui serait jamais donné l’occasion de demander réparations et explications pour toutes ces années à ne rien savoir de la vérité.

Le Vieux Maître serra une nouvelle fois son épaule, avant de la relâcher, laissant Milo finir son deuil, et embrasser volontairement les tâches qui lui incombaient.

Protéger le Cygne et les dernières marches. Être le modèle, et le guerrier. Devenir Maître à son tour, et ultime pilier.

Conserver en mémoire une histoire qu’il était maintenant le seul à veiller. Se souvenir d’eux, afin de ne pas oublier pourquoi tout cela avait eu lieu.

 Et s’assurer, finalement, que jamais plus le Sanctuaire ne serait déchiré par des incompréhensions se traduisant par des conflits ensanglantés.


End file.
